


Leannain Sith

by Lexisdyque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexisdyque/pseuds/Lexisdyque
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard fut la délivrance du monde magique mais cela fut au prix de perte et de sacrifice. Harry et Severus pensaient sacrifier leur vie, à la place, c'est leur statut de sorcier qu’ils perdraient. Ce qui les amènera à se trouver.





	1. Indécent

**Author's Note:**

> Le canon : L'histoire commence le 11 mai 1998 soit 9 jours après la Bataille de Poudlard. Je compte respecter le tout jusqu'au 5e tome. Je ne touche pas à ce qui est des Horcruxe et à la mort de Voldy. Severus et Fred survivent. Et Draco rejoint l'ordre après les événements du ministère. Les noms des créatures sont bien reliés les uns aux autres dans la mythologie. Je me suis appuyé sur « la grande encyclopédie du merveilleux » pour la base.
> 
> Je tiens a averti c'est un Slash M/M (un couple d'hommes) et /!\ qu'il y a la présence un ou plusieurs LEMON HARD (des scènes de sexe TRÈS détaillés !!!), CELA PEUT HEURTER LES PLUS SENSIBLES. Donc un INCESTE dès le début du premier chapitre /!\

Harry ne se souvenait plus très bien comment – et à vrai dire pour le moment il s'en contrefichait – son oncle et lui en étaient arrivé à être nu, lui à califourchon sur son oncle, à onduler du bassin en gémissant comme « la chienne en chaleur qu'il était » selon les dires de son oncle. La seule chose qui c omptait , c'était d’éteindre ce feu qui lui dévorait les reins depuis la veille au matin.

Quand Dudley, alerté par les craquements  et bruits divers, fit irruption dans la chambre q ue partageaient ses parents. Il resta figé devant le spectacle qu'offraient son anormal de cousin et son père.

Malgré cela, il se sentit devenir à l’étroit dans son bas de pyjama seul vêtement qu'il portait. En apercevant cela  Harry, qui avait tourné la tête à son entrée sans arrêter ses ondulations, descendit de sur son oncle pour s'approcher du blond d'un pas félin avant de s’agenouiller devant lui tout en faisant glisser doucement son pantalon  qui eut pour effet de libérer cette énorme sucette, qu'il se fit un plaisir de consommer. En commençant par suçoter le gland rougi par l'excitation. Puis à le lécher de haut en bas en finissant par prendre en bouche les bourses pleines une à une. Une fois satisfait de son œuvre, il reprit la colonne de chair dans son gosier et imprima un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement qui eut pour effet de faire entendre les gémissements plus que sonores de Dudley, mais Vernon s’impatienta.

\- Viens ici salope, que je te montre comment on baise un monstre comme toi…

Harry gémit autour du sexe de son cousin, à ses paroles crues, avant de le lâcher dans un « pop » indécent. Tandis que Dudley se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éjaculer, il voulait encore profiter de la bouche humide de son cousin qui l'accueillait si bien.

Harry remonta sur le lit, se mettant à quatre pattes les jambes bien écartées en cabrant le dos pour présenter sa croupe à son oncle, qui ni une ni deux se mit à genoux pour pouvoir bien agripper, pétrir et écarter les deux belles miches de son neveu, c'est alors qu'il vit couler de son anus un fluide résultant de son excitation, qui lui fit dire :

\- Regarde comme tu mouilles, une vraie chienne en chaleur. Tu es impatient que je vienne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, oui mon oncle… lui répond lascivement le Sorcier.

Sans plus attendre, Vernon amena son phallus suintant d'envie à l'antre  plissé d'Harry à qui il tardait que son oncle éteigne le feu qui le dévorait.

Alors que son cousin, qui s'était installé devant lui, le tira par les cheveux en lui présentant son pénis dur.

\- Suce, ordonna-t-il.

Ce qu'Harry se fit une joie de faire avec application.

Tandis que Vernon entra avec une facilité déconcertante dans l'intimité du brun jusqu'à ce que son ventre touche le bas du dos. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premiers coups de reins n’arrivent et que la prostate plus que  stimulée d'Harry lui fasse voir des étoiles.

\- Que tu es  serré salope, beugla Vernon.

Il se synchronisait avec son fils à la perfection, ne ménageant ni l'un ni l'autre Harry. Jusqu'à ce que Dudley se laisse emporter par sa jouissance dans la bouche de son cousin qui avala tout ce qu'il put alors que quelques gouttes perlaient au coin de ses lèvres.

Épuisé le blond s'écroula au bout du lit.

Harry sentit son oncle se retirer, ce qui le fit gémir de dépit à cette perte. Se retournant, il vit celui-ci appuyer sur la tête de lit.

\- Viens la chercher, en parlant de sa queue, viens comme la chienne que tu es…

Son neveu se précipita sur ses cuisses et s'empala sur le pieu de chair beaucoup plus profondément que leur précédente position ne le leur permettait. Vernon recueillit une des gouttes du plaisir de son fils avec son pouce, dans l'instant la bouche gourmande de son neveu vient la lécher. Tout de suite après ça, Harry monta et descendit sur ce sexe comme un affamé aidé par les grosses mains de son oncle sur ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme. Le brun s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur son oncle qui était aux portes  du sommeil

Il fallut quelques minutes au Sorcier pour se remettre de ses émotions. Quand il se redressa l'esprit plus clair, il eut une grimace de dégoût. Il dégagea le sexe resté jusqu'alors en lui. Se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Vernon et Dudley, épuisés par leurs activités et s'enfuit dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Où une fois la porte fermée, il la barricada du mieux qu'il pouvait avec tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait. Sans attendre, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante, se précipitant vers la cuvette et vomit tout ce qu'il put, puis mit en route la douche et se glissa en dessous pour effacer les traces visibles des derniers événements. En se remémorant comment il en était arrivé là.

La guerre était finie depuis neuf jours et cette nouvelle fut une joie immense pour tous, tout de même teinté de tristesse pour les pertes de personnes chères qui touchaient toute la communauté.

Mais pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry, certains Mangemorts des plus fanatiques avaient réussi à échapper aux Aurors, comme les Lestrange, Nott senior ou bien encore Walden Macnair. Et n'avaient pas attendu longtemps pour s'en prendre à Harry afin de venger la mort de leur Maître alors qu’il était sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Kingsley Shacklebolt pour rendre hommage à ceux qui avaient perdu la vie dans les nombreuses attaques de cette rue marchande. Il fut donc décidé – sans  qu’Harry n'ait son mot à dire – de le mettre dans l'une des deux seules maisons inviolables qu'il restait en Angleterre.

Celle qui accueillait les Dursley depuis le début de la guerre, et la deuxième qui était pour Marge et son élevage de chiens. Où se trouvait Pétunia actuellement, car un chiot joueur avait traîné dans les jambes de sa belle-sœur et l'avait déséquilibrée, provoquant ainsi une chute qui eut pour résultat de se retrouver avec une jambe dans le plâtre, car jamais au grand jamais elle n’aurait laissé l'un de ces docteurs vaudous l'approcher. 

Puis le lendemain de son arrivée, Le Survivant ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Au réveil, il s'était senti dans une excitation qu'il savait anormale, qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, au point qu'au soir venu Harry dut se satisfaire deux fois pour être un minium apaisé et pouvoir dormir. À son réveil, cette excitation lui était revenu, mais encore plus forte que la veille, jusqu'à il y a une heure de cela, il fut dans un brouillard comme si on lui avait donné des opiacés avec une envie irrésistible de se diriger vers la chambre de son oncle et sa tante.

Après un long moment, Harry finit par couper l'eau et sortit de la douche. Tout en s’habillant, il en vient à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour parler de ce qui lui  arrivait, car il savait que cela avait une cause magique, ça avait toujours une cause magique avec lui.

Puis jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars – et pourtant, il en avait eu – il se serait glissé dans le lit de son oncle comme il l'avait fait. Rien que d'y repenser lui  donnait des sueurs froides.

C'est naturellement qu'il pensa tout de suite à ses deux meilleurs amis, car Hermione pouvait avoir la réponse avec tous les livres qu'elle dévorait et Ron du fait qu'il connaissait des légendes ou des faits que seul ceux qui sont élevés dans le monde magique pouvait savoir pour des sorciers de leur âge. Puis les écarta ne sachant pas trop comment leur expliquer ça sans passer au-dessus de sa honte, ni sa peur du rejet éventuel.

Pour les mêmes raisons, il exclut madame Weasley et il ne voulait pas lui rajouter plus d'inquiétude et de tristesse alors que cette femme avait déjà assez avec la mort de son mari et la transformation de Fred en Vampire. Elle lui a dit, que sans s'en réjouir, au moins il n'était pas mort et elle en sera éternellement reconnaissante envers Snape pour avoir poussé Sanguini à engendrer certaines des victimes de Mangemorts ainsi qu’au vampire pour l’avoir écouté et de ce fait d'avoir sauvé son bébé.

Harry revoyait encore le coin de l’infirmerie mis en quarantaine pour que Sanguini veille sur le sommeil de ses nouveaux enfants, Snape, Fred et Susan Bones en toute sécurité pour les autres. Et d'Eldred Worpel, le calice de Sanguini, à l’intérieur des barrières de quarantaine, une main sur l’épaule de son Vampire pour le soutenir dans cette attente.

C'est avec cette image en tête, qu'une discussion entre lui et Remus à l’infirmerie juste après la bataille, lui revient.

**_ Flash-back _ **

_ Madame Pomfresh lisait à voix suffisamment haute les blessures d'Harry, pour que Remus et lui l'entendent, le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils à l’évocation de morsure d’une créature qu’Harry ne saisissait pas le nom. Une fois, son listing finit, Pompom s’éloigna pour aller récupérer ce qui lui serait utile pour soigner les blessures de celui-qui-a-vaincu. _

_ Remus profita pour  _ se tourner _vers Harry._

_ \- Harry promets-moi que si quoi que ce soit d'anormal t'arrive, tu me contacteras ! _

_ Harry fut interloqué de cette requête. _

_ \- Remus, ça va ? _

_ \- Oui, promets-moi ! _

_ \- Teddy et Dora… _

_ \- N'ont rien à voir avec ce que je te demande ! Interrompit Remus, promet Harry, insista-t-il. _

_ Harry regardait l'expression  _ inquiète _sur le visage de Remus. Le jeune homme savait que faire une promesse dans le monde magique cela équivalait à un serment inviolable. Bien que les désagréments n’allant pas jusqu’à la mort, elles étaient tout de même incommodantes, si la promesse n’était pas tenue. Il finit par lui dire pour apaiser le Maraudeur :_

_ \- promis… _

_ Un halo entoura Harry doucement jusqu'à ce que son corps l’absorbe montrant que le sort était réussi. _

**_ Fin du Flash-back _ **

Il lança un Tempus qui  indiquait 5h47, s'il envoyait son Patronus de suite, il devrait arriver dans les alentours de 6h chez Tonks et Remus qui, avec Teddy, devraient certainement être déjà levés. Deux minutes plus tard, il regarda son cerf galopant avec une missive pour Remus.

Harry passa les trois quarts d'heures suivantes à faire les cent pas, en attendant Remus impatiemment, il entendit les Dursley se réveiller et descendre, ce qui avait pour résultat de le mettre un peu plus sur les nerfs. 

Enfin, comme une délivrance, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Puis il put entendre la grosse voix de son oncle grommelé quelques choses d’intelligibles. Après un instant d'incertitude, il entendit des coups légers à l'entrée de sa chambre, signe que Remus était derrière. Au dernier moment, Harry hésita à ouvrir. Et si ce qui s'était passé avec les Dursley, se passerait avec Remus ?

\- Ouvre Harry, c'est Remus.

\- Je n'ose pas, lui répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante, j'ai trop peur que ce qui est arrivé, se reproduise avec toi.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Parce que je sais ce qui t'arrive. Et que je suis lié à Dora donc cela n'arrivera pas !

Après un moment de tergiversation, il consentit à entrer ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer Remus. Ce qui permit à ce dernier de voir un Harry, les épaules  basses, le dos voûté. À cette vue, il ne put que le prendre dans ses bras, à cette étreinte Harry se tendit, avant de se détendre en se rendant compte que son corps ne réagissait pas au contact du dernier ami de son père encore en vie, puis finit par éclater en sanglots. Quand Harry se calma un peu, Remus l'amena jusqu'au lit sans le lâcher pour l'y asseoir. Le brun finit par raconter sans rien omettre ces derniers jours, Remus fit de son mieux pour essayer de le réconforter, Harry finit par lui dire :

\- Je ne comprends pas… ce qui m'arrive…

\- J'ai espéré de tout mon cœur que cela ne t’arriverait pas, murmura Remus avec tristesse, car même si ta condition est vue comme un Graal par le reste du monde Magique…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrompra-t-il, en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Tu es un Leannain Sith !

Harry lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, poussant Remus a plus dans ses explications :

\- Excuse-moi, j’avais oublié qu'on ne voyait ces êtres qu'en septième année. Un Leannain Sith est ce qu'on peut appeler grossièrement un succube mâle, lui expliqua Remus. Non laisse-moi finir mon explication, quand il vit Harry des yeux aussi grand que des Souaffles et qui était prêt à parler. Oublie les folklores Moldus, rien à voir avec des Démons qui violent à tour de bras. Les succubes, Incubes et Leannain Sith sont rassemblés dans une catégorie d'être qu'on appelle Sylvain. Si un Sylvain se retrouve dans le lit de quelqu'un, c'est que, même inconsciemment, cette personne le veut donc  nulle viole dans cet acte. C'est juste que ces créatures sécrètent une sorte de phéromone aphrodisiaque qui met son partenaire dans de bonnes conditions, si ce dernier est Moldu seul des flashes et des impressions reste et généralement, ils sont pris pour des rêves.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que mon oncle et mon cousin ne se souviennent de rien ? S'écria Harry, plein d'espoir.

\- En gros, oui et c'est pour ça aussi que dans les légendes Moldus les sylvains sont vus comme des violeurs.

À ses paroles, le brun souffla de soulagement en se disant qu'au moins il évitera un scandale avec son oncle et Dudley. Il n’aurait pas à entendre, il est un monstre et qu'il pervertit tout et tout le monde.

\- Un succube sera toujours une femme qui s'accouplera exclusivement avec des hommes, un incube sera lui sans exception un homme qui s'accouplera exclusivement avec des femmes et un Leannain Sith…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il sera toujours un homme qui s'accouplera exclusivement avec des hommes ?

\- Oui, souffla Remus.

Harry se dit qu'au moins il n'était pas un incube. C'est en cinquième année qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même, pendant la catastrophe qu'était sa si brève relation avec Cho, qu'il était gay. Il préférait fantasmer sur ce que cela pourrait être d'embrasser Malefoy en s'accrochant à ses épaules carrées et se coller à son torse, qui paraissait  musclé, que d'embrasser Cho avec sa silhouette pulpeuse.

Il fit comprendre au loup-garou qu'il pouvait continuer ses explications.

\- Pour un membre de la communauté magique, les sylvains, seront vus plus au moins comme un Veela, car ils ont  tous un compagnon ou compagne prédestiné…

\- Pardon, gronda Harry.

\- Voilà pourquoi je disais que je ne souhaitais pas ça pour toi. En sachant que jusqu’ici absolument tout t’a été imposé, lui confessa Remus.

\- C'est quand Pompom m'a soigné que tu t'en es douté ? Le Maraudeur hocha la tête. Mais pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui  n’allait certainement pas t'arriver, comme ce sont des cas extrêmement rares. Tu n'as d’ailleurs pas été le seul à avoir été mordu par l'une de ses créatures, Ron, Minerva, Alicia Spinnet ou encore Kingsley pour ne citer qu'eux. 

\- Tu m'as fait jurer de t'appeler si quoi que ce soit  arrivait, affirma-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

\- Avec la bataille, Lunard était plus que présent et il m'a poussé à te faire promettre, pour être sûr que son louveteau soit en sécurité.

La colère d'Harry fondit comme neige au soleil devant cette marque d’affection paternelle.

\- Mais soit sur d'une chose, poursuivit Remus, tu seras aimé comme tu l'as toujours souhaité. Car un Leannain Sith a pour compagnon une créature magique comme un Loup Garou, un Grand Elfe ou  toutes autres créatures magiques humanoïdes, le summum serait un vampire ou un Veela.

Il attendit qu'Harry  ait assimilé les informations qu'il venait de lui donner et ainsi lui laisser le temps s’il souhaitait de lui poser des questions.

C'est à ce moment-là, que choisit Winky pour apparaître avec un plateau sur roulettes où se  dresse un petit déjeuner complet.

\- Que maître Remus et maître Harry m'excusent de les interrompre, mais maîtresse Tonks m'a demandé de vous apporter de quoi petit déjeuner, messieurs, maître Remus, maître Harry, en terminant ses paroles par une révérence.

\- Merci Winky,  exprimèrent les deux sorciers d'une même voix.

Une fois le plateau placé devant eux, elle précisa qu'une fois fini, ils n'avaient qu'à appeler pour être débarrassé, après une dernière révérence l’Elfe de maison s'éclipsa.

Durant quelques minutes, ils mangèrent en silence jusqu’à ce que la curiosité d'Harry prenne le dessus.

\- Qu'ont les Vampires et les Veela de plus que les autres ?

Remus sourit doucement tout en commençant son explication :

\- Les trois quarts des créatures magiques humanoïdes tombent amoureux comme le commun des mortels donc choisissent leurs aimés, mais à la différence des humains ne se produiront qu’une seule fois.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, toi étant un Loup Garou, et que Dora est donc ta compagne, elle sera la seule jusqu'à ta mort ? Après une hésitation, il lâcha les joues colorées. C’est aussi pour ça que rien de… sexuel ne se passerait entre nous ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Et aussi, Harry, tu n'es pas mon type, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire pour dédramatiser la situation, puis repartit dans ses explications. Pour ce qui est des Succubes, Incubes, Vampires et les Veelas, il en est autrement. La magie désigne la personne qui le complétera le mieux dans le monde magique, mais jamais elle ne sélectionnera l'une de ses trois autres races pour compagnon ou compagne. Ne me demande pas pourquoi nous ne le savons pas.

\- D’accord, dit Harry pour montrer qu'il n'était pas complètement perdu.

\- Pour les Leannain Sith, donc toi, s'est aussi la magie qui décide de la personne qui te complétera le mieux, mais dans un champ encore plus restreint.

\- Les créatures magiques humanoïdes…

\- Exacte, ce qui inclut aussi les Vampires et les Veelas, quand cela arrive que ce soit l'un des deux, on appelle ça une union parfaite. Car en plus d'être bénie par la magie, elle est aussi par la mère de toutes choses, créatrice de la magie. C'est pourquoi, c'est un crime de séparer le couple.

\- C'est un mythe ?

\- L’interdiction de séparer un Leannain Sith de son compagnon Vampire  ou Veela fait partie de nos lois, passible d'un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban ou au Baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Ah d'accord… dit Harry déconfit.

\- Les seules créatures magiques humanoïdes qu'un Leannain Sith aura jamais comme compagnon seront une Succubes et un incube pour des raisons évidentes d'incompatibilité.

Harry hocha la tête et l’instant d’après fronça les sourcils en demandant :

\- Si j'ai un compagnon choisi par la magie, pourquoi… je… me suis jeté comme ça  sur … les Dursley ? Demanda-t-il difficilement.

\- À l’instar, des loups-garous qui se transforment les nuits de pleine lune, les sylvains ont ce qu'on appelle des chaleurs même si pour l'incube le terme est plus en rut…

\- Ça m’arrivera chaque mois ? S’horrifia Harry.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu t’unisses à ton compagnon, oui…

\- S'unir ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Sans compter les rites du compagnon. Chez le Leannain Sith, ça se passe en deux étapes la reconnaissance – le nom est assez clair – et le coït, c'est seulement avec le deuxième que les chaleurs disparaissent. 

\- Sans compter les rites du compagnon ?

\- Oui, tout dépend du compagnon en question. Si par exemple ton compagnon s’avère être un loup-garou, pour vous unir, il faut absolument que ça se fasse dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune et le loup devra te mordre pour t’injecter une sorte de venin qui fera que la meute ou autres êtres magiques  sauront que tu es lié à lui, la dernière étape est la même que la tienne. Je te donnerais des livres où tout est expliqué en détail.

\- D’accord, merci.

\- Pour en revenir à mon explication de base, les chaleurs sont sur une période de trois jours. Elle commence la veille de la pleine lune et s'achève la nuit précédente de cette même pleine lune. Elles ont comme rôle de lever les inhibitions pour que le Sylvain  acquière plus facilement de l'expérience, pour pouvoir tout de suite satisfaire son compagnon. Il est possible de les combattre pendant un temps, mais le corps finit par se mettre en « transe » si je peux dire et ira voir la personne la plus expérimentée qui l'entoure.

\- C’est pour ça que j’ai été voir mon oncle plutôt que mon cousin et comme j’ai pu avoir les deux à la fois… lâcha Harry avec dégoût.

Remus put voir les yeux de son louveteau s’agrandir. Une phrase que le lycanthrope avait dite à Harry au début de son explication lui revient en mémoire.

\- Attends, tu m'as dit tout à leur qu'à chaque fois toutes les parties étaient consentantes, donc mon oncle et mon cousin voulaient de moi ?

\- Inconsciemment, mais oui.

\- Et quoi que je fasse, je passerais en « transe ».

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Oh Merlin, ça veut dire que je vais encore atterrir dans la chambre de mon oncle cette nuit ? s'écria d'horreur Harry.

\- Non, tu ne resteras pas dans cette maison plus longtemps. Tu as fini de manger ?

\- Oui, j'ai fini, répondit le brun, mais il n'est pas question non plus que je  vive avec tante Pétunia et tante Marge.

\- Non, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça,  rigola Remus, que dirais-tu de visiter la région de Transylvanie en Roumanie ? Il y a une maison inviolable là-bas, ou réside, Charles Weasley, je me suis permis de voir avec lui avant de t'en parler.

Harry se pinça les lèvres tout en rougissant furieusement.

\- Tu veux que j'aille vivre avec Charlie ?

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, si j’interprète bien tes rougissements, il n'y aura pas de problème de cohabitation, ria le Maraudeur.

\- REMUS, s'indigna Harry, alors que l'interpellé parti dans un fou rire.

\- Voilà, le Harry que je connais.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison typiquement roumaine nommés Rurale de plain-pied ou un Charlie avec un grand sourire les attendait à l'entrée pour les accueillir.


	2. Découverte

\- Bonjour, et bienvenu à la nouă viziune*, les accueillit joyeusement Charlie. Le voyage n'a pas été trop dur.

\- Bonjour, répondit Remus, il n’y a pas mieux qu'un Portoloin pour voyager sur une telle distance, mais question confort... Justement, Harry me disait qu'il détestait cette façon de voyager.  
Cette dernière remarque conduit Charlie a détaillé Harry qui lui souffla un bonjour rougissant.

\- Ta mère n'a rien dit, du fait que tu partais. Continua Remus comme s’il n'avait rien vu.

\- Maman a toujours du mal à nous voir partir même si là, c'est encore pire du fait que papa ne soit plus là. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement à la mention de la perte du patriarche Weasley. Mais elle a compris que c'était important.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Fred. Demanda prudemment Harry.

\- Des lettres où il nous dit s'acclimater doucement au vampirisme. Maman aimerait, si cela est possible, que j'aille le voir, vu que la tanière de Sanguini est dans la région...

Ils étaient perdus un instant dans leurs pensées, Charlie fut le premier à en sortir.

\- Bref, reprit-il plus joyeusement en faisant un geste pour montrer la maison, vous entrez. On ne va pas rester là, in æternam.

Après un acquiescement de ses deux visiteurs, il céda le passage pour leur permettre d’entrer et d'atterrir dans une grande pièce à vivre moderne – tout le contraire de l’extérieur qui était rustique – ou salon, bibliothèque et salle à manger s’accordaient parfaitement. Charlie indiqua que la large porte en face de l'entrée était la cuisine.

En y mettant les pieds Harry y vit une belle pièce carrée, très claire, lumineuse, avec ses meubles verts d'eau très clairs et les plans de travail en bois naturel, les murs d'un blanc éclatant. Des meubles bas couraient tout le tour de la cuisine, des étagères étaient fixées en quinconce aux murs, le tous servaient apparemment de rangement, car l'organisation tournait autour d'un îlot central, cuisson, lavabo et assise.

En revenant dans la pièce principale, Charlie montra les deux autres portes à chaque extrémité de la pièce, informant qu'il s'agissait des chambres.

\- Celle de gauche est la mienne et celle de droite est pour toi Harry. Chaque chambre a une salle de bain attenante, comme ça, on n’empiétera pas sur l’intimité de l'autre, précisa Charlie. Si tu veux, tu peux aller t'installer.

\- Oui, merci, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui a été attribuée.

En entrant dans la chambre aux murs blancs et aux meubles noirs de style baroque, on avait une vue immédiate sur la nature luxuriante de l'extérieur grâce à une fenêtre d'une hauteur d'envie-ron un mètre et qui courait sur tout le long du mur, provoquant, selon Harry, un contraste de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sublime avec la pièce. La tête de lit reposait sur le mur de gauche encadré de deux tables de chevet. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain, sur ce même mur un bureau y était posé contre. Un fauteuil comme oublié au milieu de la pièce, à moitié tourné vers la fenêtre, achevait de décorer le tout.

Harry fut ébloui à l'entrée de la salle de bain où les murs et le sol étaient complètement recouverts de béton ciré. On y retrouvait encore un mobilier baroque mais dans les ton blanc, violet et or. La baignoire, en fonte émaillée sur pied doré se situant en face de l'entrée, était à moitié cachée par un paravent trois battants à la structure d'or et aux panneaux violets ainsi qu'un guéridon carré, blanc patiné en fer forgé travaillé.

Sur le mur de gauche un lavabo sur pied en porcelaine aux robinets or et blanc, trône au-dessus un miroir ovale blanc à la finition dorure. Poser dans l'espace entre la baignoire et le lavabo. On pouvait y distinguer un chevalet à vêtement, il courait la même fenêtre que dans la chambre. Sur le mur de droite, on pouvait apercevoir dans un coin un petit canapé Louis XV aux boiseries blanches et au tissu violet accompagné d'un guéridon rond, en fer forgé blanc platine et au plateau de verre.

Il fallut peu de temps à Harry pour ranger ses affaires, vu qu'il n'aimait pas s'étaler, il n'y a qu'à Poudlard qu’il se le permettait. Quoiqu'il eût vite fini, il préféra rester dans la chambre, ses chaleurs commençaient à s’intensifier de nouveau.

Remus le trouva sur le lit ses genoux prisonniers de ses bras, alors qu’il venait déposer deux livres, les plus grands étant un grimoire – comme ceux qu’Hermione affectionnait pour se distraire avant de se coucher comme elle le disait – et l'autre au format d'un roman broché Moldu où Harry trouvera des réponses à ses questions sur sa nouvelle condition.

\- Je suis désolé Remus. Lui dit-il tout penaud.

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Je viens juste de me rendre compte que la nuit dernière, Lunard a fait surface et que tu n’as même pas eu le temps de te reposer par ma faute.

\- Ne le sois pas, quand mon loup a compris que tu avais un problème, il m'a laissé la place sans faire d'histoires, du coup, je suis moins fatigué que d’habitude, le rassura Remus. J'ai raconté à Charles ce qui t’arrivait exactement et ce qui en découlait.

Harry rougit furieusement au fait que Charlie sache.

\- Je ne lui ai confirmé que ce qu'il pouvait déduire de la situation sans aller dans les détails, le rassura Remus. On a pensé qu'il serait bien qu'on place un sort d’isolement autour de ta chambre avant que je parte, Charles le lèvera demain, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui, merci...

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry ! Lui promis le loup-garou en s'ass **eyant** à côté de lui en lui serrant l’épaule.

Pour honorer cette promesse et faciliter les choses pour son louveteau, il lui lança un sort informulé qui sans lui faire oublier son réveil en tant que Leannain Sith, anesthésia ses émotions liées à lui. Pour lui donner une chance de mieux vivre les prochaines pleines lunes. Le sort devait se dissiper quand Harry trouvera son compagnon avec qui il atteindra, il l’espérait, la force de gérer cet événement qui fut traumatisant pour lui. Il n’était pas impossible que cela prenne un moment pour le Gryffondor de trouver son compagnon, vu qu’il avait été extirpé de son entourage.

Un coup à la porte annonça l'entrée de Charlie, avec un plateau plein de victuaille, les interrompit.

\- Désolé Harry, je suis loin de savoir cuisiner comme maman, avoua-t-il en posant le plateau, où se mélangait les boîtes de gâteaux, les sandwichs sous-vide et boissons diverses, sur la commode près de l'entrée.

Harry eut un petit sourire en imaginant le Weasley dans une supérette Moldu.

\- Merci, c'est très bien.

\- Ok... Oh, sache qu'un sortilège occultant est posé sur les fenêtres. Tu verras aussi, je me suis permis de te mettre diverses revues dans le fond du plateau et quand Remus m’a appris ta venue et les causes, je me suis permis de faire l’achat de quelques petites choses qui te seront utiles, lui dit-il en lui montrant une trousse de toilette qu’il posa à côté du plateau.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je passerai dans la semaine avec Teddy et Dora !

\- J'ai hâte, lui répondit Harry avec un beau sourire.

En sortant de la pièce, il emporta Charlie, qui lui fit un signe de la main en guise d’au revoir. Une fois la porte fermée Harry sentit le sort d'isolement scellé la chambre. La partie humaine se sentit en sécurité, la partie Leannain Sith, elle aurait bien aimé tout de même se frotter à Charlie. Épuisé, il s'allongea, une minute plus tard la pièce s'animait de ses petits ronflements.

La faim le réveilla, quelques heures plus tard. Il prit le plateau pour le poser sur le bureau, étala ses provisions pour pouvoir faire son choix, qu'il porta sur un sandwich poulet fromage accompagné d'un jus d'orange.

Une fois, son sandwich finit, il prit les magazines que Charlie eut la gentillesse de lui laisser pour tenter de le divertir. Il y avait la Gazette du sorcier, le Chicaneur ou encore Sorcière-Hebdo ou rien de bien intéressant ne s'en dégageait en définitive. Puis Harry prit la trousse de toilette que Charlie lui avait laissé et s'étouffa à moitié à la vue de son contenu.

Il y trouva une bouteille « Lubrifiant anal effet soie » et un tube de « lubrifiant pour masturbation » tous deux de la marque « coffret d'argent » d’après ce qui était écrit, il les posa sur le lit et attrapa la boîte noire qui restait dans la trousse. Il lut les lettrines aux belles boucles argentées, « Vibromasseur anal pour débutants du coffret d'argent », puis les petits caractères derrière la boîte :

« Idéal si vous débutez dans les jeux anaux, que vous jouiez seul ou avec un partenaire, ce vibromasseur fin est réalisé en gélatine extra lisse que vous pourrez facilement glisser en vous, vous assurant de nombreux plaisirs. Appliquez une généreuse dose de lubrifiant anal à base d'eau sur votre vibromasseur et sur votre anus pour un plaisir lissant. Vous apprécierez la sensation du gland arrondi pour titiller vos zones sensibles et du membre marqué par des veines en relief.

Démarrez le vibromasseur avec votre baguette pour explorer tous les différents modes de vibrations et de va-et-vient. »**

Il n’avait jamais autant rougi, il avait beau être un Leannain Sith, il avait tout de même été – faute d’un autre mot – élevé par Pétunia Dursley puritaine jusqu’au bout des ongles, qui changait de chaîne s’il se passe ne serait-ce qu’une ébauche de relation charnelle à la télé. Ce qui fit qu’il n’était pas forcément à l’aise avec ce sujet, mais il pressentait que bientôt ça ne sera plus le cas.

Cela ne l’avait tout de même pas empêché de sentir une érection fleurir, il se dévêtit pour se satisfaire, il devait bien l’avouer, il était aussi curieux d’essayer ce que Charlie lui avait donné.

Malgré tout ça, au bout d'un moment, il abandonna, bien que le plaisir de ces caresses fût là, et des images plus que torride de Charlie convoqué, il n'arriva pas à passer le point de non-retour. Il changea de stratégie en essayant de se détendre avec un bain, sans grand espoir.

En passant le paravent pour installer la bonde et allumer l'eau, il s’aperçut qu'il y avait plus de robinets que sur une baignoire classique – mais beaucoup moins que dans la salle de bain des préfets – avec des post-it pour chacun, mentionnant leur fonction, il en remercia mentalement Charlie. Il activa l'eau chaude, la froide, le bain moussant, ainsi qu'un quatrième ou sur la note, il était écrit « potion à base d'extrait d'huile végétale relaxante » avec un commentaire dessous « Si tu es sous tension active là ça ne peut que te détendre » Harry se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer.

Après une minute passée dans le bain, son érection retomba avec soulagement. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument demander à Charlie quelle était cette potion.

Il prit le plus grand des livres que Remus lui avait conseillé de lire, lequel avait pour nom « Sylvains », qu'il avait posé sur le guéridon près de la baignoire avant d'y entrer. Il se rendit à l'index qui était divisé en trois grandes parties, un pour les Succubes, une autre pour les incubes et enfin la dernière pour les Leannain Sith, il alla à celle-ci.

Après une heure à démêler dans l'eau, il se décida à poser son livre pour sortir de son bain pour se glisser dans son lit dans le plus simple appareil, toujours accompagner du gros grimoire ainsi que de quelques boîtes de gâteaux.

De sa lecture, Harry retenu qu'il y avait deux façons de devenir Leannain Sith, soit de naissance, soit par morsure d’un Sylvain.

Que les Leannains Siths mordus sont très rares, car dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cent des cas la magie du Sylvain infiltré dans l'organisme par la morsure ait désagrégé.

Que les trois-quarts des cas qui se sont déclaré sont de Grande-Bretagne.

Que toutes les recherches faites sur les rares cas de Leannain Sith par morsure, l'élément déclencheur n'a jusqu'ici pas été trouvé.

Que l'éveil d'un Leannain Sith n'est pas la même s’il est de naissance ou de morsure. Par naissance, elle commence à la puberté donc aux douze ans pour atteindre sa pleine capacité avec les chaleurs à ses quinze ans. Si le Leannain Sith mordu à moins de quinze ans, il s'éveillera plus ou moins comme un Leannain Sith de naissance, selon son âge. S'il a plus de quinze ans, il s'éveillera d'un coup avec la première pleine lune après la morsure.

Que le Leannain Sith mordu, verra certains traits de son caractère changé, ça peut être variable d'un Leannain Sith à un autre. Mais il y a toujours comme constante le fait qu'il sera plus ouvert aux autres et jouera très bien aux jeux de la séduction – ce qui sera une très bonne arme pendant les chaleurs.

Qu'il y a aussi, les spécificités physiques – telles que des modifications pour un Leannain Sith mordu – une silhouette fine, une taille ne dépassant pas les un mètre soixante – si nécessaire un Leannain Sith mordu perdra des centimètres. Le visage, tout en gardant sa caractéristique masculine aura un côté androgyne.

Que le compagnon fait partie des connaissances du Leannain Sith et que les deux parties devaient avoir plus de seize ans pour que la première étape de l'union soit enclenchée. Il est soit du même âge soit plus vieux que le Leannain Sith.

Que les chaleurs puissent être bien vécu, s'il choisissait un partenaire avant la pleine lune. Le livre lui conseille de bien mettre les choses aux claires avec cette personne avant.

Que l'anus d'un Leannain Sith, en plus de sa fonction de base, avait la capacité de sécréter du lubrifiant sous l'effet de l'excitation sexuelle. Il a aussi la capacité à se dilater pour ne pas souffrir de l'intrusion de son partenaire.

Et qu'une fois l'union avec le compagnon achevée la capacité du Leannain Sith à concevoir un enfant avec son compagnon lui est accessible. La seule exception était si le compagnon était un Vampire, car le fait de concevoir un enfant est incompatible avec son rôle de calice.

Tout le reste confirma les dires de Remus.

Il réussit à finir la partie du livre qui le concernait avant d’être trop agité pour pouvoir rester concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.

Il était six heures du soir et Harry ne tenait plus en place jusqu’à ce que son corps se mette en transe pour finir dans l'inconscience, quand il était devenu évident qu'il ne trouverait aucun moyen de sortir.

Quand celui-ci reprit conscience avec beaucoup de difficulté vers onze heures le lendemain matin, il vit la chambre dévastée, il se demanda si c’était vraiment lui qui avait pu mettre la pièce dans cet état. Pas un seul meuble était resté en entier. La salle de bain avait aussi subi son courroux.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le Survivant sortit de la chambre, après avoir tous réparer et être présentable. Charlie l'accueillit avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

\- Ça va. Tu vas bien. Demanda Charlie prudemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, quand il comprit l’inquiétude de Charlie.

\- Il n'y avait pas d’insonorisation.

Charlie hocha la tête.

\- Je vais bien, je ne me suis pas blessé, le rassura Harry, désolé de t'avoir inquiété, en s’asseyant à la table pour manger le repas que Charlie lui avait réchauffé.

Harry grimaça au goût de la chose non-identifiable dans son assiette.

\- Charlie, il faut absolument qu'on aille faire des courses pour que je puisse préparer un repas digne de ce nom, car ça, en lui montrant son assiette, ce n’est franchement pas bon.

Le rouquin rassuré sur la santé du plus jeune, rigola de bon cœur à la remarque de ce dernier.

\- On ira cette après-midi, si ça te va.

\- Oui, très bien, lui répondit Harry. Dit moi Charlie, c'est toi qui as décoré la maison ?

\- On peut me prêter bien des qualités, mais certainement pas celui de décorateur, ria Charlie, l’ancienne propriétaire aimait acheter des ruines et les rénovaient selon son inspiration, « leurs données, une nouvelle vie » comme elle le disait. Puis elle les vendait meublée, une fois qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans ces maisons. Moi, je cherchais un coin tranquille qui me ferait penser un peu au terrier. L’extérieur de celle-ci me donne cette impression et l'intérieur m'a plu donc je l'ai acheté, acheva-t-il son explication avec un beau sourire charmeur, qui fit penser à Harry à la trousse de toilette.

\- Avoue, c'est pour m'aguicher que tu m'as donné la trousse. D'une voix qu'il voulut ronronnante. C’est ainsi qu’il s’aperçut aussi qu'il commençait à changer comme disait le livre.

Charlie lui envoya un regard enflammé tout en ne se départît pas de son sourire.

\- Pas seulement…

Cela déclara le début du jeu de fleuret entre Charlie et Harry.

OoOoOoO

* « nouvelle vision » en Roumain

** J’avoue que ça a été très largement inspiré des descriptions qu’on peut trouver sur un site de vente de Sex-toy, je n’avais pas du tout d’inspiration et les aient trouvé plutôt bien fait même si certain mon bien fait rire… O.ô


	3. Charlie Weasley

Charles Weasley dit Charlie est le deuxième fils de la fratrie Weasley, âgé de 26 ans, roux comme toute la famille. Il a des taches de rousseur à profusion au point qu’on pourrait dire qu’il est bronzé, faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux bleus. Bien qu'il soit le plus petit des frères Weasley, il était bâti de manière plus robuste et musclé. Il avait des stigmates, d’anciennes brûlures sur la peau et ses mains rugueuses dues à son travail, qu'il adorait, avec les dragons.

Ce même Charlie était à l'heure actuelle en train de dévorer des yeux un Harry Potter, qui s'activait à faire revenir les légumes à la poêle tout en se trémoussant, allant jusqu’à prendre la cuillère en bois comme micro alors que la voix de Tim Curry chantait « sweet transvestite » du célèbre « the rocky horror picture show » sur la radio Moldue qu'il avait achetée, quelques jours plus tôt quand ils avaient été faire les courses.

\- Je n’ai jamais compris comment ma tante si puritaine pouvait-elle aimer les chansons de ce film ? riait Harry.

Le brun avait découvert que Charlie été plus au courant de la culture Moldue que le reste de la famille Weasley, vu qu'il s'était fait pas mal d'amis Moldus. En raison de son orientation sexuelle qui, sans être rejeté par le monde magique, n'était pas bien vu. Du fait, qu'une descendance, était impossible à avoir.

Harry se souvient de ce que Charlie lui avait dit alors qu'ils étaient dans les rues marchandes Sorcier d'Alba Iulia*

**_Flash-back_ **

_Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse de l’auberge « la Duca »** avec une Bièraubeurre._

_\- Es-tu en train de me dire que les sorciers sont homophobes ?_

_\- Grand Merlin, non ! 'Fin… Attends, je t'explique. Nous, Weasley, sommes six garçons, donc qu'un ou deux de nous se retrouve à être homosexuel ce n'est pas bien grave, car les cinq autres pourront perpétuer la lignée des Weasley. La société magique n'y verrait rien à redire. Mais admettons que Malfoy junior annoncerait qu'il ferait sa vie avec un autre homme, de ce fait il n'aurait pas d’héritier, cela sera l'extinction de la lignée des Malfoy. La communauté magique le mettrait de côté._

_\- Donc je serais mis à l'écart ?_

_\- La seule exception, c'est si la magie choisie pour toi et tu es devenu un Sylvain donc la magie choisie pour toi, et même sans ça, tu es celui-qui-a-vaincu donc croit moi jamais ils t'auraient rejeté._

_Harry hocha la tête de compréhension, il demanda tout de même :_

_\- Si dans ton cas, c'est « acceptable », pourquoi vas-tu chez les Moldus pour faire des rencontres ?_

_\- Outre l'anonymat que ça offre ? Sais-tu le pourcentage d'homosexuel dans la population magique ?_

_\- Écoute jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas pu me pencher sur la question, donc non, lui dit-il avec toute l’ironie qui pouvait avoir._

_\- D’après un article paru, il y a quelques mois dans le ziarul vrajitorilor***, cinq pourcents de la population magique mondial, entre dix-huit et soixante-neuf ans, entre dans cette catégorie et ça inclus aussi bien homme que femme. Ce n’est quasiment rien vu la taille du monde magique. Puis, au fur et à mesure de mes rencontres – qui n’était pas toute amoureuse – j'ai appris à aimer certain coté comme le cinéma ou des styles de musique que chez les sorciers nous n'avons pas._

_\- Tu aimes quel style de musique ? S'intéressa tout de suite Harry._

_\- Chez les Moldus ?_

_Harry hocha la tête._

_\- La soul, le jazz, le Rock des années soixante-dix._

_Harry fit un grand sourire à Charlie. Si sa tante Pétunia lui a bien transmis une seule chose, c'est son goût pour la musique, tout particulièrement la soul et le Rock des années soixante, soixante-dix. À force de devoir faire ses corvées avec ses musiques dans les oreilles, il avait fini par les aimer._

_Charlie et lui passa quelques heures encore à parler musique._

**_Fin du Flash-back_ **

Charlie le fit revenir au moment présent en lui demandant :

\- Quel Film ?

\- The rocky horror picture show.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- Il me semble qu'à la base, c'est une comédie musicale. C'est l'histoire de Janet et de Bard, un couple coincé qui tombe en panne. Ils sont obligés de se réfugier dans un château glauque, qui est occupé par des gens bizarres, qui font des expériences bizarres…

\- C'est vrai qu'avec ton explication ça donne tout de suite envie de le voir, le chahuta Charlie.

Harry allait répliquer alors qu'il éteignait la gazinière, quand les protections de la maison s’enclenchèrent, avertissant que quelqu'un était aux barrières.

\- Bouge pas, ordonna Charlie, je vais voir. Ça doit être les Lupin.

Et effectivement deux minutes plus tard, Harry était pris dans une étreinte digne de Molly Weasley par Tonks puis par une autre plus modérée de Remus. Après ça, Harry put prendre son filleul âgé de même pas un mois dans ses bras.

\- Vous arrivez au bon moment, dit Harry tout en papouillant Teddy, je viens de finir de cuisiner les garnitures pour les tacos, vous aimez ?

Le couple se regardait comme perdu et Tonks finit par lui avouer :

\- On ne sait pas, on n’en a jamais mangé.

Harry leur expliqua ce qu'étaient des tacos et surtout comment on mangeait ce plat, tout en passant à table.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance où discutions et rires se mêlaient. Avec Teddy dans son transat en bout de table les regardant tout en gazouillant.

Après le déjeuner, alors que Charlie montra où Dora pouvait installer Teddy pour sa sieste, Harry invita Remus à passer au salon pour le dessert.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Malgré les circonstances bien. Je m’habitue au changement qui s'opère en moi, répondit Harry en regardant le visage songeur de Remus et ajouta à sa réponse. Et je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

\- Je plaide coupable, confessa Remus et après une hésitation, il lâcha : J'ai dû dire à Kingsley où tu te trouvais.

\- Tu lui as dit pourquoi j'ai changé de planque ?

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais un Sylvain sans plus de précision et que de ce fait, tu voulais être dans un environnant moins hostile, pour te faire à ta nouvelle condition.

\- Ok, merci. Il y a eu d'autres transformations ?

\- Non, je te l'ai dit, c'est très rare.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais une confirmation que les autres allaient bien.

\- Ils vont très bien, le rassura Remus.

Harry lui envoya en échange un regard soulagé.

\- Harry, lui dit Remus d'un ton grave, il va falloir annoncer ta nouvelle situation. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la presse, mais il vaut mieux que ça soit fait comme tu le veux, avec tes conditions, plutôt que ça s'ébruite au risque que ça tourne mal.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il releva la tête vers Remus, ce dernier pouvait lire de la détermination dans ses yeux.

\- D’accord pour l'interview, mais je veux que ce soit Roger Davies qui la fasse. Il me semble qu'il a réussi à avoir une place à la Gazette et il est honnête.

\- Je me souviens de lui, ton choix est bon.

\- Il est possible de le faire venir ici ou il faut que je revienne en Angleterre ?

\- Faire venir qui ? demanda Charlie avec curiosité.

Alors que Tonks et lui venaient de prendre place chacun dans un fauteuil.

\- J'explique à Harry qu'il faudrait qu'il accorde une interview pour annoncer sa nouvelle situation de Leannain Sith, éclaira Remus. Il a accepté à condition que cela soit Roger Davies qui la fasse.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Tonks

\- Il est honnête. Du coup, il fera normalement un article juste.

\- Je vais voir ça avec Kingsley pour le faire venir ici en toute sécurité, poursuivit Remus.

\- Merci.

Le reste de l’après-midi se passa sur une note plus joyeuse.

**OoOoOoO**

Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'Harry était arrivé chez Charlie. Ou une routine s’était installée, le brun s'occupait des repas et le roux du ménage. Le reste de ses journées, le dernier des Potter lisait jusqu'à ce que le Magizoologiste rentre…

Après avoir fini « Dans l'intimité des Leannain Sith » – un livre où tous les rites d'union possible pour un Leannain Sith étaient décrits – il demanda à Remus de lui faire parvenir les meilleurs livres sur les créatures magiques humanoïdes, il en était à un peu moins d'un quart des livres que son ancien professeur de DCFM lui avait conseillés.

Pendant ces deux semaines quand le Dragonologiste ne travaillait pas, ils passaient leur temps ensemble à apprendre à se connaître en parlant énormément, à devenir ami en se programmant des sorties de toutes sortes, bien sûr le brun fut obligé de porter un Glamour. Le roux alla jusqu'à lui présenter certains de ses amis Moldus, mais aussi à flirter en toute occasion. Et Charlie voulait plus et savait qu'il en était de même pour Harry.

C'est alors que dimanche soir, le roux trouva son petit brun devant le lavabo à faire la vaisselle à la Moldue, il ne lui fit pas la réflexion qu'avec un sortilège, c'était moins long et moins fatigant, car Harry lui avait confié que ça resterait un automatisme de son enfance, qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir gommer.

Préférant se glisser derrière lui en se collant à son dos tout en le prenant par la taille et lui embrassant son cou. Harry s’appuya un peu plus sur ce torse en appréciant les attentions du roux avant de se reprendre.

\- Charlie, je ne crois pas que c’est une bonne idée, dit Harry en se tournant pour faire face au Dragonologiste.

\- En quoi ça ne serait pas une bonne idée ? On est tous les deux majeurs et on en a envie.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, ça ne peut être qu'une histoire sans lendemain…

\- Je le sais très bien et je ne te demande pas plus que ce que tu ne peux m’offrir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas… affirma Charlie en lui ravisant ses lèvres.

Harry lâcha prise et s’abandonna au baiser en s’accrochant au cou du roux. Ce dernier glissa ses mains jusqu’au fessier du brun pour s’arrêter aux cuisses afin de le soulever, le Survivant accrocha automatiquement ses jambes, aux hanches de son porteur. Il se dirigea alors vers la pièce à vivre, afin d’investir l'une des chambres.

**OoOoOoO**

Une bouche gourmande et des caresses sur le dos, réveillèrent agréablement Harry, le lendemain matin.

\- Il faut qu'on se lève, affirma Harry.

\- On a encore le temps, lui répondit le roux alors que sa bouche avait migré au bas des reins de son amant.

\- Non, car une certaine personne a préféré qu'on aille rejoindre la chambre plutôt hier soir. Ce qui fait que la maison est un chantier. On va devoir courir aujourd'hui, dit-il en se mettant sur le dos.

\- Je croyais pourtant que tu avais aimé mon changement de programme, non ? questionna le plus âgé avec un sourire qu'il voulut charmeur.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai aimé. Il vit le sourire de Charlie s'agrandir, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Je dis juste qu'il faut se lever. On a des choses à faire avant l'arrivée de ton frère et d'Hermione, acheva-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas félin, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance sans aucune pudeur.

Dans son dos, il entendit son amant s’exclamer :

\- démon…

\- Leannain sith nuance… Rétorqua Harry qui à son tour eut un sourire aguicheur, avant de fermer la porte.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains, à la suite de l'après-midi passé avec les Lupin, pour envoyer une lettre à ses deux meilleurs amis afin de leur annoncer qu'il était devenu un Leannain Sith. De suite, Ron et Hermione avaient tellement harcelé Kingsley jusqu'à avoir l'autorisation de pouvoir voir leur ami que le Premier ministre par intérim avait fini par accepter qu'ils rejoignent Harry pour cinq jours, leur retour étant prévu du vendredi juste après l'interview avec Roger Davies.

Harry avoua que lui aussi était impatient de revoir ses amis. Sa joie était teintée tout de même d'anxiété.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Charlie avait déjà préparé le café et deux bols de céréales.

\- Maintenant, tu comptes revoir ta position sur la distribution des chambres, lui demanda Charlie en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bien que ça soit tentant, non !

\- Non ?

\- Non, parce que Ron et Hermione son peut-être en couple, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont prêts pour partager une chambre.

\- Donc… Si nos deux tourteaux veulent bien partager une chambre, tu diras oui ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Je vais me gêner !

Harry sourit tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et secouant la tête.

**OoOoOoO**

Ils arrivaient tout juste à l'ambassade anglaise pour récupérer Ron et Hermione à la sortie du Portoloin, tellement la liste des choses à faire avant leur arrivée était longue.

Hermione sauta tout de suite dans les bras d'Harry pour lui faire un câlin comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ron lui fit une accolade qui se voulait plus virile, mais où l'on pouvait apercevoir toute l'amitié qu'ils se portaient.

Charlie se contenta d'une bise pour Hermione et d'une poignée de main pour son frère.

\- Merlin, Har…

\- Avant de faire des bourdes, on va rentrer ! Avertit Charlie en coupant Ron dans son élan.

\- Désolé, murmura Ron en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

Le Dragonologiste prit une partie des bagages de ses invités et d'autorité la main de son frère, avant de transplaner. Harry suit son exemple et prit Hermione par la taille en lui souriant tendrement.

Lorsque les barrières de protection de la maison furent passées, Hermione ne put s’empêcher de lancer à Harry :

\- Je savais que physiquement, tu avais changé, mais de le voir, c'est impressionnant !

\- Ah, ça ! Oui, je sais, murmurait Harry avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

\- Mais ça te va très bien, ajouta-t-elle pour rassurer son ami. Tu es très mignon comme ça.

Charlie passa derrière Harry et murmura :

\- Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit une vraie bombe.

Ce qui fit sourire Harry. Et le Dragonologiste ajouta à voix forte :

\- Je vous fais visiter la maison ?

Une fois la nouă viziune visité, Hermione s’exclama avec ravissement :

\- Charlie, ta maison est superbe.

\- Et tu as vu la chambre noir et blanche, elle est sublime… exclama Harry, suivant son amie dans son l'enthousiasme.

\- Oui, elle a l'air très agréable…

Charlie sauta sur l'occasion qui lui était donné tout en se glissant derrière Harry :

\- Dîtes, les tourtereaux pour les chambres, cela vous gêne d'en partager une ? Car j'avoue que je préfère passer mes nuits avec Harry… Affirma-t-il en prenant ce dernier par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur son oreille.

\- Ah ! Mais… c'est immonde, s'offusqua Ron avec une grimace de dégoût, quand il comprit la relation qu’entretenaient son frère et son meilleur ami.

Hermione vit Harry avec les larmes aux yeux avant que ce dernier ne s’enfuie dans la chambre noire et blanche. De suite, elle le suivit alors que Charlie commença à dire sa façon de penser à Ron.

Elle referma la porte et posa un sort de silence, pour ne plus entendre le monologue de Charlie et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, prit Harry qui pleurait dans ses bras. Elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle lui dirait ne le réconforterait donc elle se contenta de le bercer.

C'est ainsi que Ron les trouva. Quand Hermione le vit, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Ron resta à côté de l'entrée.

\- Je suis désolé si mes paroles t’ont blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai encore parlé sans réfléchir, le filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche est encore parti en vacances.

\- Mais tu le pensais !

\- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois gay qui m'a fait réagir comme ça. C'est le fait que tu sois avec mon frère, toi, que je considère aussi comme un frère…

Harry le dévisagea.

\- Veux-tu que j’arrête ma… Harry s’arrêta pour chercher le mot approprié et finit par dire, faute d'autres termes, je vais appeler ça une « relation » avec Charlie ?

Ils eurent la même grimace.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire qui vous pouvez voir ou pas, déclara Ron à son ami avec un petit sourire, après une seconde d’hésitation, il poursuivit. Juste une chose, de ce que j'ai compris, il n'est pas ton compagnon ?

\- Il ne l'est pas ! Confirma le Brun.

\- Dans ce cas, s'il te plaît, fait en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas…

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions !

\- Très bien, j'ai dit tout ce que j’avais à dire.

Harry avait retrouvé un petit sourire, ce qui incita Ron a proposé :

\- Si nous allions rejoindre Hermione et Charlie ?

Harry donna son approbation d'un signe de tête, tout en se levant. À leur entrée dans le salon, ils purent lire le soulagement dans les yeux des deux autres.

**OoOoOoO**

* Ville de Roumanie, la capitale de la région de la Transylvanie

** « Chez Duca » en Roumain

*** « Journal sorcier » en Roumain


	4. Pour une fois que ça se passe bien...

Charlie fit découvrir à Ron et Hermione, comme il l'avait fait avec Harry, la région de Transylvanie – Hermione et Harry racontèrent les légendes Moldues de cette région à Charlie et Ron, ce qui les fit bien rire – et par la même occasion pouvoir faire rencontrer ses amis, qui fusent content d'enfin faire la connaissance d'un membre de sa famille. C'est ainsi que le vendredi fût vite là, tout comme

Roger Davies encadrait de Fiertalon et de Tonks. Le pauvre a l’air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là, se dit Harry.

\- Potter ? Peux-tu me dire ce que tout ça veut dire ?

Et effectivement, ce fut le cas. Harry regarda Dora avec interrogation.

\- Kingsley nous a dit, que comme c'était toi qui le voulais, c'était à toi de l'informer.

\- D’accord… Puis il se tourna vers Davies, bonjour Roger. Viens avec moi que je t'explique ? en l’emmenant dans le salon.

Alors que le trio d'or et le journaliste se dirigeaient vers les fauteuils, Tonks emmena Fiertalon vers la cuisine. Une fois installé, Charlie leur rapporta le thé avec des tartelettes qu’Harry et Hermione s'étaient amusés à faire.

\- Je t'ai fait venir ici parce que j'ai une annonce à faire et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un journaliste qui a une certaine ligne de conduite, donc j'ai pensé à toi, lui apprit Harry.

\- Mais j'arrive à peine dans ce métier, tu es sûr de ton choix ?

\- C'est une interview que je t’accorde donc tu veux ou pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! S’écria le journaliste sans réfléchir, car une interview d'Harry Potter ferait décoller sa carrière d'un coup. Je pourrais te poser toutes les questions que je veux ?

\- Tu peux les poser, ça ne veut pas dire que j'y répondrais…

Davies se mit à rire à cette réplique.

\- Ok, je pourrais aussi interroger Hermione et Ron ?

\- Demande leurs, c'est à eux de choisir.

\- Je te dirais comme Harry, tu peux poser toutes tes questions cela ne veut pas dire que j'y répondrais, affirma Hermione.

\- Ma réponse sera la même qu’Hermione et Harry, confirma Ron avec un grand sourire.

Roger hocha la tête, tout en sortant de son sac, un bloc- notes, une plume et une bouteille d’encre.

\- Dernière chose que je dois te préciser, pour une question de sécurité ta mémoire a été biaisé pour que tu ne puisses te souvenir du lieu où tu m’as vu.

La plume de Davies courait déjà comme une folle sur le papier.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Tu as parlé tout à l’heure d'une nouvelle que tu voulais partager avec le monde magique, de quoi s’agit-il ? Attaqua Roger en passant en mode journaliste.

\- Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai été mordu par un Sylvain…

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit le journaliste hoqueter et souffler un :

\- Ce n’est pas vrai !

\- Si ça l'est, je suis devenu un Sylvain.

\- Un incube ou un Leannain Sith ?

Harry lui sourit content de son choix d'avoir fait appel à lui, il n'avait pas tout de suite sauté sur la conclusion qu'il était un incube.

\- Je suis un Leannain Sith !

\- As-tu déjà trouvé ton compagnon ?

\- Non pas encore, mais il me tarde de le rencontrer ! Affirma-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu as l'air de l'avoir bien accepté ?

\- Ça fait à peu près trois semaines que j'ai appris que j'étais un Leannain Sith et depuis, j'ai lu tout ce que j'ai pu sur ma nouvelle condition et du coup ça m’a aidé pour accepter ce que je suis devenu.

\- Et vous comment avez-vous réagi à cette nouvelle qui touche Harry ? demanda Roger aux deux meilleurs amis du brun.

\- Surtout très inquiet pour Harry, savoir comment il appréhenderait sa nouvelle condition, répondit Ron.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, affirma Hermione en rigolant.

\- Pour passer à un autre sujet, quels sont vos projets pour la suite ?

\- Nous comptons rependre nos études au mois de septembre là où nous avons dû les arrêter, déclara Hermione.

\- Pour ma part, si je n'ai d'ici là pas trouvé mon compagnon, il me sera difficile d’être à Poudlard pour des raisons évidentes… rectifia Harry.

\- Au contraire, ne penses-tu pas que tu pourras le trouver là-bas ?

\- Si, effectivement ! Si d'ici là, je ne le trouve pas, je compte me rendre au banquet pour être sûr, mais s'il ne s'y trouve pas, je ne resterais pas…

Davies hocha la tête d'assentiment.

L'interview dura encore deux bonnes heures et tous les sujets y passèrent, que ce soit la guerre, la politique et autres…

À son départ, Roger était aux anges, car en plus d'avoir de quoi faire une dizaine d'articles sur celui-qui-a-vaincu, Charlie lui avait donné quelques photos où Harry était pour une fois à son avantage, mais surtout fait dans l'intimité du Survivant. La seule demande d’Harry pour le journaliste fut que le premier article ne sorte qu’après la pleine lune, Davies s'y plia sans contrainte.

**OoOoOoO**

Une fois que tout le monde quitta la nouă viziune, Charlie et Harry reprirent leur quotidien jusqu'aux chaleurs d'Harry.

Charlie avait pris trois jours de congé. Et ayant prévu de quoi survivre en autarcie. Harry avait même fait des plats à l’avance. Il fut bien inspiré, car durant cette période ils quittèrent peu le lit, où d’après Charlie, Harry eut presque sa peau.

Les dernières chaleurs d'Harry s'étaient bien mieux passées que la fois précédente, il en fut soulagé. Mais bien qu'il appréciât Charlie, il n'était que son ami et il lui tardait de rencontrer son compagnon, comme il l'avait dit à Davies.

D’ailleurs, en parlant de Davies, ce fut qu'une semaine après leurs rencontres que l'article titré « la grande nouvelle d'Harry Potter » sortit. Pour une fois en finissant de lire l'article qui concluait que toute la semaine, il y aurait d'autres articles sur les divers sujets que lui et Roger avaient abordé, Harry n'était pas en colère ou révolté.

Une chose qui ne changea pas, par contre, fut le débit de lettre en tous genres qu’il recevait après que la presse parla de lui. À la suite des contrôles, les Aurors lui remis trois sacs de Jute pleins.

À part ça, au courrier Charlie reçut enfin une réponse de Sanguini.

\- Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il ne me répondrait jamais, heureusement que je sais que pour un vampire aussi vieux que lui un mois, c'est l’équivalent de quelques jours.

Charlie se mit à rire en lisant la lettre que le vampire lui avait fait parvenir.

\- C'est si drôle que ça ?

\- Écoute ça, « … Je comprends bien que les familles de ma descendance veulent les voir. Mais pourquoi ce harcèlement à mon égard ? ». Il a dû recevoir trois lettres aux grands maximums et il appelle ça du harcèlement.

Puis il arrêta de rire et souffla un :

\- Aie !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il veut bien nous accueillir tous les quatre, George, maman, toi et moi pour une durée maximum de deux semaines, ma surprise pour eux sera possible, mais c’est du six au dix-neuf juillet.

\- Ah d’accord, puis il éclata de rire, ça risque d’être amusant avec tous ses vampires à l'ouïe aiguisée.

\- Je n'ai pas comme toi l’esprit d'exhibition, répondit-il en rigolant à son tour. Un sort de silence devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Renvoi une lettre en lui expliquant la situation et si cela lui va, nous serons là afin de voir Fred ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire.

**OoOoOoO**

Le jeudi soir, Charlie trouva Harry allongé sur le flanc à lire un ouvrage très ancien posé sur le matelas, en rentrant dans la chambre. Le roux se cala derrière lui pour le câliner. Ne recevant aucune réaction après une minute de ce traitement, le Dragonologiste lui demanda :

\- C'est si passionnant que ça pour que tu m’ignores ? Ou alors j’ai perdu tout intérêt à tes yeux…

\- Comment ? demanda le brun qui reprit enfin pied à la réalité, non, désolé, j’étais trop absorbé par ce livre.

\- Et c’est sur quoi ?

\- Sur les créatures humanoïdes qui ont fait partie de la famille Potter au fil des siècles, répondit-il en s’adossant à la tête de lit, savais-tu que je suis le descendant direct du seul Banshee* mal de l’histoire ?

\- Tu me l’apprends.

\- Ignotus Peverell, s’est marié avec une Banshee, ils ont eu un seul garçon, Gildric, qui a – on ne sait comment – eut comme héritage les gênes Banshees de sa mère. Il avait le don, si on peut dire ça comme ça, de prédire la mort de chaque personne qui le touche, là où les femmes elle ne pouvait voir que les morts imminentes.

\- Ça doit être atroce de savoir quand tes proches vont mourir.

\- La seule exception était pour soi. Comme tous les autres banshees, il ne voyait rien les concernant. Il était aussi le compagnon d’un Leannain Sith. De cette union, sont nés cinq enfants, deux garçons et trois filles dont Lolanthe qui est mon ascendante directe.

\- Intéressant. C’est Remus qui t’a donné ce livre ?

\- Oui, ça vient de la bibliothèque privée des Potter. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il a insisté pour que je le lise absolument. Comme quoi, c’est de famille… s’il y a une chose rare c’est pour nous !

\- Donc si je suis ta logique, ton compagnon est un vampire ou un Veela.

\- Ah non ! Par pitié, pas de jaloux compulsifs !

Charlie se mit à rire en venant embrasser les lèvres d’Harry.

**OoOoOoO**

Peu de temps après ils firent la rencontre de Virgil Pietru un bel éphèbe à la chevelure d'ébène, aux yeux d'un beau mélange de bleu et marron ainsi qu'à la peau hâlée et qui parlait un anglais approximatif. Il travaille au bar du « Rubinul »** une nouvelle boîte que Harry, Charlie et ses amis fréquentaient. Charlie tomba de suite sous son charme et de ce qu'Harry pouvait en déduire, c’était réciproque. Par conséquent, il faisait en sorte de pousser le roux vers le barman sans grand succès jusqu’à un soir où ils se trouvaient au Rubinul avec Millie Winterbottom une amie de Charlie, Anglaise et Magizoologiste elle aussi.

\- Tu es sérieux, il n’attend que ça, que tu fasses le premier pas…

\- Harry a tout à fait raison, le soutien Millie.

\- Bah tiens, soit du côté du beau, du grand Survivant, sortit avec hargne le roux.

Ledit Survivant fit la moue à cette remarque.

\- Alors là, tu es injuste. Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis de son avis.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, en présentant ses excuses à ses deux amis. Mais même si ça marche avec Virgil, tu vas faire quoi toi, en s'adressant à Harry.

\- Déjà, tu ne vas pas arrêter de vivre jusqu'à ce que j’ai trouvé mon compagnon ça ne serait pas juste pour toi, lui dit le brun pour la énième fois.

\- Tu vois bien, il pense comme moi ! intervient Millie.

\- Et puis tu oublies que pour la prochaine pleine lune, on sera chez Sanguini, ce qui veut dire qu’il y aura Snape et Draco. Je vais pouvoir vérifier s’ils sont vraiment intéressés par ma personne. Mmm, j’arriverais peut-être à avoir les deux à la fois, rétorqua Harry.

Il fit un clin d’œil à Millie qui imaginait bien le tableau et Charlie n’était pas sans savoir que le blond et le Potionniste faisaient partie des fantasmes d’Harry.

\- Oui et pour les prochaines ?

\- On n’est pas encore là. Si ça se trouve, j’aurais trouvé ma moitié d'ici là. Tu es vraiment une bourrique !

Millie explosa de rire à cette dernière réplique.

\- Je vois qu’il n’y a pas que moi qui pense ça de toi, Weasley, taquina-t-elle gentiment.

\- Très bien, c’est un Charlie énervé qui se leva et alla tout de même vers le bar où se trouvait Virgil.

Tout ça sous les yeux joyeux de ses deux amis.

Les deux heures qui suivirent, Millie et Harry virent Charlie flirter avec Virgil pour finir par l’embrasser, ce qui les fit se lever pour une danse de la victoire.

**OoOoOoO**

Le jour du départ pour la propriété de Sanguini, Harry vit Virgil sortir de la chambre de Charlie quelque peu chiffonné.

\- Bonjour, l’accueillit le petit brun, tu prends le petit déjeuner avec nous ?

\- Heu… hésita le jeune Roumain.

\- Aller vient, je fais de très bons pancakes, insista Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le barman finit par le suivre à la cuisine.

Quand Charlie fit son entrée dans la cuisine, s'était pour trouver ses deux hommes préférés en plein fou rire. Il alla d'autorité vers son amant pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Pourquoi ce fou rire ?

\- J’explique à Harry comment se passait une réunion de famille chez moi.

\- Oui… 'fin bref. Moi, je vais me préparer et finir de boucler ma malle.

\- Une malle pour une semaine ?

\- Ah oui je suis pire qu'une fille, sortit Harry en souriant pour éviter d’expliquer qu'il préfère ne pas laisser d'affaire ici au cas où il trouverait son compagnon pendant son séjour près de Sighişoara, chose qu'il n'aurait pas du tout compris vu qu'il était un Moldu cent pourcent pur jus.

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa chambre Virgil s'en était allé et Charlie l'attendait dans le salon afin de donner le top départ pour l’ambassade afin d'aller récupérer Molly et George, avant de se rendre dans la tanière de Sanguini.

**OoOoOoO**

* Mythe d’Irlande et d’Écosse. En France, on l’appelle « la Dame blanche. »

** « Le Rubis » en roumain.


	5. Vampire ? Vous avez dit Vampire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anguini qui n’est pas son nom de naissance. Il a vu le jour fin du 12e siècle. Il est un contemporain du roi d’Angleterre Richard II d'où son langage soutenu même s'il l'a modifié depuis tous ses siècles.  
> Bien qu'Eldred ait vu le jour dans la noblesse du 18e siècle, il préfère le langage contemporain moins pesant.

Quand Severus reprit conscience, il se sentait bien, tout le contraire de quand l'inconscience lui fut accordée, avec la douleur que provoquait le venin de Nagini qui coulait dans ses veines.

Puis il comprit ce qu'il en était devenu quand une grande soif de sang le tenailla soudainement et surtout comment il avait survécu à Nagini.

\- Ah ! Mon cher Severus, vous me faites l’honneur d'enfin refaire surface, susurra Sanguini qui s'assit sur le lit de Severus.

\- Pourquoi moi ? eut-il droit comme réponse.

\- Parce qu'une personne qui supplie pour que d'autres survivent, mérite elle-même cette survie !

En se redressant Severus, s’aperçut qu'il était à l’infirmerie de Poudlard. Il fit un sourire crispé à Sanguini, car la faim se rappela à lui.

\- J'ai soif, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Il lui était déjà difficile en temps normal de montrer ses faiblesses, maintenant qu'il était Vampire, c'était encore plus.

\- Vu qu’on est en escapisme*, j'ai prévu de quoi tenir quelques jours sans se restreindre, l'informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers une table où y trônait un énorme chaudron ainsi que des coupes en étain.

\- Escapisme ? On est en isolement ?

\- Merlin heureusement, trois enfançons vampires, sans être en escapisme dans une infirmerie pleine de sang chaud, elle en serait jonchée de trépassés.

\- Trois ?

\- C'est cela, confirma-t-il en lui montrant d'une main, deux autres lits où se trouvaient l'un des jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Susan Bones, et de l'autre, il lui tendit une coupe remplie d'un nectar qui fit frémir les narines du Potionniste.

Snape s'en saisit et la vida d'une traite. La soif se calma, mais elle était tout de même encore bien là. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Sanguini l'informa :

\- Il y en a encore dans le chaudron. Avec madame Pomfresh et Eldred, nous l'avons mis sous stase pour que cela reste à température corporelle.

De suite, il se dirigea vers l’endroit indiqué et dut boire deux autres coupes pour se sentir repu, enfin, il put réfléchir de façon cohérente. Et ainsi il remarquait la présence d’Eldred à l’intérieur de la barrière, mais derrière Sanguini. Severus ne ressentit pas l’appel du sang d'Eldred et s’en étonna.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Susan et le Weasley commençaient à revenir à eux, de suite, Sanguini se dirigea vers ses progénitures.

\- Doucement, restez aliter encore quelques minutes. Severus apporte leur une coupe, s'il te plaît. Eldred reste à l’écart le temps pour eux de boire.

Comme Severus, trois coupes plus tard ils avaient de nouveau l'esprit plus clair.

Une fois que Sanguini était sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, il leur expliqua la situation.

\- Mon nom est Sanguini et voici mon compagnon et Calice, Eldred Worpel. J'aimerais connaître les noms de mes enfants, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux jeunes gens.

\- Je m'appelle Susan Bones, informa la jeune femme.

\- Fred Weasley...

\- Es-tu vraiment Fred ? le coupa Severus.

\- Oui, Sevy-chou, il reçut un regard des plus noirs pour ce surnom, je ne vois pas ce que ça m’apportera de me faire passer pour mon frère dans cette situation...

\- Ne commençons pas à nous quereller, je vous prie. Comme je le disais à Severus avant vos éveils, nous sommes en escapisme, en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux des roux, il reformula avec les mots de Severus, nous sommes en isolement. Une fois que tous les blessés seront évacués de l'infirmerie, Monsieur le ministre par intérim Shacklebolt, nous fournirons un Portoloin pour nous rendre en ma demeure le « bârlog »** qui se situe en Roumanie. Où je vous éduquerai, pour que par la suite, vous puissiez vivre à votre guise...

\- King est devenu le Premier ministre ? C'est bien ! Se réjouit Fred.

\- Combien de temps est passé depuis la bataille ? Questionna l'espion.

\- Trois, affirma Eldred.

\- Avec bien trop de visite de vos proches, surtout de la vôtre mon très cher Fred.

\- J'ai une famille très - voire trop - affectueuse, affirma le roux avec un grand sourire.

L’isolement fut long pour les quatre Vampires et le calice. Une semaine, où ils ont vu tous leurs proches défilés devant la barrière qui les séparait du reste du monde.

Fred apprit que son père avait été tuer par les frères Lestrange, et Susan que son oncle Edgar et le fils de ce dernier avaient été tués par la main même de Voldemort. À cette occasion, ils apprirent leurs premières leçons : les émotions des vampires sont plus fortes que toutes autres créatures. Ils passaient tous les deux pratiquement une journée à pleurer, jusqu’à ce que la colère vienne éclipser ce désespoir. Une rage contre eux-mêmes pour n’avoir pas réussi à protéger les parents aimés, puis contre les autres pour la même raison, pour finir par se diriger contre les véritables coupables ceux qui tenaient les baguettes. Susan eut la satisfaction de savoir le coupable aux Enfers grâce à Harry Potter. Fred lui, se promit de les avoir au bout de ses crocs.

Le premier vrai grand choc pour Severus fut quand il se vit dans un miroir. Il savait que son physique avait changé, il avait vu les changements chez Susan et Fred, pour les rendre plus désirables – une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée de lui – pour que leurs proies soient séduites et ne se méfient pas.

Il paraissait 10 à 15 ans de moins, sa peau fut plus douce, son teint légèrement plus blanc, mais faisait moins ressortir le côté moribond, son nez crochu de par une fracture dans son enfance fut remis droit, ses cheveux gras et noirs sont devenus une belle chevelure d'ébène soyeuse et pour finir ses dents jaunes et d'une longueur inégale ont été remplacé par un sourire ravageur. Il avait déjà remarqué que son odeur de vieilles chaussettes fut transformée par une odeur fraîche de menthe et d’agrume.

La délivrance arriva comme un grand soulagement avec la découverte de leur nouvelle demeure, un château dans la région de la Transylvanie - qui de l'avis de Severus ressemblait plus à un hospice de fin 1800*** - pour les trois nouveaux Vampires.

Sanguini leur attribua des appartements composés d'une chambre avec salle d'eau, d'un cabinet et d'un boudoir pour chacun et leurs conforts, selon leur créateur.

Les semaines passaient et ils s'acclimataient tous les trois très bien à leur nouvelle condition. La douce et très timide Susan se révéla très habile pour envoûter ses proies grâce à ses charmes naturels amplifiés par le vampirisme avec une aisance exceptionnelle ce qui ravit tout particulièrement Sanguini.

**_Flash-Back_ **

_Alors qu’ils étaient partis pour chasser à Bucarest, Fred venait d’entrer dans un établissement peu recommandable dans le but est de trouver satisfaction, le regard de Severus se porta sur une femme de petite vertu._

_\- D'ordinaire, vos goûts, mon cher Severus, se portent sur des personnes avec plus d’attraits._

_\- Le changement peut faire du bien de temps en temps._

_À cette réplique, Eldred rit et le mentor laissa le passage au Potionniste, pour mettre une main sur la hanche de son calice et se retourner vers Susan qui se délectait de sa troisième proie de la soirée._

_\- Il ne met pas indifférent d'avoir à tirer l'une de mes créatures des affres du désir, mais si vous ne cessez dans la seconde, je crains quelque issue fatale pour ce pauvre bougre, ma belle Susan._

_Ladite Susan, abandonna à contre cœur l’homme en se léchant les lèvres._

_\- C’est bien ce qui me semblait, déclara-t-elle._

_\- Vous me surprenez de jour en jour, très chère, il y a bien longtemps que je n’avais vu une personne avec un appétit tel que le vôtre._

_\- Et c’est grave ?_

_\- Non, cette passion s'estompera avec le temps, tout comme celle de Fred à retrousser les jupes de tout ce qu’il se sustente._

**_Fin du Flash-Back_ **

Ce fut fin juin, alors qu’ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le grand salon, que Sanguini, une lettre à la main, attirant l’attention des autres occupants de la pièce en riant.

\- Qui a-t-il de si risible dans cette missive ? interrogea Eldred.

\- J'entretiens depuis peu une correspondance avec certains des proches de ses jeunes gens. Ils m'ont tous fait part de leurs désirs de vous visiter, en finissant par s’adresser à ces derniers, j'ai accédé à leurs requêtes et donc pris les dispositions et moyens nécessaires pour un séjour d’une durée de quatorze jours à compter du six juillet.

\- Mais c'est super ! Qui vient ? S'exclama Susan.

\- Madame Malfoy et son fils, pour vous mon ami, en parlant à Severus

Cette annonce fit lever les sourcils de Severus.

\- Monsieur et madame Bones, votre oncle et tante, ma chère enfant.

\- En même temps, il ne me reste qu'eux, dit-elle, d'un air triste.

Eldred alla prendre place à côté d’elle pour la consoler.

\- Madame Weasley, monsieur Charlie Weasley, monsieur Georges Weasley et pour finir monsieur Potter.

Fred eut un sourire qui faisait le tour de sa tête en apprenant que tout ce monde venait pour lui.

\- Et ce billet, en montrant ladite lettre, me vient de Charlie Weasley, pour m'informer qu'il me remerciait et acceptait l'invitation avec plaisir, cependant, c'était également la période de chaleur de monsieur Potter. De ce fait, il demandait si cela nous incommoderait. C'est cela qui me faisait rire mon aimé, car voyez-vous cela risque d'être fort intéressant et bien divertissant.

\- Si je suis bien ce que vous nous dites, vous allez ouvrir votre porte également à monsieur Potter ? s’enquit le Potionniste en faisant sa tête des mauvais jours.

\- Fichtre, Severus, je vous croyais en bien meilleur terme avec ce jeune homme ?

\- C’est le cas, Draco et moi-même nous entendions bien mieux avec Monsieur Potter et son entourage. Ce n’est pas pour autant que je souhaite le voir et l’entendre copuler sans honte pendant trois jours.

Ce commentaire fit rire les deux plus jeunes et sourire leur mentor et son calice.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus se souvient du moment où Draco avait ouvert les yeux sur sa situation à l’échec de son père au ministère et prendre conscience qu’il ne voulait pas de ce monde. C’est ainsi que cet été-là, Severus ne reçut pas que la visite de Narcissa et Bellatrix, mais également celle de Draco qui après avoir passé trois heures à lui confier son désaccord avec le Seigneur des

Ténèbres, et également son impuissance à intervenir. Le Maître des potions confirma les soupçons du blond en lui proposant de voir Dumbledore pour sa protection ainsi que celle de sa mère.

Ce fut ainsi que Draco intégra l’Ordre du Phénix, seul le trio d’or, Minerva McGonagall, en plus du directeur et de Severus furent au courant de ce ralliement, de la même façon que ce même groupe était les seules à savoir pour l'orchestration de la mort d'Albus – qu’ils eurent du mal à accepter – du fait que le trio et Draco passaient une grande partie de l’été et de l’année qui suivit à un entraînement rude, fourni par leurs trois professeurs.

C'est ainsi que, les étudiants et leur professeur de potions ont fini, durant cette période-là, par mettre leurs différents de côté et à mieux se connaître. Même s’ils ne peuvent se dire amis, ils savent apprécier certaines qualités des uns et des autres. Toutefois, les deux Serpentards ne l’avoueraient jamais même sous la torture, mais ils avaient un faible pour le brun.

Une fois la guerre finie, le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le trio purent faire la lumière sur le rôle d’espion des deux Serpentards dans ce conflit de telle manière à leur éviter toutes incarcérations.

**OoOoOoO**

* escapisme : pas sûr que ce terme convienne tout à fait au contexte… ô.O

** « Bârlog » Roumain qui veut dire tanière.

*** Pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'avez déjà vue la plus vieille partie de l’Hôpital de Roubaix qui est justement un hospice de fin 1800, c’est comme ça que je vois la demeure de Sanguini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mon compagnon**

 

Une fois arrivé à la zone de débarquement de l'ambassade, ils rejoignirent le groupe que formaient madame Malfoy, Draco, monsieur et madame Bones, Madame Weasley et Georges. Harry fut happé par la mère de ses amis dans une étreinte qui l’étouffa.

\- Harry, chéri, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui madame Weasley, je vais très bien, merci. Et même si je ne m'attendais pas du tout à devenir un Leannain Sith, je me suis fait à cette idée, répondit le brun, à la question sous-jacente avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

Après les politesses d'usage aux personnes de l'assemblée, ils se mirent en route.

Arrivés aux grilles du château où ils hébergeront pendant deux semaines, Harry eut l'impression d'être devant un hôpital psychiatrique d'un mauvais film d'horreur, sombre, sinistre et délabré.

Un elfe de maison les accueillit et les amena dans un très grand salon décoré avec goût, c’était un contraste extrême avec l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

C'est avec une certaine excitation qu'ils attendaient leurs hôtes.

**OoOoOoO**

Un vent de fête soufflait dans la demeure de Sanguini depuis l’annonce de la venue d’invité, pas seulement chez les vampires, également chez les elfes de maison. Les petites créatures couraient dans tout le manoir pour nettoyer de fond en comble, en se réjouissant de pouvoir de nouveau préparer des banquets, car à part les repas de leur maître Eldred, ils ne préparaient rien d’autre.

C’est dans cette ambiance que Fred, Susan et Severus se rendirent au grand salon à l’annonce de l’arrivée de leurs proches.

Quand Severus rentra dans la pièce, il sentit une fragrance des plus exquises qu'il n'ait jamais pu imaginer sentir. Son calice était là, il le savait. Il ouvrit vite les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir fermé, pris d'une colère sourde sur la réflexion de Susan.

\- C'est toi qui sens si bon, Harry ?

Un grognement suit cette question et Susan rentra la tête dans les épaules et leva les mains en reculant le plus loin possible du jeune brun en signe de reddition. Tout le monde fut figé à ce son.

\- Diantre, il ne manquait plus que ça, pesta Sanguini en mettant Eldred à l’abri derrière lui.

Il avait vu des centaines de fois cette scène et l’avait même vécu pour ne pas reconnaître ce qu'elle signifiait. Il vit Severus les yeux rouges et ses dents sorties et une posture qui n'était pas loin de celle du combat. Severus évaluait tout le monde, mais son regard retombait toujours sur le petit brun à lunettes.

\- Monsieur Potter, c'est bien ça ? Le susnommé hocha la tête, pouvez-vous vous approcher de Severus, s'il vous plaît ?

Charlie allait faire un geste pour l'empêcher mais Sanguini le dissuada :

\- Jeune homme si vous aimez la vie, je vous déconseille fortement de vous mettre entre eux.

Harry croisa le regard du Maître des potions et sut. Il n’avait plus à chercher son compagnon, il était là, devant lui, n’attendant que lui. Il s’avança jusqu’à être à la portée de son Vampire, qui le prit dans ses bras pour pouvoir l’amener le plus rapidement possible en sécurité en se barricadant dans les appartements que Sanguini lui avait attribués.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, demanda un Draco estomaqué, traduisant la pensée de pratiquement tout le monde dans la pièce.

**OoOoOoO**

Quand Severus reprit le contrôle de lui-même, il était sur son lit avec un Potter plus qu'entreprenant sur lui.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-il essayant d’interpeller son calice en devenir.

Le Leannain Sith ronronna à l'appel de son vampire, tout en parcourant son torse avec sa bouche alors que ses mains retiraient la chemise trop encombrante. Severus comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça, il décida de basculer Harry sur le matelas pour le dominer tout en lui maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et reprit son masque de dureté pour ne pas craquer de nouveau, le petit brun sentait si bon. Après un moment de flottement, il vit des larmes coulées au coin des yeux d'Harry.

\- Allons bon ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ? En utilisant le tutoiement volontairement tout en étant contrarié de voir son futur calice pleuré.

\- Vous ne voulez pas de moi, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez arrêté ?

\- Stupide Gryffindor qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, tu ne te dis pas que ça serait mieux si nous avions un minimum de contrôle sur ce que nous fassions ?

Il attendit patiemment que le brun enregistrât les informations. Le vampire finit par relâcher les mains d'Harry qui alla tout de suite s'accrocher à son cou pour inciter à partager un baiser, qui au début fut sage, puis au fur et à mesure prit de plus en plus d’ampleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup sur la porte les interrompe et que la voie de Sanguini se fasse entendre d’on ne sait comment vu que les appartements avaient un sort d’insonorisation :

\- Severus ouvre, j'ai à vous entretenir...

Avant d’ouvrir la porte Severus vérifia qu'Harry et lui étaient un minimum présentable.

\- Seuls les derniers événements m'ont conduit à cette introduction.

\- Nous le comprenons, affirma Severus en raffermissant sa prise sur la hanche d’Harry, qu'il avait rejoint.

\- Voici mes instructions, j'entends qu'elles soient suivies à la lettre, vous êtes tenu au secret jusqu'à ce que l'union soit scellée. En attendant, les elfes déposeront de quoi vous sustenter dans le boudoir. J’aimerais éviter tout débordement que ce soit avec ma progéniture ou bien mes invités. J’allais oublier, je veux que vous me remettiez vos baguettes…

\- Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous la donne… S’indigna Harry.

\- Accio baguette de Monsieur Potter.

Le morceau de bois lévita vers Sanguini. Le brun allait sauter sur ses pieds pour récupérer son bien quand Severus l’immobilisa d’un bras, de l’autre tendit sa baguette à son créateur, qui sortit de suite après, en scellant les appartements.

Le Leannain Sith réussit à se dégager de la poigne de son vampire pour se tenir devant lui.

\- Alors c’est comme ça, vous choisissez et je dois juste fermer ma gueule.

Il ne laissa pas la chance au Maître des potions de s’expliquer qu’il s’enferma dans la salle de bain.

Malgré de nombreuses tentatives de Severus pour faire ouvrir la porte au brun, ce n’est que tard dans la soirée qu’il se décida à sortir, pour manger et aller se coucher sans desserrer les dents.

Le Potionniste finit par le laisser tranquille en se disant qu’avec un peu de chance cela ira mieux le lendemain.

**OoOoOoO**

Dans la soirée, alors que la plupart des convives étaient couchés, dans le petit salon bleu, il restait encore Sanguini, Eldred, Fred et George.

\- Tu crois que pour moi aussi, ce n’est pas difficile, qu’on soit séparés ? cracha presque Fred.

\- Si je le sais bien, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, pour apaiser son frère de ses paroles malheureuses, puis il se tourna vers Sanguini, serait-il possible pour moi de devenir un vampire moi aussi ?

Fred se figea à la question de son frère.

\- Tout est possible mon jeune ami, mais cela vous demandera une réflexion approfondie de votre part. Car nul retour en arrière vous sera possible une fois la transformation faite, informa le vampire.

\- Comment on procédera si je voulais vraiment le faire ?

\- On vous amènera aux portes de la mort et seulement à ce moment-là, je vous donnerai de mon sang et vous tomberez dans l’inconscient, le temps pour mon sang de vous transformer. Mais vous savez déjà tout ça, n’est-ce pas ? Sans attendre de réponse, il continua, ce que vous voulez vraiment, c’est savoir si je voulais vous faire cet honneur.

\- Oui…

\- Ce à quoi je vous répondrais que je ne ferais rien sans l’accord de mon enfant, votre frère.

Fred était toujours figé ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de lui répondre maintenant, le rassura Eldred, parlez-en à deux et faite moi plaisir si vous tombez d’accord pour que George nous rejoigne. Parler en à votre mère, elle a déjà assez souffert.

Sur ce, il se leva accompagné de Sanguini.

\- Nous vous souhaitons une agréable nuit, messieurs, les salua le plus âgé.

Une fois seul George commença son plaidoyer.

\- S’il te plaît, ne me refuse pas ça, ses derniers mois ont été un calvaire pour moi, je sais que pour toi aussi. Mais imagine, je t’ai cru mort. Après papa… Si je t’avais vraiment perdu, je ne pense pas que j’aurais supporté. Même là, que je te savais de ce monde, je mourrai à petit feu de ne pas t’avoir à mes côtés.

Tout le long de sa tirade des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Ce qui sortit enfin Fred de sa transe et prit son frère dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Tu sais bien que j’ai du mal à te refuser quoi que ce soit, c’est juste que je pensais qu’au moins toi tu aurais pu avoir une belle vie, fonder une famille…

\- Fred, tu sais très bien que je n’aurais pas eu tout ça.

\- Oui, mon bad boy de frère qui attire toutes les filles, mais qui ne voit que les garçons… rit-il.

\- Tu n’étais pas en reste ce qui t’arrangeais bien vu que toi, les filles étaient ton rayon, le suit-il dans son hilarité.

Ils appréciaient un moment leurs étreintes silencieuses qui furent rompues par Fred.

\- Merlin, que tu sens bon…

George s’éloigna quelque peu de son frère pour éviter de le tenter.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit réfléchi bien, quoi que tu choisisses, je te dirais oui.

\- Merci, souffla George.

**OoOoOoO**

Quand Harry se réveilla sa tête fut confortablement posée sur un torse avec une main qui lui massait le cuir chevelu et des doigts qui lui caressaient la hanche gauche. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien là dans les bras de son compagnon, jusqu’à ce que les derniers événements lui reviennent en mémoire.

\- Ne croyez pas que quelques caresses me feront oublier que vous avez laissé un étranger me prendre ma baguette.

\- Je ne le pense pas. Mais je comprends aussi pourquoi Sanguini a voulu nos baguettes.

\- Ah oui et quelle raison peut-il bien le pousser à les prendre ?

\- Quelquefois le couple se retourne l’un contre l’autre.

\- Jamais je ne m’en serais pris à vous.

\- S’il te plaît tutoie-moi.

\- Pourquoi je vous tutoierais alors qu'à peine, on se trouve, vous me trahissez ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il n’eut pas le temps de sortir du lit qu’il fut propulsé sur le matelas et immobilisé avec le corps de son Vampire.

\- Écoute-moi bien, jamais, je ne t’ai pas trahi et ne le ferais jamais. Tu m’as bien compris ? asséna Severus.

\- Pour moi, c’est une trahison. Vous saviez très bien ce qu’on était les sept dernières années de ma vie. Et vous avez tout de même laissé un inconnu me prendre ma baguette.

\- Ce n’est pas un inconnu…

\- Pour moi, il l’est, lui asséna-t-il en se dérobant cette fois-ci pour aller se barricader dans le cabinet.

**OoOoOoO**

Trois jours qu’ils étaient enfermés, trois jours que Severus essaya de se faire pardonner. Bien qu’au début, il n’avait pas vu où était le mal, une fois le point de vue d’Harry exposé, il avait compris son erreur. Mais la tête de mule qu’était son calice en devenir ne voulait rien entendre.

Harry s’était réveillé en proie à ses chaleurs. Il sauta du lit pour se ruer sur sa malle et y prendre la trousse de toilette et sortir le sex-toy, abandonnant le reste. Il retourna sur le lit en se débarrassant de ses vêtements, bien qu’il sût que le jouet ne pourrait pas grand-chose pour lui. Il se voyait mal aller vers Severus alors qu’il l’avait battu froid pendant des jours. Bien qu’il soit le seul à pouvoir le soulager.

Il se plaça à quatre pattes, comme il n’avait pas besoin de se préparer ou de lubrifiant, inséra sans aucune hésitation le vibromasseur en gémissant. Et l’activa avec le peu de magie sans baguette qu’il savait faire, tous en basculant sa tête dans l’oreiller devant lui pour étouffer le plus possible ses gémissants.

Pour l’heure, le vampire était assis au bureau de son cabinet à rédiger sa correspondance avec la directrice de Poudlard. Quand un effluve des plus délectables le figea dans sa tâche. La fumée l’amena devant la porte de la chambre et savait ce qu’était cette odeur…

Quand Severus ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un spectacle des plus alléchants.

\- Chaton, laisse-moi t’aider, lui chuchotât-il en montant sur le lit pour lui caresser les fesses alors que le jouet s’animait toujours entre elles.

Le Leannain Sith releva la tête de l’oreiller pour lui lancer une œillade enflammée.

\- Comment… ?

\- Tes phéromones sont partout dans les appartements. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne serais pas réceptif ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en état pour réfléchir, articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Je vois ça, affirma le vampire en s’installant derrière son compagnon pour admirer le sex-toy faire des vas et vient, avant de le retirer de son intimité et le balancer à l’autre bout de la pièce tout en retournant le jeune homme pour lui faire face.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il initia un baiser qui fut ravageur et empressé auquel Harry répondit avec avidité.

Le Potionniste lui fit écarter les jambes pour s’installer entre elles et commença à onduler lentement du bassin pour que leurs bas-ventres se rencontrent, il finit par récolter de doux gémissements.

Le vampire cessa le baiser pour dériver sur le cou où il ne put résister à y laisser une marque. Puis ses lèvres coururent sur la clavicule allant jusqu’au bouton rosé droit qu’il maltraita. Une de ses mains descendit vers la virilité réveillée pour la caresser afin d'obtenir des gémissements plus que sonores, qu’il lui fit penser à des ronronnements.

\- Hum… Sev’…

Il adorait quand on l’appelait Sev', mais très peu de personnes avaient eu ce privilège.

Malgré tout ça Harry réussit à lui déboutonner sa chemise et à déboucler sa ceinture afin de faire glisser le pantalon à mi-cuisse du vampire. Il inversa leur position et vit le gland du Maître des potions dépassé du sous-vêtement, il se lécha les lèvres d’anticipation.

Plus tard chaton, on va s’unir et après, on pourra faire ce que tu veux ?

Le brun fit une petite moue, mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Connais-tu le rituel pour l’union ? demanda Severus

\- Oui, tu vas me donner de ton sang, on aura un rapport sexuel et au point culminant, tu boiras mon sang. Et comme je suis un Sylvain, on répétera les deux dernières étapes jusqu’à ce qu'on en ressente plus un besoin vital, ronronna Harry d’anticipation.

\- Exacte ! le félicita en caressant ses hanches tout en le dévorant des yeux, tu es magnifique, à croquer !

\- Prouve-le-moi, défia le Gryffindor en se décalant pour lui enlever le pantalon ainsi que le dessous qu’il portait, délivrant le sexe aux dimensions plus qu’honorables alors que son vampire tira la chemise qu’il avait encore sur les épaules.

L’Élu se rallongea sur le dos, son compagnon le rejoignit en s’étendant sur le flanc près de lui en se mordant le poignet pour le présenter à Harry. Lequel, après une hésitation le porta à ses lèvres.

À l'instant où son sang entra dans l'organisme du Leannain Sith l’envie de le faire sien, obséda encore plus le vampire que quand il avait senti les phéromones. Il bascula entre les cuisses d'Harry qui était ivre de son sang.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Severus se présenta à l’entrée qu’il convoitait. D’un coup de reins, il pénétra l’intimité de son calice et ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il fut enchâssé, en se promettant d’honorer comme il se doit son compagnon une fois qu’ils seraient moins empressés.

Il amorça le premier mouvement de retrait pour replonger d'un grand coup sec touchant ainsi la prostate du premier coup. Ses va-et-vient se firent tout de suite erratique, cela ne l’empêcha pas de savourer ce corps et ses gémissements qu'il aimait déjà. Harry accompagnait chaque retour pour donner plus de puissance aux coups de boutoir.

Finissant par se laisser aller au plaisir qu'ils se procuraient.

Ils passaient une grande partie des trois jours suivants à copuler encore et encore, essayant diverses positions et revenaient toujours à celles qu’ils préféraient, celles qui les satisfaisaient le plus. Le reste du temps permettait à Harry de se reposer ainsi qu’à manger afin de produire à nouveau du sang.

**OoOoOoO**

À son réveil au dimanche matin, Harry ne ressentit pas ce besoin de se ruer sur Severus pour qu’il le satisfasse. Sa seule envie fut de se blottir tout contre lui pour pouvoir se réveiller tranquillement, ce qu’il se fit un plaisir de faire. Le vampire vient lui caresser le dos et sa cuisse qu’il avait posé sur lui.

\- C’est affolant comment ça peut me paraître naturel que je sois blotti dans tes bras, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m’en passer, s’étonna Harry en appréciant les caresses de son professeur de potions.

\- Le lien y est pour beaucoup.

\- Serais-tu en train de me dire que ce que nous ressentons est dicté par le lien.

\- Non, mais c’est un accélérateur.

\- Développe ?

\- Si on n’avait pas le lien pour nous pousser, on serait encore à se tourner autour comme l’année dernière ou plutôt, tu serais toujours à m’en vouloir au lieu d’être là, dans ce lit après une nuit de débauche, lui expliqua-t-il avec joie en allant déposer une pluie de baiser dans son cou.

\- Trois jours seraient plus exacts, exclama Gryffondor. Et je n’ai jamais dit que je ne t’en voulais plus.

\- Il nous faudra du temps pour vraiment se connaître et se comprendre…

\- À qui le dis-tu… C'est bizarre, j'ai lu plein de livres sur les couples les Leannain Sith, aucun ne parle de lien avec les Vampire...

\- Peu de livres en parlent, lui confiât-il avant de le prendre un peu plus dans ses bras en sentant que c'était ce dont Harry avait besoin. Je n'ai jamais autant câliné quelqu'un.

\- C'est le manque d'affection dans mon enfance et j'adore quand tu me cajoles au réveil ou après l’amour.

\- Crois-moi qu'un de ses jours, je vais descendre chez Pétunia et lui dire ma façon de penser aussi bien à elle, qu’à son mari, affirma le Potionniste, sa joie retombée. Albus a de la chance de ne plus être de ce monde pour que je fasse de même avec lui. Avec Minerva, on lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas te placer dans cette famille, mais non...

\- Ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment, lui dit-il en se levant, vient plutôt avec moi prendre une douche.

**OoOoOoO**

1 Tenu au secret : emprisonné sans droit de visite.


	7. À qui choisit sa réaction

Le nouveau couple refit surface au petit déjeuné du dimanche.

\- Nous sommes bien heureux avec Eldred, que les sceller ont sauté pour pouvoir vous compter à notre table, les accueillis Sanguini.

Harry mit tout son vocabulaire à son service pour s’adresser à son hôte.

\- Merci de cette bonté. Je ne veux pas paraître grossier, mais puis-je récupérer ma baguette ?

\- Mais bien sûr la voici, lui tendit le vampire.

Severus suivit Harry à la trace. Bien que les personnes présentent, sache sa relation avec le jeune homme, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à avoir des gestes tendres à l’égard de son calice en public.

Une fois leur baguette en main, ils allèrent aux places restantes pour commencer leur repas. C’est Draco qui ouvrit les hostilités en lançant à la cantonade comme si cette conversation se passait en privé avec son parrain.

\- Tu me diras, au moins, je n’aurais plus à supporter tes regards enflammés plus que déplacé, attaqua-t-il avec acidité que peu de monde compris.

\- Enfin Draco un peu de tenue, le morigéna sa mère.

\- Non laisse Narcissa, lui demanda le Potionniste en se retournant vers le blond, je te prie de ne pas aller plus loin dans tes allégations, tu n’es pas le plus irréprochable sur ce sujet et je pourrais très bien me dire qu’il serait bien de révéler à MON CALICE certaines choses Draco.

La tablée put voir le blond perdre le peu de couleur qu’il avait.

\- Je vois que nous sommes sur le même crin de licorne, affirma Severus en reprenant le cours de son repas.

\- Alors là Sevy-chou soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez, argua Fred avec avidité.

\- S’il te plaît Fred… Demanda Harry rouge de gêne.

Le roux ouvrit les bras et baissa la tête pour une révérence en signe de reddition, tout en se disant qu’il arrivera bien à coincer le professeur de potions à un moment pour lui tirer les doxys du nez.

\- Sevy-chou ? questionna George.

\- Oui, tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Ce qui eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus avait abandonné Harry pour avoir une discussion en privé avec Draco alors que le Gryffondor décida de se prélasser dans le lit Bain de Soleil rond du jardin. C’est un Harry somnolant que découvrit Charlie en voulant faire une petite baignade dans la superbe piscine de leurs hôtes.

Au bout de trois longueurs interminables, il vit enfin le brun se réveiller. Ils se rejoignirent au bord de la piscine. Harry s’assit de sorte que ses jambes se retrouvaient dans l’eau.

\- Severus alors… affirma Magizoologiste.

\- Oui, confirma le jeune homme avec un sourire rayonnant.

Le roux se tenait au rebord de la piscine les bras croisés au côté de son ami.

\- Tant  mieux, lui dit-il avec un peu de regret dans la voix.

\- Tu n’es pas seul, tu as Virgil.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu ne me manqueras pas à la maison.

Harry eut un sourire plein de tendresse pour le Dragonologiste. Il lança d’un ton badin pour redonner du baume au cœur à son ami :

\- Il est vrai que d’avoir un cuisinier à domicile n’est pas négligeable.

Son ami sourit puis rentra dans son jeu.

\- C’est vrai ça va être dur de revenir à mes plats préparés.

\- Beurk, immonde…

Et ils explosèrent de rire. Au même moment Sanguini, Eldred et Susan arrivèrent au jardin.

\- Si je peux me permettre, messieurs, ne vous tenez pas si proche si Severus arrive, il risque de mal prendre cette proximité entre vous.

Sans un mot Charlie reprit ses longueurs alors qu’Eldred pris place auprès d’Harry.

\- Vous vous y ferez.

\- D’être avec un jaloux maladif ? Je ne sais pas.

L’écrivain émit un petit rire en lui affirmant :

\- On y prend vite goût.

\- S’il ne nous étouffe pas.

\- Ce n’est pas faux. À vous, d’y mettre des limites monsieur Potter.

\- S’il vous plaît appelez-moi Harry et tutoyez-moi après tout nous serons amenés à se voir souvent.

\- Seulement si cela est réciproque.

\- Bien sûr Eldred…

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux mon cher Harry. Sache, quelles que soient les questions que tu te poses, tu peux venir me voir, j’y répondrais avec plaisir. Après tout, je sais ce que c’est d’être un calice et de surcroît un Leannain Sith…

La stupeur se lisait sur les traits d’Harry, malheureusement, il fut impossible d’en savoir plus, le déjeuner venait d’être annoncé.

**OoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps, dans le petit salon une dispute faisait rage entre Draco et Severus sous l’œil de Narcissa.

\- Je te prierai d’être poli, ordonnait le Maître des potions.

\- Mais je suis poli. Je dis juste que tu as l’âge d’être son père. Il me semble bien d’ailleurs que tu étais le meilleur ami de sa mère, non ?

Narcissa se dirigea vers son ami qui bouillonnait de rage et posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l’inciter à rester sur place tout en s’adressant à son fils.

\- Draco, je te conjure de ne pas aller plus loin dans des bassesses pareilles, cela n’est pas digne d’un Malefoy. Tâche aussi de respecter ton parrain, aussi si Severus est du même âge que les parents de ce cher Harry cela ne change rien. Ils sont bénis par la mère de toute chose, rien ni personne ne peut aller à l'encontre de cette union.

Voyant la blonde remettre doucement, mais sûrement son fils à sa place, le Potionniste prit place dans un des fauteuils qui habillaient la pièce.

\- Puis si mes sources sont bonnes, Harry n'est pas la seule personne sur qui tu as des vues...

Cette remarque récolta un grondement qu’aucun des deux blonds ne releva.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sont vos sources, mais elles se trompent.

\- Tu vas me dire que vous avez fait que dormir les nuits où tu as partagé un lit avec l'héritière des Greengrass ?

\- Je vais tuer Zabini, grommelait Draco.

\- Il y a aussi ce si charmant Georges qui n'a pas arrêté de te faire une cour des plus cavalières, à laquelle j'ai pu constater que tu y étais favorable.

Mis à terre par sa mère, Draco signa sa capitulation. De toute façon il était plus blessé de savoir que son parrain ne passera plus autant de temps avec lui, que de ne pas pouvoir obtenir Harry. Comme l’avait dit sa mère, il avait des vues sur d’autres personnes.

**OoOoOoO**

Dans l'après-midi, Harry accompagna madame Weasley et les jumeaux pour une balade dans la forêt du domaine. Où Molly lança un sujet de conversation des plus embarrassants pour Harry.

\- J’espère que Severus n’a pas été un mufle avec toi pour votre première fois ?

Harry rougit encore plus à cette question que quand monsieur Weasley s’était fait un devoir d’avoir une conversation sur le sexe avec Ron et lui. Par contre cela semblait beaucoup amuser les jumeaux.

\- Ce n’était pas ma première fois, répondit Harry avec hésitation en espérant que cette réponse suffise à la matriarche Weasley.

\- Je me doute bien, qu’avec mon Charlie vous ne vous êtes pas regardé dans le blanc des yeux, mon chéri. Et ce n’est pas parce que tu n’étais pas vierge que Severus ne pouvait pas être charmant.

La teinte vermeille d’Harry prit un degré de plus à cette repartie. Il jugea plus prudent de laisser le sujet « Charlie » de côté et dirigea la conversation sur Severus. Car même si elle était tout de même embarrassante, elle n'était toujours moins que de parler de l’intimité partagée avec Charlie à Molly.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il a été… il butait sur le qualificatif à utiliser et préféra utiliser celui de Madame Weasley bien qu’il le trouvât désuet, charmant.

\- Maman, sache qu’une fois qu’on a trouvé notre calice, il est tout pour nous, dit Fred en décidant d’intervenir pour aider ce pauvre Harry.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une légère crainte pour la sécurité de ce garçon qu’elle considère comme l’un de ses fils.

\- Oui même plus précieux que notre propre vie. Si tu veux, je te prêterai le livre que Sanguini nous a donné à lire sur ce sujet.

\- Merci, mon Ange.

\- Vampire, maman, Vampire…

Cette réplique fit sourire, Harry qui au passage remercia du regard Fred pour l’avoir sorti de cette discussion des plus déplaisantes et fit rire plus franchement Georges.

\- En parlant Vampire, enchaîna Georges, je voudrais te parler maman.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir en parler maintenant ? interrogea Fred.

\- Oui, ma décision est prise, confirma Georges.

\- Oh, Merlin, s’exclama Harry qui avait compris ce que voulait annoncer Georges.

\- Quoi ? Qui a-t-il ? supplia leur mère quelque peu paniquée de la nouvelle de Georges.

\- La soirée de notre arrivée, j'ai émis l'hypothèse de devenir moi-même un vampire avec Sangini et il m’a dit que cela pourrait très bien se faire, mais que je devais bien réfléchir, car il n’y a aucune façon de faire machine arrière.

À ce stade de son explication, la matriarche Weasley avait la main devant la bouche, les larmes aux yeux et était déjà plus qu’hébétée.

\- Mais ma décision est définitive et ferme. Je ne repartirai pas avec vous. Je resterais ici pour que Sangini fasse de moi un vampire.

\- Mais… mais… et Angelina ?

\- Quoi Angelina ?

\- La pauvre enfant, tu vas la laisser tomber ?

\- Mais maman elle n’a jamais été ma petite amie, elle était celle de Fred…

\- Mais tout ce temps que vous avez passé, l’un avec autre, ses derniers mois ?

\- C’était juste deux amis à qui une séparation avec Fred était dure et qui du coup se soutenaient.

\- Ah… Et… et… si l’un d’entre vous trouvait son calice ?

\- Cela ne changera rien pour eux, intervient Harry, ils auront le même créateur, étant frères de sang et sont en plus de tout ça, Jumeaux.

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- La gémellité et le fait d’avoir le même créateur feront que Fred et moi serrons inséparable même si l’un de nous, voire même les deux trouvons notre calice.

Molly avait les yeux dans le vague. Les trois jeunes hommes pouvaient la voir réfléchir.

\- Je ne dis pas qu’il ne me faudra pas un temps pour accepter ta décision. Mais si c’est ce que tu veux…

Georges se rua sur sa mère pour l’étreindre.

\- Merci, maman.

Ils passaient le reste de l’après-midi à essayer de rassurer la matriarche Weasley en répondant à toutes ses questions tout en se baladant.

**OoOoOoO**

Alors que les autres passaient la soirée dans le petit salon bleu absorbé dans des conversations toutes mondaines, Georges et Draco reprenaient leur souffle dans le lit de ce dernier.

\- Si j’avais su ce que je loupai, crois-moi qu’il y a déjà un siècle que je t’aurais sauté dessus beau gosse, on peut dire que tu sais faire grimper tes partenaires au rideau.

\- Et oui petit Serpentard, à Gryffondor on n’est pas que courageux, on se donne à fond dans tout ce qu’on entreprend…

Sa tirade fit bien rire le blond, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de venir se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

\- Dommage que ça n’ira pas plus loin que ce séjour, murmura Georges.

\- Qui sait quand on aura la chance de se croiser... lui répondit Draco en glissant dans le sommeil.

\- Oui, si tu veux toujours de moi, une fois que j’aurais rejoint mon frère.

Georges resta là à admirer le blond dormir un bon moment avant de lui-même glisser vers un sommeil réparateur.

**OoOoOoO**

Les repas furent les seuls moments où Severus et Harry se croisèrent alors ils accueillirent avec joie leurs retrouvailles dans leurs appartements à l’heure du coucher.

Après s'être dévêtu, ils se rejoignirent dans le lit où comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis trois jours, Harry alla se coller à son Vampire qui était perdu dans ses pensées depuis la conversation sur la vie amoureuse de son filleul et Georges. Il y sortit en débitant la raison de son mutisme.

\- Je sais qu’on n’y peut rien, mais je n’arrive pas à m’enlever de la tête le fait que tu as connu d’autres hommes avant moi.

Harry grommela quelque chose à propos de jaloux compulsifs que Severus ne comprit pas.

\- Désolé, mais même toi, tu as un passé avant moi, lui dit Harry en relevant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et la main pour aller caresser sa joue.

\- Dit moi, qui ?

Harry laissa tomber sa main et son regard se voila. Severus en tira des conclusions qui n’était pas les bonnes.

\- Il y en a eu tant que ça pour que tu réagisses de cette façon-là ?

\- Pas du tout, s’emporta son calice en se dégageant de ses bras, Sachez monsieur qu’il y en a eu que trois, en revenant au vouvoiement tellement il était en colère.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais…

\- … une pute ? C’est vrai après tout un Leannain Sith couche avec tout ce qui bouge, n’est-ce pas ?

Il acheva sa phrase en lui tournant le dos avec l’intention de dormir sans permettre à son compagnon de se sustenter malgré son côté calice qui lui criait de ne surtout pas faire ça. Après tous les Vampires pouvaient très bien se contenter d’une morsure tous les deux jours. C’est sans compter sur le Potionniste qui vient se coller à lui pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

\- Tu n’es pas une pute, tu es mon calice et je veux seulement savoir qui a eu la chance d’avoir un peu de tendresse de ta part.

Harry eut un rire amer avant de lui avouer ce qu’il aurait préféré lui cacher.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai donné de la tendresse à mon oncle et mon cousin ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Severus décontenancé.

L’air autour d’Harry vibrait et la signature magique de Remus se fit sentir ce qui interloqua Severus qui se demanda ce qui venait de se passer.

L’élu choisit de rester dos à son compagnon pour se confesser, trouvant ça plus facile, comme quand on avoue un secret honteux dans le noir.

\- Mes premières chaleurs se sont déclenchées alors que j'étais caché dans la même maison qu'eux. J'ai lutté, mais je me suis tout de même retrouvé pour ma première relation sexuelle à coucher avec mon cousin et mon oncle, ainsi qu’à me faire insulter de chienne en chaleur. Alors tu vois, tu ne serais pas le premier à m'insulter de la sorte.

En lui révélant ça des larmes coulaient toutes seules et il n'osait se retourner pour affronter le regard de son compagnon.

Severus compris ce que Remus avait fait et l’en remercia et à l’opposé, il sentit sa rage contre la famille d’Harry – si on peut la qualifier ainsi – grandir et réclamer vengeance pour son calice, mais sa priorité fut de le consoler.

Il commença doucement à lui caresser les cheveux et à parsemer son cou de baiser léger qui ressemblait plus à des effleurements, jusqu'à ce que Harry se calme et se laisse allé dans ses bras. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos pour pouvoir se mettre au-dessus de lui. Pris appuie sur ses coudes, il glissa une main sur le cou du Survivant jusqu’à ce que les caresses dans les cheveux du Leannain Sith reprirent. Le Sylvain ferma ses yeux pour éviter le regard de son Professeur.

\- Chaton, l’appela-t-il en caressant sa joue avec sa main qui n’était pas dans sa chevelure pour qu’il ouvre ses émeraudes.

Dès que leurs regards s’accrochèrent Harry pu voir les orbes charbonneux s’enflammer.

Severus abaissa la tête doucement, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant le simple contact en un baiser léger. Il finit par ajouter plus de pression, en réaction Harry ouvrit légèrement les lèvres ce qui permit au Maître des potions d’emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes en passant délicatement le bout de sa langue dessus toute en la suçotant légèrement.

Ce baiser fit frissonner le Gryffondor comme jamais, car il était tout à fait nouveau du point de vue de la tendresse et encore plus rempli d’amour. Jusqu’ici chaque baiser qu’ils avaient échangé avait été empressé et légèrement brusque.

Harry passa ses doigts dans la chevelure du vampire pour les empoigner afin d’augmenter la pression sur leurs lèvres et ouvrit la bouche en une invitation que Snape accepta avec ravissement en allant effleurer sa langue de la sienne. Et finit par explorer soigneusement la cavité de son calice en le dominant ce qui surprenait Harry, car la tendresse et l’amour furent toujours là et cela le fit ronronner doucement.


	8. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

Severus se dit que le moment était venu d’honorer son calice comme il le devait. Lui montrant toute l’affection qui lui portait et qu’il ne le rejetait pas malgré la catastrophe qu’ont été ses premières chaleurs.

Il glissa sa bouche sur le cou d’Harry, qu’il embrassa puis le suça en lui faisant sentir ses dents, là où il les plantera, avant de le mordiller tout en passant son pouce sur un de ses tétons. Le ronronnement du Gryffondor se transforma en gémissement. Sa tête se balança en arrière le faisant se soulever autant qu’il le put tout en allant coller son torse à celui du Potionniste. La prise que le Brun avait sur la tignasse de son Professeur se raffermit alors que son autre main alla griffer de haut en bas son dos.

Il délaissa pour le moment son cou en traçant un chemin de baiser jusqu’à ce que sa bouche se refermât sur le téton que ses doigts ne s’occuper pas, pour le sucer et le mordiller. Quand il fut satisfait du résultat, il passa à l’autre. Plus il s’y appliquait plus les gémissements de son calice se faisaient sonores.

Il remercia mentalement Sanguini pour avoir intégré dans les protections de la maison un sort d’intimité qui agissait sur chaque appartement. Il voulait être le seul à pouvoir entendre ces sons sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Au même moment où il se faisait cette réflexion une bouffée de jalousie à l'encontre de Charles-foutu-Weasley le prix, il est sûr qu'il était le troisième amant de son compagnon. Vu leurs comportements, c’était l’évidence même. Autant qu'il savait passer outre sa jalousie pour les Dursley du fait que le Leannain Sith avait pris le dessus sur Harry, c'est surtout la colère qui prédominait chez Severus à leur encontre au vu de leurs comportements envers son calice. Alors qu’avec le roux, ils avaient été plus proches, avec une amitié qui avait grandi, une intimité partagée à de nombreuses reprises et apparemment cela n’avait pas été seulement pendant les chaleurs.

Pourtant, il avait confiance en son Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher cette jalousie maladive d’exploser dès que quelqu'un approchait trop près de son calice et en particulier Charles-foutu-Weasley.

Revenant à son ouvrage, qui était de poursuive son chemin de baiser sur le ventre du brun, un gémissement plus appuyé, et la main dans ses cheveux se serra et se desserra spasmodiquement le firent lever les yeux pour voir Harry se mordre la lèvre inférieure et se tenir à un des barreaux de la tête de lit de son autre main. Il décida de se concentrer un petit moment sur cette zone particulièrement sensible chez son chaton, lui retirant en même temps la seule étoffe qui lui restait. Il l’abandonna un instant pour ôter son propre sous-vêtement.

Revenant sur lui pour jouer avec son nombril, Severus caressa l’intérieur de sa cuisse écartée jusqu’à ce qu’il capture de sa bouche son sexe et enfouit deux doigts en son calice bien qu’il sache que cela était superflu, il aimait pratiquer cet attouchement sur son petit brun si sensible à ses attentions quelles qu’elles soient.

Une complainte émanant d’Harry le fit s’arrêter, craignant lui avoir fait mal, récoltant une autre lamentation de son Gryffondor à la perte des doigts dans son intimité. Severus revient au-dessus de lui, lui volant un baiser léger.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- C’était à moi de te faire plaisir comme ça… lui expliqua-t-il en lui caressant la lèvre inférieure avec son pouce pour lui faire comprendre son propos.

\- Et si ça me fait plaisir de "te faire plaisir", comme il te plaît à le dire ?

Harry lui sourit en lui caressant la joue avec la paume de sa main jusqu’à ce qu’elle glisse dans son cou pour inciter Severus à échanger un autre baiser ravageur.

Sans briser le baiser, Severus s’empoigna pour se présenter à l’entrée plissée du Gryffondor qui enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour lui laisser plein accès à son intimité.

Le Potionniste prit son temps pour s’enchâsser, sentir et apprécier pleinement cette chaleur humide s'étirer autour de lui. Le Brun rompit le baiser pour plonger ses émeraudes dans les onyx de son Professeur et lui souffler :

\- Je t’aime !

Bien qu’il sût que c’est en grande partie grâce au lien que son calice lui disait ces mots le vampire grogna de satisfaction. Et lui répondit sur le même ton :

\- Tu es mon monde.

Il commença de lentes ondulations profondes pour savourer les petits cris que poussait Harry. Jusqu'à ce que cela ne suffît plus alors ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus sec accompagné de son chaton, qui venait à sa rencontre pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils l’exprimaient avec des râles et grognements claironnants en écho dans la chambre.

Le sexe d’Harry était massé par leurs deux ventres ce qui s'ajoutait à la jouissance que le Potionniste lui donnait. Au moment où Severus se sentit prêt à décoller, il mordit son calice en se disant qu’il n’arriverait jamais à se lasser de ce nectar tout en accompagnant son Gryffondor au septième ciel où ils trouvaient tous deux la libération.

Le Maître des potions voulant prolonger le moment resta emboîter au brun le plus possible. Mais le naturel reprit ses droits et son membre radouci s'extirpa de l'intimité du Gryffondor qui l'avait si bien accueilli.

Severus plongea son visage dans le cou d’Harry pour y humer son odeur et le serrer dans ses bras afin de s’assurer que tout ceci était bel et bien réel.

\- J’ai l’impression que tout ce qui s’est passé ses derniers mois, n’est qu’un rêve. Surtout toi ici ! Que je vais me réveiller à l’intérieur de mes cachots dans mon lit trop grand pour moi seul.

\- Sev’, je suis bien là et n’y bougerais pas.

\- Il faut bien que tu comprennes, très peu de personnes ont compté pour moi et ont tenu à moi, deux en vérité… les deux qui ont le plus compté pour moi avant toi sont mortes. Résultat, j’ai très peu confiance en moi quand il est question de sentiment. Le vampire en moi n’arrange rien avec l’accru de mes sentiments…

Tout en s’exprimant, il se mit sur le côté et s’adossa à la tête de lit alors que son amant prit appui sur un coude pour lui faire face.

\- Serais-tu en train de me dire que toutes ses scènes depuis qu’on est sorti de cette chambre ce matin ne sont pas de ta faute ?

\- Où toute au moins me donne une excuse valable, lui répondit-il penaud, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Harry se rendant compte qu’il était loin de connaître Severus Snape. Mais il avait hâte de tout découvrir de son compagnon en commençant maintenant.

\- Qui était ses deux personnes, qui ont compté pour toi ?

Severus fut soulagé qu’Harry passe à un autre sujet même si le sujet en question n’était pas des plus réjouissants.

\- La première c’est ma mère, Eileen Prince, je n’ai jamais compris comment elle a pu se retrouver marié à mon père qui était loin d’être aimant envers elle et qui détestait la magie. Elle avait un air revêche, mais ce n’était qu’en apparence elle était très douce. De sa part j’ai toujours eu de l’affection même si ce n’est pas autant que ce que j’aurais aimé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Gryffondor qui était venu se caler dans les bras du Potionniste.

\- Mon père ne supportait pas que je « traîne dans ses jupes » comme il disait.

Il resta quelques minutes à méditer sur ses parents pour finir par rajouter.

\- Ma mère t’aurait aimé comme elle avait aimé Lily.

De ce commentaire, il reçut un baiser papillon.

\- Et la deuxième personne ?

\- Justement, c’est ta mère, ma meilleure amie, affirma-t-il avec le sourire le plus triste qu’Harry n’est jamais vu. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je n’ai jamais voulu la mort de tes parents…

\- Non, exclama Harry en se mettant à califourchon sur son Vampire pour lui faire face.

Il voyait que Severus était perdu. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas de mes excuses ? Et comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées, lui affirmant :

\- C’est de cette conversation que je ne veux pas, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Et pas des excuses que tu penses devoir me faire. Nous l’aurons, mais pas maintenant.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il sans discuter.

Et ils passèrent à d’autres sujets moins épineux, jusqu’à ce que Severus trouve le courage de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Le troisième est Charles Weasley ? demanda le professeur avec peu d’assurance

\- Pourquoi tu me poses des questions dont tu connais la réponse ?

\- Je ne sais pas avec certitude. J’ai besoin de savoir. Ce doute me tue à petit feu.

Harry souffla d'agacement et finit par lâcher :

\- Je te confirme que Charlie est bien le troisième. Mais tu ne tiras rien de plus de moi à ce sujet.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Déjà pour ne pas attiser ta jalousie. Et puis est-ce que toi, tu vas tout me raconter sur tes relations ?

Severus se tendit comme un arc rien qu’à la possibilité qu’Harry sache que certaines personnes font partie de ses ex-amants.

\- Très bien… dit-il, semblant de capituler.

\- S’il te plaît, arrête avec cette dualité qui n’a pas lieu d’être. Je suis tout à toi et Charlie n’est qu’un ami.

Mais Severus grommela que des amis ne partageaient pas le même lit.

\- Oui, je te l’accorde en général des amis ne couchent pas ensemble, mais cela n’arrivera plus jamais.

\- Ça a plutôt intérêt, exclama le Potionniste. Je veux bien faire un effort.

\- Merci, amour.

Il bascula Harry sur le matelas de façon à le mordre afin de consolider le lien, il sentait qu’ils en avaient plus que besoin.

\- Nous ferons bien de dormir, affirma-t-il après avoir refermé les plaies.

Harry eut un rire désabusé avant d’embrasser le maître des potions et de venir se blottir contre lui alors que ce dernier éteignit les lumières et remontait les couvertures.

**OoOoOoO**

En cette superbe journée du quatorze juillet, le petit groupe se rendit dans le Targu-Mures* aussi bien Sorcier que Moldu pour son histoire, car ce fut dans cette ville que les premiers bûchers de sorcière furent érigé en Europe.

Ils étaient dans des ruines côtés sorciers où le guide leur expliquait que l’une des raisons qui ont mis le feu aux poudres fut l’installation de quelques familles composées de certains sylvains avec leurs sexualités débridées pour les plus jeunes à cette époque puritaine, l’histoire moldue choisit de retenir que les condamnations de femmes au bûcher.

Severus fut distrait du compteur par un léger rire d’Harry. Il tourna son regard sur lui pour le voir plaisanter avec Charlie qui se tenait trop prêt à son goût de son calice. Quand le magizoologiste se rapprocha encore plus, le vampire n’y tient plus et s’interposa pour remettre une distance qu’il jugeait respectable entre son compagnon et le roux. Il avait bien essayé de faire un effort, mais là, il était à bout, à croire que cet éphèbe pouvait se permettre de telles familiarités avec son calice.

\- Vous permettez, grogna littéralement le Potionniste.

Le roux recula de plusieurs pas tout en fixant un point derrière Snape. Quand Severus se retourna, il vit qu’Harry avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Dans la foulée, Sanguini décréta que c’était le moment de rentrée. Le retour à la zone de Transplanage se fit dans une certaine tension vu que Harry fulminait silencieusement et que Severus lançait des regarde meurtrier à Charlie tout en gardant le brun à côté de lui.

Une fois arrivé à la demeure de Sanguini, Harry monta toujours sans un mot directement dans les appartements qu’il partageait avec Severus, il ne s’arrêta qu’une fois le boudoir atteint. Il attendit que Severus soit dans la pièce pour se retourner.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris ?- Il était trop près de toi… affirma le vampire les dents serrées.

\- N'étions-nous pas d'accord pour que tu mettes ta jalousie de côté ?

\- Tu es à moi ! gronda le maître des potions.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET QU’ON DISPOSE À LOISIR, hurla Harry.

\- Non effectivement, tu es mon calice et à ce titre je me dois de te protéger… de protéger notre couple…

Harry souffla profondément pour essayer de se calmer, sachant qu’il n’arriverait à rien, aussi non.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Écoute Harry, pour moi ce que Charles a fait m’ait perçu comme une menace pour nous. Je n’y peux rien, c’est comme ça. Ce qui reste de ma partie humaine est d’accord avec toi, mais je suis aujourd’hui beaucoup plus Vampire qu’humain, de ce fait, je ne vois pas où est le problème, vu que je protège notre couple.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Severus vit Harry s’assombrir, le Potionniste ne résista pas aux besoins de l’étreindre.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec mes amis ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- Vu comment tu réagis alors que je n’ai fait que plaisanter avec Charlie…

\- Ça n’a rien à voir. Désolé de te le dire, Chaton, mais je ne verrais toujours en Charles qu’un rival, un danger pour nous.

\- Si je résume bien, temps qu’on n'est pas trop proche l’un de l’autre tout se passera bien ?

\- Ça et ne pas être seul avec lui.

Le Gryffondor posa sa tête sur le torse du Potionniste en fermant les yeux.

\- Tout ce qu’il ne faut pas faire pour son âme Sœur

**OoOoOoO**

Harry mis au courant Charlie des nouveaux termes de leur amitié. Bien que ça ne ravissse pas le roux, il s’y plia. Tout se passa bien à partir de ce moment-là.

Puis vient le moment de prendre congé pour les sorciers.

\- George, tu veux vraiment rester jusqu’à la fin des vacances avec ton frère ? Minauda Draco dans une dernière tentative de lui faire changer d’avis, car il devait bien l’avouer, il commençait à être épris du rouquin et que s’il rentrait en Angleterre avec lui, il pensait pouvoir poursuivre leurs relations.

\- Oui, désolé, mais j’avais déjà pris un engagement envers mon frère.

\- Très bien…

George put voir de la tristesse dans les yeux du blond alors que ce dernier se détourna de lui pour sortir.

\- Tu sais que tu peux encore partir avec lui si c’est ce que tu veux, frérot. Ou au moins lui dire pourquoi tu restes.

\- Non, ma décision est prise.

Et cette même décision poussa Severus à vouloir regagner ses quartiers à Poudlard. Trop peu confiant en la sécurité de son calice avec un nouveau-né tout frais. Car si la sécurité d’Eldred était assuré vu qu’il est le calice du créateur du nouveau vampire, il n’était pas dit que ça soit le cas d’Harry, tout au moins pour la première semaine.

**OoOoOoO**

* Si j’ai bien compris des brides d’info que j’ai trouvée sur Targu-Mures est qu’elle est bien la première ville d’Europe à avoir mené des sorcières au bûcher. Même aujourd’hui vous aurez du mal à en savoir plus, car les autorités locales et nationales n’en font pas la promotion. Mais à côté de ça la ville a aussi une histoire très riche qui commence dans les écrits en 1332.


	9. Calice et Vampires ou Harry Potter et Professeurs Snape

La directrice McGonagall était sur le perron de l’école pour les accueillir.

\- Vous n’étiez pas obligé d’être là à notre arrivée Minerva.

\- Je le sais bien, mais je suis là plus en tant que directrice, qu’amie malheureusement. Le conseil d'administration a pris des décisions vous concernant tous les deux et il m'incombe de vous transmettre ses désertions.

\- Ha !

Par expérience, ils se doutaient que ce dont elle allait leur parler, n’allait pas leur plaire.

\- Venez, je vous explique le temps du trajet à vos appartements.

Ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les quartiers de son professeur de potions, Harry ne put que suivre Severus et la directrice.

\- Je suis désolée de vous apprendre, que la tour de Gryffondor vous sera interdite, monsieur Potter. Bien que vous continuerez à faire partie de cette maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a été estimé que cela mettrait en danger le reste des élèves, vu que Severus n’a pas libre accès à la tour.

Harry acquiesça tristement.

\- Et à quelle potion, je vais être soumis ? demanda ironiquement le vampire.

\- Il a été décidé que vous aurez un assistant. La tâche de le choisir m’a été remise.

\- Magnifique, une baby-sitter… Et puis-je savoir qui tiendra ce rôle ?

\- J’ai choisi une personne qui n’a pas d’animosité pour aucun d’entre vous. Et croyez-moi ce n'est pas chose aisée.

\- Et donc… s’impatienta Severus alors qu’ils venaient d’arriver devant la porte qui les menait chez Severus et Harry maintenant.

\- Narcissa Malfoy sera votre assistante.

Il était plutôt content de son sort, il s’accordait très bien avec Narcissa.

\- Si je traduis bien le frémissement du coin de votre bouche, cela vous convient ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse ici et vous souhaite une bonne après-midi.

Severus la salua à son tour. Il attendit qu’elle soit assez loin pour se retourner vers son calice afin de l’enlacer.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Ce n’est rien…

\- Apparemment pas, affirma le Potionniste en remontant le visage de son compagnon et en emprisonnant son menton entre ses doigts.

\- C’est juste que je pensais passer une année un minimun normal ». Passé du temps avec mes amis dans la tour, bien que je partage tes quartiers...

\- Harry, ce ne sont pas des problèmes insurmontables, tu as vu et eu pire.

\- Oui, je sais, mais merde quoi, je n’ai pas le droit à ne serait-ce qu’une année passe tranquillement ?

Severus ravit ses lèvres tristes puis dériva sa bouche à son oreille.

\- Dans notre correspondance Minerva m’a confié que le conseil d'administration a décidé vu les circonstances que les septièmes années seront libres de circuler comme bon leur semblera dans le château. Pour ce qui est de te retrouver avec tes amis dans un endroit tranquille, il n’y aura pas de problème, il te suffit de demande l’autorisation à la directrice pour utiliser une des pièces désaffectées...

Pour le remercier de sa sollicitude, Harry agrippa Severus de toutes ses forces.

\- Je peux te montrer ce qui sera notre chez nous pendant les mois de scolarité ?

\- J’en serais ravie.

En entrant Harry ne fut pas surpris d’y trouver du vert, mais au lieu du vert émeraude, c’était un vert amande et du blanc qui tranchaient sur les boiseries claires et le gris des pierres dans la grande pièce qui s’ouvrait à lui dès l’entrée. Elle était aménagée en plusieurs espaces. Il y avait un bureau bas de plafond alors que celui du salon donnait l’impression de ne jamais s’arrêter tellement il était haut avec le mur principal qui abritait la cheminée imposante et les bibliothèques immenses.

\- Nous prendrons le temps de réaménager la pièce à vivre pour que tu puisses y ranger tes affaires, affirma le vampire juste derrière lui, viens que je te montre notre chambre, continua-t-il, la voix profonde devenue rauque tout en plongeant son nez dans le cou de son calice pour y humer son odeur en l’amenant à un escalier qui se cachait près d’un des murs.

La chambre était sur mezzanine juste au-dessus du bureau dans les mêmes tons que la pièce du bas où les seuls meubles étaient le lit, les tables de chevet et une grande armoire. Derrière le garde-corps, on y voyait la fin des bibliothèques. La seule porte donnait sur la salle de bain où une rosace en vitraux illumina une grande baignoire sur pied et sa robinetterie qui sortait du parquet. Le reste de la pièce était du même acabit.

\- Cet appartement est superbe !

\- Merci chaton.

**OoOoOoO**

\- Auriez-vous, mon jeune ami, à redire sur notre accord ? demanda pour la dernière fois Sanguini à Georges.

\- Non.

\- Veuillez me répéter la procédure.

\- Je prendrai une dose de philtre de Paix, Fred me videra de mon sang quand je serai sur le point de mourir, vous me ferez boire le vôtre et pour finir, je tomberai dans un profond sommeil pour que la transformation se fasse.

\- Bien ! Eldred… appela-t-il pour tout mettre en place.

Le susnommé fit monter Fred et Georges sur le lit de sorte que ce dernier soit entre les jambes du vampire. Après ça, le calice donna un verre avec une potion de couleur argentée que Georges but d’une traite en grimaçant.

\- Ça, c’est une potion que Snape a faite, affirma-t-il.

\- Effectivement, c’est Severus qui l’a fait, confirma Eldred avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Il y a que lui qui fait des potions aussi écœurantes… constata Georges.

\- D’après lui, une potion n’a pas à être bonne, elle a à être efficace, expliqua le calice.

\- On connaît son laïus. On l’a eu pendant 6 ans comme professeur, lui répondit Fred en rattrapant la tête de son frère qui tomba en arrière.

\- Mais il a raison, elles sont efficaces… eût-il du mal à articuler Georges.

\- J’ai demandé à notre cher Severus de la faire plus forte que ce qu’il a l’habitude de faire, informa Sanguini.

\- Merci… souffla le sorcier.

Le vampire lui sourit en retour puis se tourna vers sa progéniture :

\- De ce fait, en buvant son sang, il y a des chances que le philtre agisse sur vous aussi. Ce qui dans un sens ne pourra que vous faire du bien, avertit le Patriarche tout en venant s’asseoir sur le lit. Commençons ! Je vous en prie Fred…

Ce dernier mordit son frère, qui réagissait à peine.

Après un moment Sanguini l’interrompu tout en s’ouvrant le poignet avec sa baguette et le porta aux lèvres de Georges qui du peu de conscience qui lui restait, but le sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Il tomba dans l’inconscience après quelques gorgées. Le vieux vampire vérifia que tout allait bien avant d’aller s’installer dans le fauteuil accompagné d’Eldred.

Il fallut à peine trente-six heures au sang de Sanguini pour transformer George.

À son réveil, il était dans les bras de son frère, qui veillait scrupuleusement sur lui, preuve à ses yeux que son choix était le bon.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry était perdu, déboussolé par certaine de ces réactions qu’il avait depuis quelque temps. De ceux qui venaient du Leannain Sith, qui lui donnait des envies soudaines de sauter sur Severus, où qu’ils soient et à n’importe quelle heure. Ou encore ceux du calice qui fit courir Harry dans les bras de son vampire pour être câliné comme si cela faisait des mois qu’ils ne s’étaient vus, alors qu’ils n’avaient été séparés qu'à peine une heure et tout ça sous les yeux médusés d’Hermione et Ron.

Le Potionniste n'était pas mieux, Harry le voyait sourcillé d’interrogation quand il faisait quelque chose qui le surprenait lui-même.

Pas plus tard que la veille, ils écoutaient la radio Sorcière où passait une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters qu’Harry aimait. Il en fit part à Severus. Celui-ci leva son calice pour l’enlacer dans le but de danser. Ça les avait surpris tous les deux.

Harry lança le sujet alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le canapé, lui blotti sur son Vampire, une couverture les recouvrant, après l’un de ses assauts sur Severus.

\- Crois-tu qu’on arrêtera au bout d’un moment à avoir des réactions excessives ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère.

Harry releva la tête du torse pour pouvoir lui faire face.

\- J’aimerais voir Eldred…

\- Il est hors de question que tu ailles à la Bârlog.

\- Et lui, il ne peut pas venir ici ?

\- Il faut voir ça avec Sanguini.

Harry lui fit ses yeux suppliants, auxquels le Potionniste ne pouvait résister depuis qu’il était devenu son calice.

\- Très bien, JE demanderai à Sanguini.

\- Merci, amour, le gratifia-t-il en l’embrassant avant de remuer son bassin pour lui faire sentir son envie.

\- J’ai un chaton des plus insatiables…

\- Avec toi ? Toujours…

**OoOoOoO**

Le clan était venu à Poudlard pour l’anniversaire d’Harry. Avec les Mangemorts encore en fuite, c’était mieux qu’il sorte le moins possible de l'enceinte de l'école.

Georges était nerveux, il savait qu’il reverrait Draco pour la première fois depuis sa transformation. Il pouvait bien se l’avouer, bien qu’il ne regrette en aucun cas son choix de devenir Vampire, il avait commencé à s’attacher au blond et sa transformation n’avait rien changé à ça.

À l’entrée du blond dans la grande salle, Georges sentit l'arôme le plus désirable de toute sa courte vie de vampire, ses yeux virèrent au rouge instantanément. Sanguini eut juste le temps de crier l’ordre au dernier de ses enfants de ne pas bouger avec toute l’autorité qu’il avait sur sa progéniture pour se faire obéir. Trop de gens séparaient le petit blond et Georges pour qu’il ne blesse personne en le rejoignant.

Comme pour Harry et Severus tout le monde fut figé avec le souffle court.

Et comme des semaines en arrière, il demanda au future Calice en devenir de s’approcher.

\- Et en quel honneur je ferais ça, lâcha Draco qui avait peur de comprendre, sachant pertinemment ce que cela aurait signifié pour avoir été témoin de la reconnaissance de son parrain et de Potter.

\- Voyons mon jeune ami vous le savez très bien…

\- Oui, et alors, quand moi, je lui ai demandé de rentrer avec moi, il m’a rejeté, pourquoi je devrais…

Un grondement, l’empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

\- Draco choisit bien tes mots, averti Severus, et je serais toi, je terrais certaines de tes paroles pour le moment…

Le Serpentard fixa le Potionniste jusqu’à ce qu'un autre grondement ramenât le blond sur terre. Il s’autorisa à comprendre la situation, de toute façon, s’obstiner ne servirait à rien, la situation était là. Il finit par s’avancer vers le roux. Là encore, comme avec Potter et Severus une fois qu’il fut à portée de son Vampire, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras pour pouvoir l’amener le plus rapidement possible en sécurité loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Fichtre, de par mon expérience et celle-ci est plutôt conséquente, jamais je n’avais vu de Vampire trouvant la personne tendre à leur cœur aussi vite après leur renaissance, d’ordinaire, il faut plusieurs années voire plusieurs siècles pour trouver son calice alors que vous et notre jeune ami n'avez mis que quelques semaines, dis Sanguini en se tournant vers Severus.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, ce qui semble impossible l’est quand Harry Potter est dans les parages ?

Sanguini partit dans un rire qui fut communicatif.

\- Ne me reste plus qu’à trouver notre jeune couple…

**OoOoOoO**

Quand Eldred rejoignit Harry sur la rive du lac noir, ce dernier avait l'aire captivée par un livre.

Le jeune calice sursauta alors que son aîné s’assied à côté de lui :

\- Il est si bien que ça ton livre pour être si absorbant ?

\- Désolé. Je dois avouer que oui, il est prenant ce aurard (1). Je me demande si l’Auror August trouvera l’assassin…

Eldred eut un grand sourit.

\- Je ne te savais pas fan de ma prose…

\- Pour tout avouer, c’est le premier de tes livres que je lis . Severus a toute la collection dans sa bibliothèque. J’étais surtout très curieux.

\- Ah oui « Le mystère de la maison incartade » (2) ! dit-il avec nostalgie.

\- Oui, Severus m'a conseillé de les lire dans l'ordre.

\- Oui, il y a une histoire qui englobe tous les tomes...

Il aimait toujours autant parler avec le jeune calice, c’était rafraîchissant. Puis l’idée de le guider dans ses débuts de calice n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Passons de la littérature au fait que tu avais besoin de moi...

Harry fut d’un coup mal à l'aise.

\- Ne sois pas gênés je comprends mieux que quiconque par quoi tu passes et crois-moi, j’aurais aimé avoir un calice plus expérimenté auprès de moi à mes débuts.

Le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Avec Severus, ils nous arrivent d’avoir des réactions excessives. Quand nous sommes seuls ça ne pose pas de problème, c’est surtout quand on est en public. Severus est assez réservé et défend farouchement sa vie privée. J'avoue qu’à un certain niveau cela m’agace aussi. Ce qui fait que ça se ressent dans le lien. Du coup, il nous pousse à avoir plus de réactions excessives, c’est un cercle sans fin…

Eldred sourit doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Ça me rappelle pas mal de souvenir… Tu es la clef du problème quand vous êtes dans l’intimité ne te retiens pas de faire tout ce que tu veux et ce que ton instinct te pousse à faire sans te poser de questions et tu verras qu’en public, vous serez vous retenir. Je ne te garantis pas que ça marchera, mais pour moi et Sanguini ça fonctionnait très bien.

\- C’est Temporaire ?

\- Bien sûr, votre couple est encore tout jeune, c’est normal. Il faut que vous vous y habituiez. Avec le temps, ses désagréments s’estomperont. C’est comme avec toutes tes étiquettes, plus le temps passera et plus les limites que tu vois entre le calice, le Leannain Sith et le Sorcier s’estomperont et il ne restera plus qu’Harry.

\- Merci…

Un silence agréable s’installa. Jusqu’à ce qu’Eldred voie Harry se trémousser.

\- Pose tes questions… lui dit Eldred.

\- Je ne veux pas être indiscret.

\- Si tu l’es de trop, crois-moi, je te le ferais savoir.

Harry lui sourit pour le remercier de cette possibilité et attaqua.

\- Comment, c’est de grandir en étant un Leannain Sith ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry confus.

Puis il comprit.

\- Toi aussi, tu t’es fait mordre ?

\- Oui, j’avais une petite trentaine. Une bagarre dans une taverne qui a mal tourné.

\- Comment l’as-tu vécu ?

\- C’était déconcertant. Comme faire une deuxième puberté, lui confia-t-il en frissonnant d’horreur, mais en riant.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis bien content d’être transformé maintenant, affirma Harry en le suivant dans son rire.

Une fois calmer Eldred lui fit une demande qui mit Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Dit moi Harry, je sais que Severus ne t’en a pas encore parlé et qu’il va m’en vouloir de le faire, mais serais-tu d’accord pour nous donner un peu de ton sang afin que nous puissions rechercher les causes de notre transformation. Quand je dis « nous » je parle surtout de Severus et Sanguini…

\- Je ne savais pas que Severus faisait des recherches là-dessus.

\- Et bien si, c’est même comme ça que Sanguini et moi l’avons rencontré.

\- Ah d’accord… dit-il hésitant. Pas que je ne veuille pas, mais comprends que les dernières personnes qui ont voulu mon sang ont fait renaître un Mage Noir. Puis mon instinct de calice me dit qu’il faut que j’en parle avec Severus avant.

Eldred lui sourit en lui disant que c’était tout à fait normal et finit par l’informer que leurs compagnons les attendaient dans la grande salle pour y prendre leur dîner.

**OoOoOoO**

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d’Harry de voir les Weasley, les Lupin, les Malfoy, Hermione, les quelques professeurs résidents à l’année au château, Sanguini et Severus lui criaient « bon anniversaire » à leurs entrées dans la salle.

\- Non, on n’est pas déjà le 31 ?

\- Bien sûr que si mon pote, affirma Ron.

Il se trouva désarçonné, il avait oublié son propre anniversaire, pour le rassurer, Severus le prit dans ses bras.

\- Un bon anniversaire chaton, lui murmura à l’oreille avant de l’embrasser.

\- Merci Sev'.

Les elfes du château, c’étaient surpassés pour faire un repas succulent. Et bien sûr au moment du gâteau Harry eut droit à une avalanche de cadeaux qui allait du panier de friandise offerte par les professeurs à une bague en argent représentant deux ronds complexes entrelacés avec en leurs centres une goutte en rubis offert par Severus.

\- Tu vois, lui, il n’a pas mis quatre ans à lui offrir… accusa Eldred ce qui agaça légèrement Sanguini.

\- Elle a une signification ? demanda Harry après l’intervention d’Eldred tout en l’enfilant.

Severus eut un sourire triomphant en voyant la bague au doigt Harry.

\- Oui, elle représente notre lien vampire/calice et elle est imprégnée de notre magie mélangée.

\- Com… ? À la Création du lieu ?

\- Oui, elle indique à toute créature magique que tu es mien autant que je suis tiens… Donc gare à eux s’ils s’en prennent à toi.

Bien sûr, le cadeau ramena tout naturellement la conversation sur Georges et Draco. Mais en somme, la soirée fut excellente.

**OoOoOoO**

1 - je me suis dit que ce n’était pas possible de laisser polar dans le monde magique alors que pour les forces de l’ordre, c'étaient des Aurors. Donc je suis partie du mot polar qui a pour étymologie « De policier avec le suffixe -ard. » j’ai enlevé « po » de policier pour y mettre l'aur » d'Auror au suffixe de -ard pour obtenir aurard.

2 - Oui je sais c’est par très original que voulez-vous « le mystère de la chambre jaune » fait partie des classiques, du coup ça mes venus tout seul…


	10. Et si c’était ça ?

Draco se réveilla doucement, il se sentit bien. Tellement bien, qu’il se blottit encore un peu plus dans cet écrin de douceur, que lui offraient les bras qui l’entouraient. La dernière fois qu’il s’était sentie comme ça au réveil, c’était quand il était encore avec Georges.

Un déclic se fit en lui et il finit par être en colère contre lui. Il avait apparemment terminé par aller avec un autre homme. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c’est qu’il ne se souvenait pas comment.

D’un coup, il eut cette cloche qui avait fait fuir la douceur qu’il avait ressentie à son réveil, elle était si désagréable dans sa tête.

Une bouche venant lui frôler l’oreille, lui chuchota :

\- Doucement mon ange. C’est normal que tu ne te sentes pas bien. C’est parce que tu étais un simple Sorcier.

Un simple Sorcier ? Je vais lui en foutre à celui-là, il va voir si je suis un simple Sorcier. Bordel, je suis un Malefoy, un Sang Pur et un Sorcier très puissant ! Et puis de quel droit m’appelle-t-il « mon Ange », il n’y a que… le blond arrêta son scandale intérieur quand il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage rayonnant de Georges.

\- Geor… Il ne put finir que la cloche partie dans un son vif et pénétrant ce qui le fit se plier en deux.

Sans prévenir le roux lui mordit à sang le cou où une douleur pire que celle de la cloche se fit ressentir. Il se débâtait en vain, Georges était bien plus fort que lui et le plaquait au matelas.

De grands flashes de ce qu’il lui était arrivé la veille raviva sa mémoire et fit disparaître ce son horrible. Il finit par s’écrouler dans les bras de son Vampire à bout de souffle.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il fallait passer par là pour achever le processus, expliqua Georges.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Bien que mon Vampire te soit reconnu comme son calice, il fallait tout de même procédé à ta transformation. Comme tu es 100 % sorciers, il fallait que je te fasse boire mon sang et qu’il s’infiltre dans chaque recoin de ton corps au point qu’il te fasse souffrir avant que j’achève le rituel par ma morsure.

Un flash de Georges, les yeux rouges, se mordre le poignet à sang alors que lui reprenait son souffle après ce fabuleux corps-à-corps, s’imposa à lui.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit que tu prévoyais de devenir un vampire et pourquoi devenir un vampire ?

\- Pour être avec mon frère, je mourrais à petit feu de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. J’avoue que si je ne t’ai rien dit, c’est parce que j’avais peur que tu arrives à me faire changer d’avis.

\- Je ne crois pas que j’aurais eu le pouvoir de te faire changer d’avis.

\- Ho, crois-moi, s’il y a une personne capable de ça, c’est bien toi. Je sais que je t’ai blessé en te repoussant quand tu es partie du Bârlog. Mais je te jure que ça n’arrivera plus jamais. Je t’aime !

\- Qui m’aime, le vampire ou Georges ? Et tu aimes qui, le calice ou Draco ?

\- Les deux, répondit le roux à la première question. Je ne peux nier que j’aime le calice, mais ce n’est pas incompatible avec aimer Draco, car croit moi, j’ai commencé à t’aimer avant de devenir Vampire.

Il put voir du soulagement dans les beaux traits du blond.

\- Le reste attendra, il faut que tu te reposes.

**OoOoOoO**

Bien qu'Harry ait parlé immédiatement des conseils d'Eldred à Severus, il préféra laisser quelques jours passés pour ce qui était de sa demande.

Il mit le sujet sur le tapis alors qu’ils dînaient en tête à tête.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais rencontré Sanguini et Eldred par des recherches que vous aviez en commun, lui dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- C'est Eldred qui t'a dit ça ? lui demanda le vampire étonné.

\- Oui, lui répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Il t'a dit en quoi consistait ses recherches.

\- Oui

\- Il t'a demandé de ton sang ? Finit-il par le questionner, suspicieux.

\- Oui, déclara naturellement son calice.

Un long grondement de mécontentement sort de la gorge de Severus.

\- Et ? Demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais t'en parler avant tout.

Le soulagement se lut sur le visage du vampire à cette annonce.

\- Bien ! Et le veux-tu ?

\- Si ça te va et que tu penses que ça pourrait aider, oui.

Severus prit un temps pour lui répondre.

\- Je dois bien dire que le vampire en moi hurle son indignation d’utiliser ton sang autre que pour le nourrir alors que le Potionniste lui veut enfin avoir des réponses à cette énigme qui perdure depuis des siècles.

Harry se leva afin de s’asseoir à califourchon sur le professeur, baladant ses doigts dans sa crinière ébène.

\- Dit à ton vampire de ne pas s’inquiéter, j’aurais toujours quoiqu’il arrive du sang pour lui, le Sylvain chuchota cette promesse à l’oreille de son compagnon.

\- C’est aussi TON vampire, affirma Severus, lui caressant les cuisses.

\- Mais encore heureux, finit-il par dire le Leannain Sith après lui avoir arraché un long soupir à force de frotter son bassin à celui de son professeur.

Severus agrippa le fessier d’Harry afin de le porter alors qu’il se leva pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui les mèneront à leur chambre.

**OoOoOoO**

Il avait été décidé pour une question de sécurité que Georges et Draco auraient des appartements juste à côté de ceux de Severus et Harry, le temps que le blond finisse sa scolarité. Ils s’étaient d’ailleurs approprié les lieux peu après qu’ils leur ont été alloués.

Georges et son frère avaient une boutique à faire tourner et bien que les cours n’aient pas encore commencé, Severus était occupé à revoir ses cours avec Narcissa et à assister aux réunions de pré-rentrée, sans parler des recherches sur les Leannains Siths mordu, qu’il avait reprises avec Sanguini.

De ce fait, quand ils n’étaient pas avec leurs amis, Draco et Harry passaient la plupart de leurs journées d’août ensemble, se créant pas à pas une amitié.

\- Dit moi Draco, quand Sev' sous-entendait que seul lui savait quelque chose sur toi, de quoi parlait-il ?

Le bond grimaça à cette évocation.

\- Oh Merlin, oubli s’il te plaît Potter.

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c’est plus que gênant…

\- Oh, allez !

\- J’ai dit non.

\- D’accord et si je te dis quelque chose de gênant aussi, tu me dis.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu me raconteras…

\- Avant de trouver mon compagnon, tu faussais partie de mes fantasmes et avant d’arriver à la Bârlog, je me disais que ça pourrait être bien de passer mes chaleurs avec toi.

\- Et il a fallu qu’il tombe pile dans le sujet… lâcha à haute voix Draco pour lui-même.

\- Hein… sorti élégamment Harry.

\- Ce que sous-entendait Severus…

Le blond interrompu et prit une grande inspiration avant de faire sa révélation.

\- Il m’a trouvé dans un coin de la bibliothèque à me soulager en prononcer ton nom.

Le Gryffondor resta coi devant un Malefoy des plus embarrassés.

\- La bibliothèque de l’école ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi là-bas, il y a des endroits plus discrets dans le château ?

\- Merci, ça je le sais… dit le Serpentard agacé. En même temps, si monsieur ici présent ne m’avait pas présenté son postérieur, je n’aurais pas perdu le contrôle de moi-même et ne me serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation.

\- Comment ça, je t’ai présenté mon postérieur ?

\- Oh oui, crois-moi, même si ce n’était pas fait exprès c'était un vrai appel au sexe, ta manière de ramasser ce livre.

Et Harry explosa de rire vite suivi par Draco.

**OoOoOoO**

Arrivé au dernier Week-end des vacances d’été, Harry et Severus décidèrent de partir pour le manoir Potter afin de passer un peu de temps rien que tous les deux ce qui sera difficile une fois la rentrée passée.

Ils étaient arrivés du vendredi en fin de matinée. Harry avait passé pratiquement tout son après-midi à visiter le manoir. Il finit par se diriger vers la bibliothèque persuadé qu’il y trouverait Severus. En effet, il était installé dans un coin qu’Harry appellerait un salon/lit, c’est un cercle légèrement enfonçé dans le sol, recouvert d’un épais matelas d’allure confortable, agrémenter de coussins moelleux le tout était dans des tons chauds qui s’accordent bien avec le bois du parquet.

En voyant son compagnon ainsi alangui dans cette profusion de coussins, le Sylvain eut des idées très peu chaste, qu’il comptait bien mettre en œuvre. Il se délesta de ses habits avant de s’agenouiller derrière le maître des potions dans le but de gratifier sa nuque de baiser alors que ses mains glissaient sur son buste musclé en dégrafant les boutons de la chemise noire. Le vampire tourna vers lui des yeux rouge vif qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son désir pour son calice. Il initia un baiser fiévreux.

D’un coup, le Gryffondor se trouva le nez dans les coussins, avec un simple :

\- À quatre pattes, grondait par son compagnon, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une des positions favorites du Potionniste.

N’allant apparemment pas assez vite pour Severus, qui releva lui-même la croupe de son chaton. Dans la foulée, les deux globes fermes étaient écartés, Harry poussa une plainte de pur plaisir, qui se perdit dans l'oreiller, donné par des petits coups de langue de son Vampire sur son ouverture délicate. Alors que le Potionniste s’activait sur le muscle palpitant et celui-ci sembla s’ouvrir, il put y glisser sa langue. Il prit de longues minutes à le caresser et le pénétrer de sa langue.

Le maître des potions finit par se relever pour admirer son œuvre. Il ne put résister plus à la vue de cet adonis dont la posture et les gémissements poussés étaient plus qu'érotiques. Il s’engouffra dans cet antre de plaisir. Savourant un instant quand il fut complètement enchâssé.

Le rythme très lent des pénétrations rendu fou le calice qui s'abandonna entièrement et apprécia la domination de son vampire. Quand ce dernier le comprit, il accéléra les coups de reins. Il ne pensait pas aimer le voir aussi soumis.

Ce qui n’était jamais arrivé jusqu’ici bien que dans une relation normale Calice/Vampires cela est établi dès le début de la relation. Severus s’était demandé si c’est parce que Harry était un Leannain Sith. C’est après l’évaporation du sortilège de Remus, que le vampire comprit que cela avait avoir avec sa première expérience qui l’avait traumatisé. À force d’en parler et de le réconforter, Harry avait réussi à avoir entièrement confiance en Severus.

Il emmena son chaton au bord du gouffre, pour ralentir au dernier moment, leur refusant la délivrance. Le vampire le refit plusieurs fois retenant à la dernière seconde alors que l’orgasme d'Harry promettait d’être plus dévastateur, et cela, un peu plus à chaque fois. Puis enfin, le Potionniste concéda à leur jouissance, qui fit hurler le Brun alors que Severus rugissait fort. Le calice bascula docilement la tête sur le côté pour que le plaisir soit complété avec la morsure.

Le Gryffondor eut du mal à revenir après avoir pris un plaisir inouï.

\- Étais-tu venue pour autre chose que faire en sorte qu'on se vautre dans la luxure, beau, petit Leannain Sith ? lui demanda son amant en les installant confortablement.

\- Il s’avère que oui, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais très bien allier l’utile à l’agréable, lui répondit son compagnon, encore, essoufflé. Avoue que tu étais déjà séduit par ma personne avant de devenir vampire, je ne vois que ça pour que tu me fasses l’amour aussi passionnément, si peu de temps après la construction du lieu.

\- Je l’avoue, l’année passée à te former m’a fait comprendre que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent.

Ils passaient un moment de silence coupé par des caresses et des baisers chastes.

\- Tu cherches un livre en particulier.

\- Surtout, des informations sur Gildric Peverell, l’informa Harry.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu avoir des informations sur cette personne ? Et surtout, qui te dit que tu en trouveras dans cette bibliothèque ?

\- Je suis un de ces descendants et comme Malefoy m’a assez rabâché que la lignée est tout pour un Sang-Pur, logiquement, je dois trouver des informations ici.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu cherches des informations sur ce Gildric Peverell.

\- Remus m’a fait lire, ce qui ressemble le plus à une encyclopédie, qu’à un livre, sur les créatures humanoïdes qui ont fait partie de la famille Potter, on y parle de Gildric Peverell comme seul Banshee mal de l’histoire magique. Je suis curieux, du coup, je voulais savoir un peu plus sur lui.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles ça me dit quelque chose…

\- C’est le fils d'Ignotus Peverell. Il a pour compagnon…

\- … un Leannain Sith, ça me revient c’est l’un des aïeuls d'Eldred, coupa le Potionniste, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient.

\- Mon arbre continu avec l'aîné Iolanthe qui a épousé Hardwin Potter.

\- Il me semble que lui, c’est avec Durward le benjamin de la fratrie.

\- Ça se pourrait que ça ait un rapport avec le fait que nous soyons transformés en Leannain Sith.

\- Je ne sais pas, Gildric Peverell est très loin dans la généalogie, il est rare qu’on remonte si loin. Généralement, les gènes de créatures en sommeil ne subsistent que quelques générations, mais ce n’est pas impossible…

\- Maintenant qu’on a un point de départ, il reste plus qu’à descendre, non.

\- Encore faut-il que le ministère nous laisse fouiller dans les archives. Ça, ce n’est pas gagné.

Harry partit dans un petit rire, en commençant à embrasser l’épaule de Severus jusqu’à son oreille.

\- Tu oublies que tu as le Survivant dans ton lit. Figure-toi, qu’il serait prêt à jouer de son influence pour que tu aies ce que tu veux, amour, lui chuchota le dit Survivant faisant rougeoyer les yeux du vampire.

\- J’avoue que là pour le moment ce n’est pas vraiment ma priorité, gardons ça pour notre retour à Poudlard.

**OoOoOoO**

Leurs séjours au manoir Potter ne furent que détente et découverte de l’un et l’autre.

C’est arrivé  dimanche dans la soirée alors qu’ils avaient rangé toutes leurs affaires, que Severus lançait un sujet qui risque d’être épineux.

\- Si nous voulons garder ce manoir comme habitation principale comme tu le voulais, il nous faudra des elfes de maisons.

\- Tu veux notre mort. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la cause d'Hermione, la S.A.L.E. ?

\- Figure-toi que oui et bien que je sois d’accord avec certaines de ses batailles, je ne suis pas d’accord avec sa guerre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les sorciers devraient arrêter les mauvais traitements sur les elfes de maison sous prétexte qu’ils sont plus évolués. Ce n’est pas parce que les elfes de maison ont besoin d’avoir un maître à servir pour être heureux et complet, qu’il faut les battre. C’est comme si les Moldus battaient leurs animaux de compagnie sous prétexte qu’ils ont tous les droits sur ces bêtes. Mais comme je l’ai dit, les elfes de maison ont besoin d’avoir un maître à servir pour être heureux et complet donc je ne vois pas en quoi les libérer leur seraient bénéfiques ?

\- Tu sais quoi, Amour ? Je te laisserais parler à Hermione pour les elfes de maison du manoir… Se défila le jeune homme, en déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres du professeur.

Malgré tout le vampire était content, la conversation ne, ce n'était pas si mal passer que ça. Même bien mieux que ce qu’il croyait. Avec Miss Granger, cela sera autre chose…

**OoOoOoO**

Leurs départs étaient prévus tôt au matin pour le Devon. Le clan qu’ils formaient avec les autres Vampires et Calices fut invité pour être officiellement présenté au reste de la famille Weasley.

À peine avaient-ils mis les pieds au Terrier qu’Harry fut happé par la matriarche Weasley dans une étreinte étouffante.

\- Oh Harry, mon chéri, quel plaisir de t’avoir ici.

\- Maman lâche Harry, souviens-toi de ce que je t’ai dit sur les Vampires et leur calice, prévenu Fred aux regards meurtrier du Potionniste.

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi, Severus, affirma Molly en relâchant Harry, qui fut ramené dans le giron de son vampire. C’est aussi un plaisir de vous recevoir Severus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour tout remerciement. C’est à ce moment-là que Muriel Prewett arriva du salon.

\- Tante Muriel laisse-moi te présenter Harry Potter et son compagnon Severus Snape.

\- Dit moi jeune homme, votre compagnon, n’est-il pas trop vieux pour vous ?

\- Ma tante, s’indigna Molly.

\- Laissez Molly, affirma Harry en se tournant vers Muriel, si la magie me l'a désigné comme compagnon, je dirais que non.

La vieille dame scruta le calice et le vampire d’un regard perçant alors que Fred éclaira les paroles mystérieuses du brun.

\- Harry est un Leannain Sith qui a pour compagnon un vampire.

\- Merlin tout puisant, la dernière fois qu’un couple fut désigné par la mère de toute chose, c’est au 18e siècle, un Leannain Sith et un vampire dans une branche éloignée des Black et d’une illustre famille inconnue.

\- Vous nous l’apprenez chère dame, répondit poliment Severus en regardant Sanguini et Eldred qui étaient justement ce couple. Ils se gardaient bien de le signaler à la tante Muriel.

\- Ces manifestations sont si rares qu’il ne faut absolument pas les oublier.

\- Vous avez tout à faite raison ma tante, la confortât, Molly.

Après Severus et Harry, la tante Muriel fit étalage de ses sentiments sur le couple que formaient George et Draco et de Ron et Hermione. Pour achever le tout, elle fit remarquer de façon peu élégante que Fred, Charlie et Percy n’avaient toujours personnes et qu’à leurs âges, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à faire vite. Il n’y a que Ginny qui échappa à la langue acérée de la vieille dame.

Malgré tout le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance des plus joyeuses.

Severus eut tout de même trouvé un moment de calme avec le vieux vampire et son calice pour parler de la potentielle découverte qu’il avait faite avec Harry. Il fut décidé qu’ils demandent au plus vite l’accès aux archives du ministère.


	11. De Septembre à Novembre

_[…] Je vais maintenant prendre quelque ligne pour faire une chose qu’on ne demande jamais à un journaliste. Je vais vous donner mon point de vue sur le clan Noctis.*_

_Là où vous voyez des Leannains Siths, des Vampires, des calices, moi, je vois des héros, ils se sont tous sacrifiés d’une façon ou d’une autre pour que vous viviez libre, pour que je puisse écrire ses lignes librement._

_Le clan complet a participé à la bataille de Poudlard. C’est d’ailleurs suite à ça que trois d’entre eux sont devenus Vampire et que Harry Potter est devenu un Leannain Sith._

_Severus Snape et Draco Malefoy ont, au péril de leur vie, été des espions au compte de l’ordre. Je vous entends d’ici dire « oui, mais ce sont des Mangemorts ». Il n’y a rien de plus pour Mr Malfoy, il a juste eu le malheur d’avoir un père Mangemort. Et le professeur Snape ne s’en est jamais caché, quand il s’est rendu compte de son erreur, il a offert ses services à Albus Dumbledore. Et ne dites pas que vous, vous n’avez jamais fait des erreurs._

_Mr Sanguini m'a confié que c’est le professeur Snape qui l’avait convaincu de créer sa progéniture  dans le but de sauver des vies. Voyez ce qu’un Mangemort a fait. Alors que nous, on a sacrifié toute l’enfance et l’adolescence d’Harry Potter par notre inaction, pour notre confort. Ne criez pas au scandale et admettez-le comme les gens bien que vous vouliez être._

_Pour moi, ce clan est une belle représentation de nos combattants, de tous les héros de cette guerre, qui n’ont pas abandonné la lutte alors qu’ils auraient pu fuir ou tout simplement rester chez eux tranquillement. Même quand on les a traités de menteur, qu'on les a calomniés et oppressés._

_Je vais conclure avec ce que je n’ai pas réussi à leur dire de vive voix : Merci._

_Roger Davies […]_

 

Harry replia le journal pour le donner à Severus avec une boule dans la gorge tellement ce que Davies avait écrit l’avait touché.

Des rumeurs saugrenues qui commençaient à avoir leur désagrément pour la directrice de Poudlard. Cela l’avait poussé à accorder une nouvelle interview à Roger, la veille, mais cette fois-ci, il choisit de la faire avec le clan afin de révéler la vérité. Le Gryffondor avait eu le plaisir de découvrir après la retranscription de l’entretien animé, ces quelques paragraphes à cœur ouvert de Davies.

\- Le clan Noctis ? Il aurait tout de même pu trouver plus original, commenta le vampire.

Le brun le regarda le temps qu’il finit l’article et quand le professeur releva les yeux, il y lut la même émotion qui l’avait submergé à la fin de sa lecture. Harry était heureux pour Severus, enfin quelqu’un extérieur à son cercle d’intime avait reconnu ses sacrifices.

**OoOoOoO**

En cette journée du 1er septembre, l’école reprend vie dans la soirée. Harry et Draco avaient passé leur journée à parler de l’article de Davies en fignolant la décoration de la salle qu’ils avaient demandée au professeur McGonagall. Elle était divisée en deux parties, d’un côté, il y avait des bibliothèques, une table et des chaises pour travailler, l’autre était un salon cosy avec fauteuils et canapés agglutinés près de la cheminée.

À 18 h 30 le sifflet du Poudlard express retenti jusque dans les murs du château, comme pour alerter, les occupants de l’arrivée imminente des élèves. Trente minutes plus tard les premiers étudiants franchissaient les grandes portes, c’était la fin de la tranquillité des lieux.

Harry et Draco attendaient leurs amis respectifs dans le hall. Quand ceux de ce dernier furent à ses côtés, les questions fusaient et ils le chahutaient, tout ça dans un esprit bon enfant. Jusqu’à ce que, comme à son habitude Pansy vienne s’accrocher au cou de Draco, une tornade rousse poussa la jeune fille qui atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses et Draco se retrouva avec l’un des jumeaux Weasley l’entourant de manières possessives de ses bras.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas, Cela ne se fait pas de bousculer une Dame, on ne te l’a jamais appris ?  Pansy partie au quart de tour; - si ladite « Dame », n’était pas accrochée à mon calice comme un Niffleur à son or, je ne l’aurais pas « bousculé ».

Vexée et de mauvaise humeur, la jeune femme partie dans la grande salle.

\- Je croyais que tu devais passer ta soirée avec Fred ? questionna Draco à l’intention de son compagnon.

\- Oui, j’y allais quand...

\- … Quand comme le jaloux compulsif que tu es, tu as débarqué en conquérant.

\- Mais elle était accrochée à ton cou.

\- Et j’étais sur le point de la remettre à sa place pour que ça n’arrive plus, tout en faisant en sorte qu’elle le prenne bien. On est bien loin de ce résultat.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Oui, je sais, lui assura son calice en l’embrasant tendrement. J’avoue que j’ai tout de même bien-aimé te voir la remettre en place, lui susurra-t-il avant de reprendre plus fort, le banquet va commencer.

\- OK. Je ne rentrerais pas tard.

Une fois que George ne fut plus à porter de voix Harry explosa de rire.

\- Ça va, il n’y a pas que moi qui vois les Vampires comme des « jaloux compulsif » ?

Le blond le suivi dans son hilarité, médusant les autres Serpentards. Bien que la dernière fois qu’ils les avaient vus ensemble, leurs relations, c’était grandement amélioré, mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils étaient amis, comme maintenant. Le clou fut enfoncé quand Hermione et Ron firent leur apparition et que les salutations furent chaleureuses entre eux et Draco.

Le temps de s’attabler fut arrivé et de séparer ce groupe bien peu orthodoxe.

Quand Severus entra à son tour dans la grande salle en fixant Harry de son air neutre alors que ce dernier lui fit un beau sourire, le grondement des conversations augmenta significativement, agaçant quelque peu le vampire que trop d’attention soit portée à son calice. Il n’eut pas trop le temps de s’appesantir là-dessus, que les premières années faisaient leur entrée conduit par le professeur Sinistra. Ils étaient plus ou moins tremblants, car la moitié d’entre eux avait déjà fait une année dans ses lieux. Toute l’école avait redoublé dut au cours hasardeux qui fut donné l’année précédente.

Après la répartition, la directrice McGonagall déclara le début du banquet et les elfes de maison firent apparaître les mets surchargeant les tables. Une fois, les plats et les desserts vident le professeur McGonagall se leva pour faire le silence.

\- Je tiens à ajouter quelques mots avant que nous nous retirions pour la nuit. Mr Rusard m'a averti que la liste des objets interdit, c’est allongé et qu’elle est disponible dans son intégralité à son bureau. Les premières années doivent savoir – et je rappelle aux plus anciens – qu’il est interdit d’aller dans la forêt qui borde le parc. Et pour finir aucun élève ne sera toléré dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu à l'exception des 7es années. Le conseil a décidé que s’ils étaient assez vieux pour faire la guerre, ils l’étaient assez pour ne plus être encadrés par un règlement qui les materne.

À l’évocation à la bataille Dennis Crivey qui jusqu’ici c’était fait si discret, éclata en sanglots, Nigel Wolpert et Ginny qui l’encadraient le réconfortèrent comme ils le pouvaient et finirent par le faire sortir pour l’amener à la tour Gryffondor. Le peu de bonne humeur qu’il avait, fut de suite envolé.

\- Je sais que pour beaucoup de vous, parler de la guerre reste et restera difficile, sachez que le corps enseignant ainsi que madame Pomfresh sont à votre écoute, si le besoin sans fait ressentir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne nuit.

Après ces mots, la salle se vida dans un calme tout aussi relatif.

**OoOoOoO**

Le professeur Aurora Sinistra qui enseigne l’astronomie avait remplacé le professeur McGonagall à la tête de la maison de Gryffondor. Et à ce titre, elle eut le plaisir de donner aux élevés sous sa tutelle leurs emplois du temps. Les septièmes années commencèrent, bien entendu, par deux heures de potion pour ceux qui avaient pris cette option pour les ASPIC.

À son entrée avec Narcissa, dans la salle de classe, Severus put constater qu’aucun élève n’avait abandonné la matière alors qu’il reprenait sa place de professeur de potions.

Il y a eu comme à l'accoutumer pour les élèves de sixième et septième années les quatre maisons dans le même cours. Ils étaient dix en tout, un Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan, deux Serdaigles, Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner, pour Gryffondors, il n’y avait que le trio d’or et chez les Serpentards, ils étaient quatre avec Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass, Theodore Nott et bien sûr Draco.

\- Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous mettre devant. Miss Greengrass, veuillez-vous trouver une autre place.

Harry se retrouva sur la seule paillasse libre de devant alors que Daphné quitta sa place à côté de Draco pour aller avec Ernie.

\- Voilà, ces places seront le vôtre pour l’année.

On pouvait entendre Harry et Draco souffler d’agacement. Severus pouvait être sûr qu’il serait ce qu’en  pensaient les deux calices à la fin du cours.

Et justement, à la fin du cours, ils demandaient à leurs amis de partir devant.

\- Severus on peut te parler ? demanda tranquillement Harry.

\- C’est professeur Snape, Monsieur Potter.

\- Oh, s’il te plaît, la porte est fermée et il n’y a que mère qui ne s’offusquera pas de nous entendre t’appeler par ton prénom, s’agace encore plus le blond.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas nous séparer de tout le monde, Surtout que nous avons d'autres cours où ils viendront s’asseoir à côté de nous…

\- Te souviens-tu de notre conversation sur ce qui est maintenant normal pour moi ?

\- Oui, et ? **…**

\- Eh bien, ça, c’est normal pour moi…

Il n’avait pas le temps d’aller plus loin que Draco attaqua.

\- Ok pour ce qui concerne Potty, mais moi ?

\- Tu fais partie de notre clan, que ce serait George à ma place qu’il agirait de la même façon.

Harry comprit qu’ils n’auraient ni l'un ni l'autre gain de cause.

\- Très bien, mais que ce soit toi ou George, vous n’avez pas intérêt à intervenir dans un autre cours, le prévient quelque peu agacer Harry.

Après ses paroles, ils sortirent de la salle sans se retourner.

**OoOoOoO**

Une routine s’installa doucement, entre les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch et les moments passés dans leur repaire. Malheureusement, la remontrance n’avait pas suffi, Harry avait bien vu qu’il était surveillé. Si ce n’était pas par Susan, c’était par Fred ou George voir même Severus lui-même. Ce petit jeu dura un mois avant que le calice perde patience et confronte son compagnon.

\- Sev’ ? questionna Harry tout bas alors que les élèves de 7e année et Narcissa sortaient de la salle de classe.

\- Oui ? répondit le dit Sev' en fusillant du regard les traînards.

\- Je peux passer la pause avec toi,

\- Si tu veux, mais je ne comptais pas sortir de la classe, l’informa le professeur.

Harry attendait que la porte se referme sur le dernier élève pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur son Vampire.

\- Ça me va, lui répondit-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Le baisser prit plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure. Puis le ballet des mains du Gryffondor caressant le torse de Severus, le chauffât peu à peu. Et pour finir, ce fut son bassin qu’il fit onduler pour finir d'exciter le Potionniste.

\- Mmm, chaton, on n'a pas le temps pour ça.

\- D'accord, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça sera ceinture pour toi, lâcha Harry en se levant des genoux du vampire.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le Potionniste perdu, qui de son calice chaud bouillant était passé à un jeune homme arrogant.

\- Tu croyais que je n'avais pas vu que tu me faisais surveiller, N'oublie pas que même si je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi pour surveiller mes arrières, je l'étais assez pour servir en étant au cœur d'une guerre.

\- C'est pour te protéger...

\- Ah non, cette excuse-là, tu me l'as déjà sorti.

\- Oui, m...

\- J'ai dit non Severus. C'est simple dans un premier temps, tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant une semaine. Tu m'approcheras que pour te nourrir et à chaque jour de plus à me surveiller, c'est une nuit de plus sur le canapé.

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte, Severus tenta de raisonner son compagnon.

\- C'est non négociable Professeur Snape, affirma Harry en refermant le battant avec fracas.

Il se retrouva devant les Poufsouffle/Serdaigle de cinquième année.

\- Désolé, je l'ai mis de mauvaise humeur, leur annonça-t-il en s'en allant.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il entendit un grand fracas venant de la salle de classe et ajouta.

\- Et attendez-vous à ce que ça dur.

Et pour durer ça avait duré, deux longues semaines.

Ho bien sûr le vampire essaya de parler, de négocier, même de séduire son calice pour le faire céder. Et chaque nouvel échec empirait l'humeur du terrible professeur. Il fallut une semaine pour que Severus lâche prise.

Ce furent deux semaines de terreurs pour les occupants du château. Il n’y eut pas une journée passée ou une heure où des dizaines de retenues furent distribués, deux ou trois élèves échouèrent à l'infirmerie pour des crises d'angoisse et au moins un élève fut envoyé au bureau de la directrice.

**OoOoOoO**

Quelques jours après le calme revenu, un matin mi-octobre, le professeur McGonagall fit une annonce :

\- le calendrier veut que cette année Halloween tombe un samedi et à cette occasion le ministère veut organiser une commémoration pour les morts de la guerre, ici, à Poudlard. Où seules les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années pourront y assister.

\- Mais c’est injuste, les trois quarts des personnes ici ont perdu une personne dans cette guerre, s’indigna une Poufsouffle.

\- Je suis bien d’accord avec vous miss Zeller, mais ces directives viennent directement du ministère.

\- Pouvons-nous venir accompagner ? héla Hermione à son tour à la directrice.

\- Bien entendue miss Granger.

À cette réponse-là, Gryffondor se leva pour se planter devant une deuxième année qui avait perdu son père dans cette guerre.

\- Veux-tu bien aller à la soirée d’Halloween avec moi,

Bien qu’étonné, il accepte l’invitation en rougissant.

L’initiative d’Hermione fut suivie par les élèves autorisés à assister à la soirée. En moins de 5 minutes tous les élèves de première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année qui avaient perdu un parent proche fut invités. On pouvait voir de la fierté dans les regards du corps professoral.

Harry avait invité Dennis Crivey pour Colin. Il n’avait jamais oublié son corps qui lui avait paru si petit, transporté par Neville et Olivier, il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

**OoOoOoO**

Plus la date de la commémoration approchait plus la tension grimpait, à tel point que Harry n’avait qu’une hâte, que cette soirée soit derrière eux.

Il accueillait avec joie le jour fatidique. Il se trouvait là, dans le hall d'entrée à attendre Dennis. Il eut le plaisir de voir descendre Hermione et Ron avec leurs cavalières respectives. Ron avait fière allure dans son habit de soirée, offerte par les jumeaux. Et Hermione était plus que resplendissante. Harry allait même jusqu’à dire sexy, dans une robe bustier de satin pourpre où la jupe était recouverte de tulle noire et ses cheveux relevés. Tout comme Luna qui portait une robe de dentelle transparente noire cintrée à la taille, s’arrêtant au genou, sur un body de la même couleur et sa chevelure tombant en cascade, elle chavirait bien des têtes. Mais le summum revient à Pansy, elle était habillée d’une robe kimono courte noir et vert, qui tenait fermé par une ceinture abdominale gothique, avec un décolleté vertigineux, à en faire rougir son cavalier à tel point qu’il était couleur carmin.

Dennis arriva dans un smoking des plus classiques, qu'il lui allait à ravir malgré cette tristesse qui ne le quitte plus depuis mai dernier.

\- Bonsoir, t’es splendide, l'accueilli Harry.

\- Merci, lui répondit timidement le blond.

\- Quand j’ai dit la même chose à Severus, il m’a dit « évidemment » …

Cette anecdote eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Dennis.

\- Le merci.

Comme Dennis vu que Harry était confus, il expliqua.

\- Pour avoir fait en sort que mon frère ne soit pas mort pour rien. Que cette liberté pour laquelle il s'est battu nous soit rendu.

\- Dans ce cas Dennis fait quelques choses pour lui, vie, vie la vit que ton frère espérait que tu vives. J'ai appris à mes dépens qu’il n’était pas bon de vivre avec les morts.

Dennis, les larmes aux yeux, mais un petit sourire aux lèvres, hocha la tête.

Une fois entré dans la salle, Harry abandonna son cavalier aux mains des amis de ce dernier pour rejoindre son compagnon qui était en grande conversation avec Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Ha ! Harry justement, je disais à Severus qu’il y a eu beaucoup de grincement de dents quand vous avez invité les élèves des années qui n’étaient pas conviés.

\- Ce n’est pas mon initiative, mais celle d’Hermione. Je n’ai fait que suivre. Mais avoue King’, c’est bien mieux comme ça.

\- Je suis bien d’accord avec toi. Je n’ai pas eu mon mot à dire. C’était une commission de vieilles rombières qui a tout organisé, chuchota-t-il pour que seul Severus et Harry l’entendent.

Ce qui les fit sourire.

\- Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à vous le dire, mais votre clan fait beaucoup parler de lui, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

\- Oui, on en a eu quelques échos, mais nous avons déjà bien assez à nous occuper, pour en tenir compte, l'informa Severus.

\- Je m'en doute bien, lui répondit le Premier ministre.

\- En parlant d'être occupé, j'ai un service à te demander King', lança Harry.

\- Demande toujours, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Nous aimerions avoir accès aux archives des recensements, "fin quand je dis « nous », je veux surtout dire Severus et Sanguini.

\- Ah ! Désolé, mais pour ça, il te faut l'accord d'une langue-de-plomb.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous l'a donner en tant que Ministre de la magie,

\- Non, c'est un service géré par les Langue-de-plomb.

\- Ok, merci quand même, lui dit Harry quelque peu déçu.

\- Désolé de ne pouvoir t'aider.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, il me semble que Cho est rentré dans ce service cet été.

À ce commentaire, il put entendre un grondement profond sortir de la gorge de Severus. Ce qui agaça Harry et fit sourire Kingsley.

\- Et c'est là que je vous laisse, affirma ce dernier qui pour avoir été Auror connaissait bien la jalousie légendaire des Vampires et ne voulait pas assister à celle-là.

\- Tu n'iras certainement pas voir miss Chang tout seul.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais y aller tout seul... lui affirma-t-il.

Harry, qui commençait à bien connaître Severus, pouvait voir qu'il était satisfait de cette réponse.

La soirée fut jonchée de discours et de rond de jambe. La seule information à retenir dans tous ses babillages était qu'un monument aux morts serait érigé à l'entrée du ministère pour remplacer l'ignominie précédente. Les noms présents seraient ceux des victimes des deux guerres et que chaque sorcier pouvait soumettre des noms pour qu’il y est le moins d'oublier possible.

Harry ne manquerait pas de mentionner Dobby et Regulus Black.

**OoOoOoO**

*Noctis : nuit en latin.


	12. Oh Merlin !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A. : Ignotus Peverell prend pour épouse une Banshee nommée Vada. Ils ont eu un fils, Gildric Peverell seul Banshee mâle de l’histoire qui s’est marié avec Heliade un Leannain Sith avec qui il a eu 5 enfants, deux garçons et trois filles, dont l'aînée est une fille Iolanthe, suivie d’Elphège le premier garçon, après viens Mélusine la deuxième fille, puis la dernière fille Quitterie et enfin le benjamin Durward.  
> Les seuls noms que JKR nous a donné sont Ignotus Peverell et Iolanthe Potter née Peverell, le reste de la généalogie sont de mon invention.

Il fallut tout un mois pour que Cho réponde à la demande de Severus et Harry, qui à l’heure actuelle, attendait dans une salle de réunion du ministère après elle.

\- Je n’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi on doit absolument faire ses recherches dans les archives du ministère vu que pour la descendance d'Iolanthe tout est au manoir de ma famille et Eldred doit bien avoir celle de Durward, non ? questionna Harry dont l’attente n’a jamais été son fort.

\- Les vieilles familles sont connues pour effacer ce qui les dérangeait, surtout ce qui concerne la tromperie et la pureté, encore plus chez les sangs purs, expliqua le vampire.

\- Ouais, un peu comme Walburga qui a effacé Sirius et Andromeda de la tapisserie…

\- Oui, mais Sirius et Andromeda étaient tout de même reconnues comme étant des Black. Alors que là ce que nous voulons vraiment, c’est les enfants cachés.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce que le professeur Snape veut dire, c’est qu’il veut aussi connaître les enfants naturels de toute la lignée. Et ça ce n’est possible qu’aux archives du Département des mystères. Vu qu’au moment de la détection de la magie chez un enfant une cartographie de sa généalogie est faite, éclaira Cho qui venait d’entrée faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Miss Chang, lâcha Severus en guise de salutation.

\- Bonjour Cho, accueillit Harry.

\- Professeur, Harry, salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

En s’asseyant, elle posa un dossier sur la table.

\- Alors vous voulez avoir accès aux archives de généalogie ? s’adressa-t-elle au jeune homme.

\- C’est Severus et Sanguini qui veulent avoir cet accès, expliqua Harry.

\- Malheureusement, vu la nature du professeur Snape et de monsieur Sanguini, ils n’ont pas le droit d'accéder aux archives sans la compagnie de leur calice.

\- Pardon ? exclama le calice qui avait peur de mal comprendre.

Cho sortit des papiers de son dossier et les tendit à Harry.

\- Voilà les papiers que le calice de monsieur Sanguini et toi devront remplir.

Harry lut en diagonale le document et une bouffée de colère gonfla en lui.

\- Vous savez que Sanguini et Severus sont des sorciers à part entière. Ils n’ont pas besoin de notre autorisation ? gronda Harry.

Severus posa une main apaisante sur le bras d’Harry.

\- Souviens-toi de ce que t’a expliqué Eldred sur le fait que pour les gouvernements Sorciers, tu es mon tuteur.

Oh oui, il s'en souvenait.

**_Flash-Back_ **

_C’était une journée pluvieuse d’août, Eldred et Harry étaient sur le canapé du salon et Draco et Georges étaient pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre dans un des fauteuils, ils bavardaient alors que Sanguini et Severus se tenaient au bureau recouvert de livres._

_\- Mon tendre ami, avez-vous pris les dispositions qui s'imposent pour notre séjour au Japon, demanda Sanguini à l’écrivain._

_\- Vous comptez faire du tourisme ? demanda Harry curieux._

_\- Si seulement, lâcha à voix base Eldred._

_\- Non, je compte rendre mes hommages à mon créateur qui s’est  retiré dans ce pays pour je ne sais quelle raison, expliqua-t-il à Harry avant de se retourner vers son calice._

_\- Oui, cela a été plus long que d’habitude vu que pour l’Asie, les papiers de tutelle ne sont pas les mêmes, mais ils me sont revenu ce matin, tout est en ordre._

_\- Très bien ! lâcha Sanguin qui transpirait l’agacement._

_Harry se tourna vers Severus._

_\- Des papiers de tutelle ?_

_\- Aie, tu n’avais pas encore vu ça avec lui ? demanda l’écrivain au jeune vampire._

_\- Non, répondit ce dernier lui aussi agacer._

_\- Vu quoi ?_

_\- Tu sais que les créatures ne sont en générale pas bien acceptée dans la société sorcière ? commença Eldred._

_\- Oui, pour ça, je l’ai bien vu avec Remus, gronda déjà Harry._

_\- Bah, les vampires, c’est pire que les loups-garous… informèrent Draco._

_\- La seule façon qu’a un vampire pour vivre dans la société sorcière est d’avoir un calice._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- C’est simple le calice est une assurance que le vampire n’attaquera personne et en plus aux yeux des lois sorciers le calice est légalement responsable du vampire._

_\- Vous rigolez ? Vous voulez dire que comme des parents avec leurs enfants, je suis le tuteur de Severus ?_

_\- C’est ça._

_Tout le monde pu voir Harry qui comme une cocotte-minute explosa._

_\- Mais c’est une honte ! Ils sont majeurs, bordel de merde._

_\- On est bien d’accord avec toi. Ceux qui ne veulent pas se soumettre à ça ou n’ont tout simplement pas de calice ont d’autres recours. Il y a des communautés où toutes sortes de créature vivent plus ou moins en harmonie, reculé de tout. Ou tout simplement chez les Moldus. Sanguini et moi aimons vivre comme des sorciers donc bon gré mal gré, nous nous soumettons à ces lois, expliqua calmement Eldred._

_En l’écoutant, Harry se calma, bien que ce soit plus du fait que Severus soit venu enrouler ses bras autour de lui qu’à écouter le calice plus âgé._

**_Fin du Flash-Back_ **

\- Je l’ai bien compris, ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis en accord avec, cracha Harry en fusillant Cho du regard.

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis dans l’obligation de suivre le protocole, expliquait la Chinoise en se tassant sur elle-même sous le poids du regard du survivant.

\- Je le comprends bien Miss Chang, dit le vampire en essayant de calmer son compagnon. Quand devons-nous rendre les papiers si nous voulons avoir les autorisations pour les vacances de Noël ?

\- Pour un bien, dans une semaine, au plus tard, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous vous ferons parvenir au plus vite, assura le professeur en se levant et emportant Harry qui avait les papiers en main.

**OoOoOoO**

Comme convenu depuis leur entrevue avec Cho, les vacances de fin d’année d’Harry furent en grande majorité consacrée à reconstituer la descendance de Gildric Peverell aux archives de généalogie du ministère. Il leur fallut 8 jours pour reconstituer une généalogie qui s’étendait sur 7 siècles. Ce miracle tenait au fait que Sanguini et Severus allaient plus vite que le commun des mortels. Ce sont eux qui se sont plongés dans les documents poussiéreux alors qu'Eldred et Harry reprenaient la liste des Leannains Siths mordu pour la regrouper à la descendance de Gildric et Heliade.

\- Merlin le nombre d’enfants illégitimes est effroyable…s’exclama Harry.

\- Crois-moi, il y en a autant dans une lignée Moldu, certifia Severus.

\- Je m’en doute bien, je crois surtout que quelque part, j’ai mis les sorciers sur un piédestal et oublié qu’à la base nous sommes pareilles…

\- Quand il est question d’orgueil nous sommes tous au même niveau, c’est aussi vrai chez les créatures magiques, affirma Sanguini en prenant un air blasé.

Harry tout sourire sorti :

\- C’est incroyable, on a trouvé un point commun à tous les Leannains Siths mordu. C’est génial !

\- Oui, c’est magnifique, lui confirma Sanguini. Si je devais élaborer une hypothèse de par notre découverte, je dirais que le patrimoine génétique de Banshee de Gildric et celui de Leannain Sith d'Heliade ont créé ce gène latent transmis de génération en génération…

\- J’arrive à la même conclusion… informa Severus

\- Vous allez publier votre découverte ? demanda Eldred.

\- Oui, lâchèrent en cœur les Vampires.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu regardes avec tant d’intensité Harry ? demanda Eldred à Harry.

\- Branche d'Iolanthe.

\- Attends, c’est là qu’elle est celle-là ? questionne l’écrivain perdu.

\- C’est l’aîné. C’est la branche de ses aïeules, l’informa Severus en prenant le parchemin des mains d’Harry.

En examinant l’ascendance d’Harry où comme pour les autres les noms des Leannains Siths étaient entourés de rouges, il fronça les sourcils, signe qu’il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cher ? interrogea Sanguini.

\- Non, juste que tous les Leannains Siths descendants d'Iolanthe sont tous de grands sorciers.

\- Grand comment ? interrogea le Gryffondor.

\- Urquhart Ketteridge est un très grand Auror, il a notamment à son tableau de chasse la capture Ekrizdis, mage noir de 15 siècles.

\- Ekrizdis ? Ce n’est pas lui qui a construit Azkaban ? demanda Eldred.

\- Ce fut bien lui, lui répondit Sanguini.

\- Xavier Lufkin, Potionniste du 18e siècle, il est surtout connu pour avoir réussi à faire un conservateur universel. Du même siècle, il y a Flavius Potter qui est un Médicomage connu pour avoir découvert un remède pour le Scrofulite. Cygnus Twonk Directeur de Poudlard début du 20e siècle. Son grand esprit l’a poussé à réformer le fonctionnement de l’école pour arriver à ce qu'on connaît aujourd’hui. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons tous ces hommes avaient de grand potentiel magique.

\- Vos souvenirs sont excellents, mon cher ami. J’ai été l’un des proches de Flavius Potter et il égalait la puissance d’Albus Dumbledore. Et mon cher Harry, votre magie s’approche énormément à celle de Flavius, elle est quelquefois plus brute, fini Sanguini avec une note de nostalgie dans la voix.

\- Cela, peut-il y avoir un rapport avec ma force nouvellement acquise dont je vous ai parlé Sanguini ? questionna Severus.

\- C’est fort probable, la magie est intrinsèquement liée au sang.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry perdu.

\- Il y a environ un mois, j’ai remarqué que mes capacités magiques avaient augmenté. Certains sorts que j’avais du mal à exécuter sont pour moi aujourd’hui devenu un jeu d’enfant.

\- Et tu crois que c’est parce que tu bois mon sang.

\- Oui.

\- Mais si c’était grâce à mon sang, tu aurais dû voir les effets tout de suite, non ?

\- Non. Vous n’ignorez pas qu’un moldu qui souhaite perdre du poids, change son alimentation.

\- Oui… ? Harry ne voyait pas tout à fait où voulait en venir Sanguini.

\- Il faut un temps certain pour que les effets soient notables. Et dans le cas qui nous intéresse, c’est la même chose, il a fallu du temps pour que les bienfaits saisissent de votre sang aient un effet sur notre cher Severus…

\- Merlin, c’est ça… Sorti le Potionniste, comme s’il avait trouvé toutes les réponses de l’univers.

\- Quoi donc ?

Quand le Potionniste se tourna vers son calice, il parut mal à l'aise.

\- Permets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère.

\- Ça, ça dépendra de ce que tu vas me dire.

Autant dire que Severus se préparait mentalement à passer ses prochaines nuits sur le canapé…

\- La preuve a été faite que l’attaque des Mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse, n’avait pas pour but de te tuer, mais de t’enlever.

\- D’accord ce qui implique ?

\- Rien de bon, répondit Eldred.

\- Ça, je m’en doute.

\- Ça n’a pas été leur seule tentative. Quand nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard cet été, Shacklebolt a tenu à m’avertir que les barrières protectrices de chez Charlie sont tombées, le lendemain de votre arrivée à la bârlog. Et depuis août, nous avons pu observer des variations dans les défenses de Poudlard. Depuis tous les professeurs et les meilleurs briseurs de sorts de chez Gringotts font tout pour les renforcer.

Harry était quelque peu effrayé par ces révélations, mais aussi en colère de toutes ses cachotteries.

\- Pourquoi ne m’avoir rien dit ?

\- Tu avais émis le souhait de passer une année des plus normales possibles alors j’ai pris sur moi de ne rien te dire.

\- Attends, cette mise sous surveillance que tu avais instauré en septembre, c’était pour ça ?

\- Oui, et… Severus hésita à tout lui dire puis se dit que de toute façon il n'avait plus de raison de tout taire. La surveillance n’a jamais été levée, elle a seulement été beaucoup plus discrète.

Severus fit un pas vers son calice, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre de rester là où il était.

\- D’accord, passons. Qu’as-tu compris ? lâcha un Harry fulminant.

\- Personne n’avait compris comment Tom avait pu être en aussi bonne forme à sa renaissance, il aurait dû être faible… L’explication est là, comme l'a dit Sanguini « la magie est intrinsèquement liée au sang ». Le sang qu'ils t'ont pris alors que tu n’étais qu’un « simple » sorcier avait déjà des propriétés extraordinaires. Tom m’avait demandé de faire des recherches sur la cause de sa si grande forme et à l’époque, je n’avais rien trouvé de probant, seuls des soupçons et ton sang en faisait partie. Seul le premier cercle de Mangemorts était au courant de mes suppositions.

\- Dont font partie les Lestrange et Nott… déduisit Harry.

\- Morgane toute-puissante…

Eldred pâlit de façon inquiétante.

Harry s’affola, car en six mois à les côtoyer jamais ils ne les avaient vu aussi agiter.

\- Maintenant que tu es un Leannain Sith, ton sang est gorgé de magie encore plus puissante. Il est donc en théorie en mesure de ressusciter Lord Voldemort même sans les os d’un aïeul ou de la chair d’un serviteur.

\- Ce n'est que des suppositions, essaya de se rassurer Harry.

\- Même si, pour en être vraiment sure, il faudrait faire des essais. Avant la bataille de Poudlard, j’ai surpris une conversation entre Tom et Nott senior, ils avaient un plan de secours si ça tournait mal. Et les Lestrange et Nott sont les plus fanatiques. Ça me fait peur… Peur, car ils seront déterminés à t’enlever à moi.


	13. Sous surveillance

Suite aux découvertes récentes dans les archives, Harry n’avait pas le moral, étant donné sa surveillance constante, sous laquelle il était, mais surtout par le fait qu’il tenait son Vampire à distance depuis qu'une dispute avait éclaté à leur retour des archives, il y a de ça trois jours.  
Mais là dans son lit, qu’il trouvait trop grand, sans Severus à ses côtés, la peur prenait le pas sur la colère. Ce qui le décida à se lever, descendre les escaliers et traverser le salon pour venir s’allonger avec son compagnon dans le canapé.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé chaton, put-il entendre le Potionniste lui chuchoter en le serrant dans ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Je me rends compte avec le recul, que j’ai fait pas mal d’erreur, dans cette histoire.  
\- Ne me refais jamais plus ça, dit-il en savourant d’être dans les bras du vampire.  
\- Ma priorité a toujours été ta sécurité.  
\- Je le sais bien…  
\- Mais à côté de ça, tu voulais avoir quelques parcelles de normalité.  
\- Comprends-moi, je n’ai jamais pu faire ce que je voulais. On a toujours tout décidé pour moi. Aujourd’hui, j’aimerais que cela change. Je trouve que c’est aussi une question de respect mutuel et de confiance. Je n’ai beau avoir que 18 ans, être au centre d’une guerre, fait mûrir plus vite. Si tu m’avais dit qu’ils étaient plus proches de nous que je le pensais, je ne t’aurais pas fait ce scandale pour la mise sous surveillance. Ma protection et celle des miens passera toujours avant le fait d’être en apparence normal.  
\- Je vais au feeling dans notre couple. Le plus souvent, je me fie au lien, car je suis perdu quand il s'agit de nous.  
\- Je suis dans le même cas que toi et malgré tout, je trouve qu’on s’en sort bien. Quand je vois Ron qui crie au secours à chaque fois qu’il foire quelque chose avec Hermione ou Ginny et Dean qui passe plus de temps à se disputer qu’à autre chose, et même Remus et Tonks qui marche sur des œufs, l’un envers l’autre quoiqu'ils soient mariés et ont un enfant ensemble…  
Le maître des potions resta songeur un long moment après les dernières paroles de son calice, tellement longtemps que ce dernier s’était endormi dans ses bras.  
OoOoOoO   
Les jours puis les semaines passèrent et malgré le fait qu'Harry, ce soit réconcilié avec Severus, son moral était en berne.  
\- Oh, aller mon pote, au moins ici, il ne te fait pas surveiller, lui fit remarquer Ron alors qu’ils étaient dans leur salle aménagée.  
Harry n’aurait pas dit la même chose en voyant l’air gêné d’Hermione et Neville leur tourner le dos.  
\- Oui, je ne suis pas surveillé, je suis juste avec des élèves qui ont la réputation d’être des combattants aguerris, lui répondit le brin d’un ton ironique.  
\- Même sans ça, tu aurais été avec nous et on aurait toujours été des élèves qui ont la réputation d’être des combattants aguerris, rétorqua Ron avec un brin de fierté dû au compliment de son ami.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas d’être avec vous, loin de là. Mais Sev' m’a dit que pour les vacances de la semaine prochaine, nous resterons au château. Alors que je nous voyais déjà au manoir.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j’arriverais un jour à m’habituer à t’entendre l’appeler comme ça, lui fit remarquer Neville. Ce qui eut le mérite d’arracher un sourire au survivant.  
\- En parlant de petit nom, c’est quoi cette histoire de Sevy-chou ? demanda Hermione curieuse.  
\- De ce que Severus m’a dit, c’est Fred qui l'a surnommé comme ça, à leur réveil à l’infirmerie. Et comme tu peux l’imaginer, il déteste… expliqua Harry avec entrain.  
\- Charlie m’a dit que Fred l’a appelé comme ça devant tout le monde chez Sanguini, il avait eu peur pour Fred, avant de se souvenir qu’il était aussi un vampire, leur confia Ron.  
Ils purent tous voir Neville frissonnait de terreur.  
\- En parlant de Charlie, il a réussi à remettre sa maison en état ?  
Harry n’entendit pas la réponse de Ron, un détail venait de lui sauter au visage. Avant que qui que ce soient puisse réagir, il partit en trombe de la salle comme s’il avait les Détraqueurs aux trousses. Ses trois comparses le suivirent quelque peu inquiet par la vive réaction de leur ami.  
Le jeune Potter entra comme une tornade dans le bureau du professeur de potions en faisant fit des autres personnes qui s’y trouvaient.  
\- Comment ont-ils su que j’étais chez Charlie ?  
\- Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de sortir de mon bureau dans la seconde, lui rétorqua son compagnon en colère.  
Le jeune sorcier ne comprit pas tout de suite sa réaction. Jusqu’à ce qu’il entendît un petit rire étouffé. Il se retourna pour voir Narcissa et la directrice McGonagall.  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, je partais, l’informa le professeur McGonagall en l’interrompant.  
Une fois la porte refermée sur la directrice, le calice se retourna vers le Potionniste :  
\- Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu étais en session de correction.  
\- Ce n’est pas une raison pour oublier les bonnes manières, le morigéna son professeur.  
\- Promis, je ferai en sorte de m’améliorer, lui garantit-il pour revenir au plus vite à sa première question. Alors, savez-vous, comment ont-ils su que j’étais chez Charlie ?  
Severus le regarda désabuser, avant de lui répondre.  
\- Ta question n’a pas de réponse, juste des hypothèses.  
\- Et la plus probable est ? demanda Hermione en se rapprochant du couple.  
\- Que quelqu’un qui savait qu’Harry était chez Charles, les a renseignés. Très peu de personnes sont dans la confidence, et ceux qui sont sans un sort de non-divulgation encore moins.  
\- Qui exactement ? questionna Harry.  
Le vampire se cala dans son siège, regarda son compagnon d’un air las avant de lui répondre.  
\- Si on élimine ceux qui savaient la date de ton séjour à la barlongue, il en reste deux, l’Auror Fiertalon et Miss Winterbottom.  
Le calice resta hébété quelques secondes.  
\- Qui est cette Miss Winterbottom ? demanda Narcissa.  
\- Une collègue de Charlie, l’informa automatiquement Ron.  
\- Et si on vérifiait cette théorie ? suggéra Harry.  
Le professeur de potions le regarda soupçonneux.  
\- C’est-à-dire ?  
\- Le plus vieux truc du monde, tendons leur un piège, lâcha-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.  
Severus regarda son calice un long moment avant de donner son avis.  
\- J’ai une condition sine qua none…  
Le Gryffondor lui fit signe de continuer.  
\- Qu’il y ait aucun danger pour toi.  
Le vampire voyait bien l’air de son compagnon, en comprenant tout ce qu’implique cette restriction.  
\- Nous ne sommes plus en Guerre, Harry. Laisse les Aurors intervenir dans cette opération.  
\- Les Aurors ? Alors que l’un d’eux fait partie des suspects ? s'insurgea le jeune sorcier.  
\- Je ne parle pas de la brigade au complet, seulement ceux dont on a une confiance absolue.  
\- On peut aussi avoir le soutien de King', argumenta Hermione qui était favorable aux propositions du Professeur.  
\- D’accord, lâcha le brun résigné.  
OoOoOoO   
Ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard qu’une rencontre avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, en sa qualité de Ministre de la magie, Gawain Robards, l’Aurore en chef, Nymphadora Tonks et son coéquipier Savage et pour finir le clan Noctis – comme les appelait désormais tout le monde – au grand complet, avait pu se faire.  
Et c’est avec impatience qu’Hermione, Ron et Neville attendraient Harry pour avoir un compte-rendu de la rencontre.  
Et quand Harry franchi finalement la porte, c’était pour leur demander de venir dans les appartements qu’il partageait avec Severus. Chose qui s’est rarement fait au cours de ses sept derniers mois. Leur professeur de potions ne voulait pas que ses élèves envahissent son espace personnel.  
\- En quel honneur pouvons-nous fouler le sol du sacré Saint repère du vampire de Poudlard ? demanda sarcastiquement Ron.  
\- C’est une question de sécurité. Vu tous les sorts d’intimité de Severus qu’il a jeté sur nos quartiers, il est impossible d’être espionné ici. Pas comme dans notre salle, expliqua le calice du vampire de Poudlard   
\- Où est le professeur Snape ? demanda Neville très mal à l'aise de se retrouver chez son professeur honni.  
\- Oh, heu, dans son bureau avec Sanguini et Eldred. Ils se posent toujours la question de publier leur découverte bien qu’elle ne serait pas complète pour la protection des descendants de Gildric et Heliade Peverell. Je pense qu’ils ne la publieront pas. C’est trop dangereux pour moi et la lignée d'Iolanthe.  
\- Vu comment est Snape quand ça te concerne, ça ne m’étonnerait pas, lui répondit Ron quelque peu amusé des quelques souvenirs qu’il a pour appuyer ses dires.  
\- Foutu surprotecteur ! lâcha Harry.  
C’est une Hermione impatiente qui finit par pousser le brun à leur retracer la réunion.  
\- Il en est ressorti quoi ?  
\- Qu’effectivement de toutes les hypothèses, il n'y a que celle de Millie ou Fiertalon qui auraient pu renseigner les Mangemorts qui tiennent la route. Du coup pour essayer de les arrêter et de débusquer leur source, un plan va être mis en place.  
\- Qui est ? demande Hermione de plus en plus intéressé.  
\- Deux cottages vont être loués à mon nom, nous allons dire qu’on va y passer les prochaines vacances et donner une adresse à Millie et l’autre à Fiertalon. Si effectivement l’un d’eux renseigne bien les Mangemorts, l’une des deux adresses sera attaquée.  
\- Et s’ils préfèrent vérifier que vous êtes bien là avant d’attaquer ? interrogea Neville quelque peu sceptique. Ils ne sont pas si bêtes qu’on l’aimerait. Surtout après le fiasco de la Roumanie.  
\- Du polynectar sera utilisé sur Sangini, Fred et Susan.  
\- Pardon, s’exclamèrent les trois Gryffondor d’une voix.  
\- Sanguini prendra l’apparence de Severus. Fred et Susan prendront la mienne. Severus et Susan séjourneront dans une des maisons et Sanguini et Fred dans l’autre.  
\- Permets-moi de douter que ce plan fonction, repris Neville.  
\- Pourquoi cela Monsieur Londubat, resonna la voix grave de Severus derrière lui.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione purent voir leur pauvre ami perdre toute couleur de son visage.  
\- J’ai… J’ai après la transformation de Fred, lu tout ce que j’ai pu trouver sur les vampires et notamment « Ma Vie avec mon Vampire ». Ou… ou monsieur Worpel décrie… décrie…  
Tellement il était gêné, Neville n’arrivait pas à finir son explication. C’est finalement, Eldred lui-même qui la finalisa.  
\- Où je raconte dans les moindres détails ma vie intime avec Sanguini.  
\- Oui voilà, et même sans ce livre tout le monde sait qu’un vampire et son calice sont très proches. Alors n’importe qui verra, en vous regardant que quelque chose cloche.  
\- Je le crains en effet, je m’étais, moi-même, fait cette réflexion, vint Sanguini en soutien. Ce garçon est très perspicace Severus.  
\- Très bien, que proposez-vous alors, puisque vous semblez tout savoir, monsieur Londubat, cracha le professeur de potions quelque peu excédé.  
\- Voyons mon cher ami, ne vous en prenez pas de cette manière à ce pauvre bougre.  
\- Le plus logique est que je prenne la place de Susan et Eldred celle de Fred, intervint Harry.  
\- Certainement, pas, s’énerva Severus. Il n’est pas question que tu sois mis en danger.  
\- Tu préfères quoi qu’on se cache minimum les cinquante prochaines années et que ce soit mes amis qui soient en danger ? Car tu sais autant que moi qu’au bout d’un moment, c’est à eux qu’ils s’en prendront. Et cette option-là n’est pas possible.  
\- Tu sais que si nous choisissons cette solution, nous ramènerons les possibilités qu’il arrive quelque chose à Harry aussi proche de zéro que possible, expliqua Eldred au Potionniste.  
Severus se tourna vers Sanguini.  
\- Tu laisseras Eldred prendre la place de Fred ?  
\- Une fois que nous nous serons employés à la sécurité de nos Calices, certainement.  
Si même son créateur se rangeait au côté de son compagnon, il n’avait plus qu’à céder.  
Le temps leur manquait alors sans attendre, ils informèrent les Aurors et le ministre de la magie des derniers changements pour pouvoir mettre en place un protocole de sécurité renforcée.


	14. La Souricière

D’avoir mis les informations dans les mains de Millie et Fiertalon ne furent pas le plus difficile. C'était de mettre une stratégie en place avec le clan Noctis au grand complet, des Aurors sous le commandement de Gawain Robards, et même quelques Langue-de plomb.

Ils en étaient arrivés à une stratégie qui faisait en sorte, qu’une fois la porte passée, les Mangemorts soient dans l’incapacité de sortir de la maison. C'est une idée de Tonks et le sort qui avait rendu ça possible était du cru de Billy Weasley. Mais ça voulait également dire que le vampire et son calice seront eux aussi coincés dans ladite maison.

Les jumeaux ont réussi à inventer, dans un délai record, une alarme pour chaque maison qui se déclenche afin d'ameuter les renforts en moins de dix secondes.

Les Langue-de-plomb ont alloué des amulettes, aux propriétés fabuleuses, pour les calices. Par exemple, elles proposent au porteur un bouclier, sans qu’un sort ne soit jeté. Ça avait bien sûr des limites, qu’il ne pouvait pas arrêter les sorts les plus puissants. Elle amplifiait également les sorts du porteur. Les scientifiques sorciers supposaient, qu’elles avaient d'autres propriétés, sans savoir lesquelles.

Le maximum avait été fait dans le temps imparti qui était des plus courts. C’est comme ça que Sanguini et Eldred sous l’apparence de Severus et Harry avaient, le vendredi soir, pris la route pour une maisonnette dans la campagne Londonienne. Et c’est pour un cottage sur la côte écossaise que Severus et Harry se dirigèrent.

Le mot d'ordre qui avait été donné était normalité. Ce qui était bizarre vu que ses vacances étaient tout sauf normal.

Le samedi soir, ils étaient chacun d’un côté du canapé les jambes allongées et emmêlées. Ça faisait dix minutes qu’Harry regardait son compagnon et pourtant Severus pouvait dire qu’il avait surtout les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ça ne va pas, Chaton ?

\- Si, je me disais juste, que vu que je ne peux pas devenir Auror, je me verrais bien prendre un poste d’enseignant, lâcha le calice.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas devenir Auror ?

Harry le regarda comme si le cornichon, c’était lui.

\- Tu veux rire, depuis qu’on est sorti de Poudlard, tu me suis à la trace avec une distance de deux mètres maximum. Alors que les Aurors sont synonymes de danger. Et toi, Vampire de ton état, laisserait ton calice en devenir un ? Je ne crois pas. Je suis réaliste. Du coup depuis quelque temps, je me demande ce que j’aimerais faire d’autres. Rejoindre une équipe pro de Quidditch, pourquoi pas. Surtout, que j’ai été approché par quelques coachs d’équipes de premier plan. Mais je serai trop souvent loin de toi donc ce n’est pas possible. Puis je me suis souvenu que j’avais adoré donner les cours pour « L’AD ».

\- C’est bien, tu as beaucoup réfléchi.

\- Tu vois que j’y arrive ? lui rétorqua-t-il quelque peu taquin.

Le Potionniste lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Comment sais-tu, qu’il y aura des postes à pourvoir l’année prochaine ?

\- La dernière fois King' m’a donné une lettre du professeur McGonagall me demandant ce que j’en pensais. C’était une demande de réforme dans l’éducation sorcière. En ajoutant des matières et en obligeant d’autres selon notre ethnie. Et je trouve ça plutôt pas mal.

\- Tu n’as pas été trop triste de comprendre que tu ne pourrais pas devenir ce que tu voulais ?

\- Te dire non serait te mentir. Je m’en suis fait une raison. Puis il y a pleins d’autres portes qui me sont ouvertes.

Severus lui ouvrit ses bras pour qu’il vienne s’y blottir.

**OoOoOoO**

Ce n’est que mercredi très tard dans la soirée alors que Severus s’amusait à raconter à Harry des années doctes sur sa mère que l’alarme de Sanguini et Eldred retenti.

Très vite, le vampire avait sa main sur la poignée de portes de sortie.

\- Attends, lui cria son calice, je viens.

\- Il n’en est pas question.

\- Écoute-moi bien, soit tu me prends avec toi soit j’y vais seul. Mais une chose est sûre. J’irais là-bas, lui dit Harry avec ténacité.

N’ayant pas le temps de se disputer avec lui, il vérifia qu’il avait toujours son amulette, le prit par la taille en sortant pour transplaner.

Tout de suite le chaos ambiant les happa. La première chose qu’Harry fit, c’est un croche-pied au Mangemort, qui allait à la rencontre d’Hermione, et de l’immobiliser d’un sort. Après ça Harry rejoignit Eldred qui affrontait le patriarche Nott.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai, il y en a deux, cria-t-il à ses comparses.

C’est là qu'Eldred et Harry ont vu leurs compagnons affrontaient chacun un des frères Lestrange. L’un d’eux vociférait sur le fait de leur faire payer la mort de sa femme. Ce qui fit dire à Harry, qu'il s'agissait de Rodolphus.

Après ça, Harry se concentra sur Nott. Au début avec Eldred, ils ne lui lancèrent que des sorts de défense.

Harry entendit Eldred dire « On va finir par s’épuiser avant lui, à ce rythme-là. » comme si c’était une de ses pensées. Avant qu’il puisse réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, il l’entendit encore « pour tenter quelque chose, il faudrait qu’Harry se décale sur la droite pour le distraire. ».

Harry suivit l’idée d’Eldred, ce qui permit à ce dernier de lancer un maléfice cuisant.

« Putain Eldred, tu es un génie » « merlin, Harry, c’est toi ? Comment tu fais ça ? » « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ce sont les amulettes. » « Très bien, profitons-en, attaquons-le simultanément. 1. 2. 3 ! »

\- Colloshoo, cria Eldred lui collant les chaussures au sol.

Alors qu’Harry ayant bien moins de scrupule cira :

\- Sectumsempra !

Nott eut tout juste le temps de dévier le sort qui toucha un autre Mangemort. Après ça, il fut dans une telle rage que les sorts jetés n’étaient que des impardonnables, que les deux calices réussissaient à éviter à chaque fois.

« Harry lance lui ton sort offensif le plus puissant. Je vais essayer de l’immobiliser. » « Ok »

\- Petrificus Totalus, lança Eldred.

\- Confringo, psalmodia Harry.

Les deux sorts touchèrent Nott au même moment. L’explosion cloua tout le monde au sol, laissant une brume rose sur son passage. Ce qui donna l’occasion aux Aurors de prendre l’avantage sur les Mangemorts.

Reste plus que Rodolphus et Rabastan qui se retrouvaient à deux contre trois Vampires, trois calices et deux sorciers. Rabastan fut le premier à tomber sous un sort de Sanguini, qu’Harry ne connaissait même pas.

Rodolphus fit le geste dû condamnait en lançant un Sectumsempra muet en déclarant à Ron :

\- Faute d’avoir ta mère sous ma baguette, j’aurais un de ses si précieux rejetons.

Severus eut juste le temps de se mettre devant Ron pour le protéger. Harry n’avait pas tout de suite réalisé ce qu’avait fait le Potionniste avant de voir le sang giclé des plaies béantes sur sa poitrine.

\- SEVERUS NON ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur lui.

La seconde d’après le dernier des Lestrange avait un vampire roux qui se jeta à sa gorge pour la lui arracher avec les dents.

\- Et moi, je m’étais promis d'avoir ton frère et toi au bout de ses crocs. Faute de mieux, je me contenterais de toi, débitait Fred au cadavre de Rodolphus.

Quand Fred se tourna vers son frère du sang et son calice, Harry avait apparemment jeté un sortilège de découpe, qui avait en plus de découper son haut à la hauteur de l’épaule, avait également entamé sa peau. Fred pouvait voir les perles de sangs coulées le long de la peau immaculée de son ami. Dans un mouvement trop vif pour un œil humain, Severus empoigna Harry pour le basculer au sol et planta ses dents avec force dans le cou délicat du Gryffondor.

Pour la première fois depuis le rituel d’union, Harry ne ressentit pas de plaisir lié à la morsure, c'est plutôt le contraire, bien que cela soit supportable. Harry comprit que c’était lié au fait que Severus avait été gravement blessé. Et qu’il buvait pour sa survie, vu la gravité de ses blessures.

L'anémie gagna Harry à vitesse grand V. Tout  le monde pouvait voir la pâleur s’installer et la faiblesse l’habiter avec ses bras qui retombaient sur ses flancs alors qu’ils entouraient le vampire. Harry sentit l’étourdissement le toucher et sa vue se brouiller, Severus buvait de trop.

Hermione se précipita sur le couple pour arrêter son professeur. Elle fut interrompue dans sa course par Sanguini qui la ceintura.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne voyez pas qu’il va le tuer ? cria la jeune fille.

\- N’ayez crainte Miss Granger. Je gage que la vie de votre ami n’est point en péril.

\- Mais vous êtes aveugle, il le vide de son sang, rétorqua Ron qui était retenu par Eldred et Draco.

\- Nullement, sachez que tant que la lie du sang d'un calice n’est pas bue, il se refera en peu de temps, sans nulle difficulté.

Alors que le patriarche du clan Noctis donna son explication, Severus tira ses canines du cou de son calice pour s’écouler à moitié sur lui. Un « merci Merlin » passa des lèvres du Leannain Sith, que seuls les Vampires présents pouvaient entendre, avant qu’il perde connaissance.

**OoOoOoO**

Quand Harry se réveilla et constata qu’il était dans leur chambre du manoir Potter, comme à son habitude il alla se blottir contre Severus.

\- Enfin réveillé ? Ce n’est pas une fausse alerte ? lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Une fausse alerte pour… Il s’interrompit dans sa question quand ces derniers souvenirs lui sont revenu.

D’un bon, il se redressa, ce qui ne fut pas une très bonne idée, vu qu’un vertige lui pris.

\- Doucement, lui ordonna son compagnon.

\- Tu n’as plus rien ? Tu vas bien ? le questionna Harry très inquiet, en palpant son torse.

\- Je vais très bien, ton sang m'a rétablie en une heure et m'a fait tenir ces trois derniers jours.

Son calice le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de s’exclamer :

\- J’ai… dormi TROIS jours ?

\- Oui, l'anémie a mis du temps à se résorber. D’ailleurs, tu dois avoir faim ?

Effectivement, maintenant que Severus en parlait, Harry se rendit compte qu’il avait très faim et le fit savoir au Potionniste.

\- Je me doutais que les potions de nutrition, que je t’ai administrées pendant ton sommeil, ne suffisent pas. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher de quoi manger.

Alors qu’il attendait le retour du vampire, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, ce qui le fit sursauter violemment. Une tornade rousse et brune se rua sur lui et sans qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se trouva dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Harry on a eu tellement peur, sanglota Hermione en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

\- Je vais bien, Hermione, même Sev' va bien ?

Ron le regarda d’un air coupable.

\- Je suis désolé mon pote, c’est de ma faute tout ça.

\- Valait mieux Sev' que toi. Regarde, on n'a aucune séquelle ou cicatrice. Alors que si ça avait été toi ça ne serait pas le cas, dit Harry pour essayer de le rassurer avec un grand sourire.

Ron lui rendit son sourire, mais son sourire était crispé. Harry se disait que ce n’était déjà pas si mal.

\- Ils ont réussi à attraper Fiertalon hier, l’informa Ron. Il avait pris la fuite, mais n’a pas pu se cacher bien longtemps.

\- En l’interrogeant sous Veritaserum, il a révélé qu’il est devenu Mangemort à sa sortie de l’académie d’Auror. Et comme le Professeur Snape, il a eu pour mission de surveiller tout le monde dans le service des Aurors. À la première chute de Voldemort, il n’a pas été démasqué donc il a continué son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu’à son retour. Ce qui l'a sauvé, c’est que pendant tout ce temps, il a gravi les échelons et il avait accès à certaines informations Top Secret. En mai dernier, il croyait, qu’il serait démasqué, mais là encore, il est passé à travers les filets du ministère et de l’ordre, mais pas à ceux des derniers Mangemorts. Il devait leur rapporter tout sur toi, lui narra Hermione.

\- Heureusement qu’avec Charlie, on n'a prévenu personne de nos déplacements, s’exclama Harry.

\- Oui et aussi que Fiertalon informe Nott et les Lestrange que tu n’étais plus en Angleterre. Ils étaient sur le point de s’en prendre à ta famille, renchérie Hermione.

\- Percy m’a dit qu’ils l’avaient déjà transféré à Azkaban pour qu’il y attende son procès qui devrait avoir lieu dans une petite année, confia Ron.

\- J’espère que c’est le dernier à se cacher, s’il en reste, qu’il reste bien sage, lâcha Harry.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron.

\- On se construit une vie pour la vivre pleinement, lui répondit Harry en regardant Severus passer la porte.


	15. Il fut, il est, il sera

_[… Je me rappelais encore de la tête de Ron quand j’ai dit que je ne voulais pas de la baguette de sureau. Que je la remettrais là d’où elle n’aurait jamais dû sortir. Je ne voulais pas de cette puissance qui n’apportait que des ennuis. Et d’avoir dit à Hermione et lui que j’avais eu suffisamment d’ennuis pour le reste de mes jours._

_Comme vous le savez des ennuis après ça, j’en ai eu bien d'autres. C’est des années après être devenu Calice alors que Ron était aux portes de la mort que je lui ai demandé de devenir le maître de la baguette de sureau. Pour que son pouvoir disparaisse avec mon meilleur ami…]_

Harry quitta des yeux les mots qu’il avait écrits, il y a moins de 400 ans de ça, sur la première guerre qu’il avait vécue, pour regarder ses élèves Gryffondor/Serpentard de cinquième années finir leur lecture. Quand enfin toutes les têtes furent levées, il commença véritablement son cours.

\- Allez-y,  posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez vu que ce n’est pas tous les jours que vous aurez l’un des protagonistes d’une guerre comme professeur en histoire.

Derek Hildegarde, la coqueluche des Gryffondors qui donnait à Harry l'impression d'avoir Draco devant lui au même âge, leva le premier la main.

\- Oui, monsieur Hildegarde ?

\- Que sont devenus Ron et Hermione ?

Harry se fit la réflexion qu’il y a deux cents ans de cela cette question n’aurait jamais été posé, vu que tout le monde savait l’histoire de ses deux amis. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis. C’est aussi le temps qu'il avait fallu à Alcibiade, la Calice de Susan, pour se faire à notre monde et à ses pouvoirs acquis à sa transformation. C’est une chose rare de voir un Moldu choisi par la magie pour devenir le compagnon d’une créature humanoïde. Et pourtant, Alcibiade est un Français cent pour cent Moldu.

Harry finit par revenir au présent pour raconter l’histoire d’Hermione et Ron.

\- Ils se sont mariés ensemble et ont eu deux enfants, Rose dit Rosie et Hugo, expliqua-t-il en revoyant Rosie et son frère dans cette même classe. Après des heures à nous bassiner avec son orientation, Hermione a finalement opté pour un poste au Ministère de la magie, qu'elle révolutionna jusqu'au plus haut niveau, puisqu'elle a fini sa carrière comme Ministre de la magie.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, l’interrompit une élève de Serpentard.

\- Oui Miss MacKenzie ?

\- Vous voulez dire que Hermione Granger est _« la grande réformatrice Granger-Weasley »_ ?

\- Oui, c’est bien elle. Anecdote amusante, c’est Ron qui l'a surnommé comme ça pour rigoler pendant une commémoration, il me semble que ça devait être pour les 20 ans de la fin de la guerre et bien sûr la presse a adoré.

« Ron a réalisé notre rêve de gosse en devenant Auror. C’était un Auror qui a tout déchiré pendant ses dix années de service. C’est le temps qu’il lui a fallu pour traquer et arrêter les deniers Mangemorts. Après ça, il a préféré s’associer à ses frères Fred et George dans la boutique Weasley, « Farces pour sorciers facétieux », en disant que maintenant que ses enfants sont en sécurité, il pouvait bien faire en sorte qu’ils rient.

\- Cette entreprise, c’est le rêve…s’exclama Holly Grey qui voue un culte aux frères Weasley.

Ho, ça Harry ne doutait pas que cette boutique soit un rêve pour cette ado de 15 ans. Elle égale les jumeaux à leur grande époque dans l’école. D’ailleurs, ils avaient un œil sur elle pour pouvoir l’embaucher à sa sortie de Poudlard.

\- Avez-vous gardé les objets qui ont servi pour faire les Horcruxes ? demanda le meilleur élève d’Harry, Neville Wakefield.

\- À part la pierre de résurrection que j'ai perdue, oui. Après vérification par les Langue-de-plomb, qu'ils n’étaient plus des dangers, avec Hermione, on en a fait don au musée des histoires magiques à son ouverture.

\- On dit que vous êtes la réincarnation du roi Arthur... lança un Gryffondor.

En entendant ça Harry eut un petit rire en secouant la tête. C’est exactement la question que Destiny, la Calice de Fred, lui avait posée, il y a 3 ans de ça. Fred l’a reconnu alors que lui et George étaient venus voir Draco alors qu’elle était en retenue avec lui.

Oui après s’être essayé à pas mal d'activité, Draco a fini par devenir professeur, il y a une petite décennie, plus exactement professeur « d’us et coutumes sorcière ».

\- Si c’est le cas, personne n'a jugé bon de m'en informer, monsieur Randall.

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que la fin des cours fut sonnée et aussi la fin de journée.

\- Nous continuerons notre session questions-réponses vendredi, le professeur Malfoy sera là, alors préparez vos questions à l'avance.

Neville Wakefield suivit le courant des Gryffondors jusqu’à leur tour, c’est à mi-chemin qu’il s’aperçut avoir oublié son écharpe. Ils devaient absolument la récupérer, son premier cours le lendemain était « soin aux créatures magiques » et au mois de janvier, il était impensable de ne pas l’avoir. Après avoir averti ses amis, il fit le chemin inverse pour la classe du Professeur Potter.

Il allait toquer à la porte entrouverte, quand il entendit la voix de la chauve-souris des cachots.

\- Ça va, chaton ?

Il resta cloué sur place, jamais il n’aurait pensé entendre de tels mots, sur ce ton si tendre sortir de sa bouche. Curieux, il regarda par l’embrasure et vit son professeur honni enlacer son professeur préféré. Oui bien sûr, tout le monde savait qu’Harry Potter était le calice du vampire Severus Snape. Mais là, il avait le couple Snarry sous les yeux. Chose qu’aucun n’élève n’avait jamais vu.

\- Un peu mieux, d'année en année.

Neville connaissait le professeur Potter depuis la troisième année, quand il avait choisi comme option le cours de duels. Mais tous les élèves finissaient par le connaître en cinquième année. En plus d’assurer les cours de duels, il avait les cinquième et septième années en histoire de la magie puis c’est dans ces deux années-là que les Grandes guerres des 400 dernières années étaient enseignées et qu’ils les avaient vécus. Il était ponctuellement aidé par le professeur Malfoy.

Le professeur Potter avait toujours eu l’air d’un roc. Jamais Neville n'aurait pensé que cette époque le toucherait encore autant.

\- Je peux réclamer un baiser ? demanda le professeur d’histoire à son conjoint.

Un rire sort de la gorge de Snape alors qu’il se penchait pour embrasser son calice. C’est là que Neville fit l’erreur d’haleter. Ce qui alerta Severus, qu’il n’était pas seul avec Harry.

En un claquement de doigts, le vampire se retrouva devant Neville.

\- Puis-je savoir en quel honneur vous espionnez vos professeurs, monsieur Wakefield ?

\- Je… J’ai… oublié mon écharpe, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ça n’excuse en rien votre comportement, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous serez collé tous vos samedis de ce mois.

\- Severus, ça ne vaut pas 10 points en moins et j’avais des projets pour nos samedis, intervient d’une voix douce Harry en tendant son écharpe à Neville, qu’il prit d’une main tremblante.

\- Très bien, 5 points et vous serez collés tous les soirs de cette semaine, rectifia le maître de potions.

Le professeur Potter lança un regard à Wakefield qui voulait dire qu’il avait fait son maximum pour lui.

\- Je vous attends à 9h dans ma classe, claqua la voix de Snape.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Je sens que je vais encore passer mes soirées avec Draco, dit Potter las en sortant de sa classe, suivi par Snape.

Neville se décida tout de même à rejoindre la tour.

\- Bah alors Neville, tu en as mis du temps, constata le meilleur ami de Neville Aaron Mhor.

\- Viens, on monte que je te raconte.

Alors qu’il finissait de tout raconter à Aaron leur amie Scarlett MacQuarrie fit irruption dans le dortoir.

\- Ah bah, vous voilà ! Ça fait un quart d’heure que je vous cherche. Vous parlez de quoi ?

\- Des professeurs Potter, Snape et Malfoy.

Ce n’était un secret pour personne que le professeur Malfoy était le meilleur ami du professeur Potter. Mais il paraît que dans leur jeunesse, c’était tout le contraire. En les voyant maintenant, Neville et ses amis se disaient que ce n’était pas possible.

\- Mine de rien, dire que les professeurs Potter et Malfoy à notre âge, ils combattaient déjà un mage noir, lâcha Scarlett.

\- Vous croyez que Snape se tapait déjà Potter ? demanda Aaron.

\- Non mais t’es fou de poser ses questions… s’exclama Neville.

\- Bah quoi Potter ne parle jamais de leurs relations dans les livres.

\- Bien sûr que si, bêta, si tu avais lu « Le Leannain Sith qui devient Calice ». Tu saurais que c’est seulement après la guerre, qu’ils sont devenus amants, lui expliqua Scarlett.

Neville acheva qu’un ton blasé :

\- Mouais, en tout cas tout ce petit monde était là bien avant nous et le sera bien après nous…

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un MONSTRUEUX merci à holybleu qui est passer dernier moi pour corriger la Fic’ complète.  
> Je voulais vous dire un grand merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette fic'.  
> En attendant, portez-vous bien...


End file.
